The Lion and The Tigress
by TheRogueLion25
Summary: Tai Lung is defeated and everything has returned to normal in the Valley of Peace but what will happen when Tigress is sent on a mission alone and run into an individual from the snow leopards past?
1. The Lion and The Tigress

The Lion and The Tigress 1

 _It's been 3 months since Po, The Dragon Warrior, defeated Tai Lung. Po has become the hero of the Valley of Peace and been fully accepted as a student of the Jade Palace._

 _As the sun started to set the Furious Five and Po exited the training hall from an intense day of training. It wasn't unusual for Master Shifu to push his student to their limits but thanks to Tigress, training has been unbearable._

 _Calling out,_ Shifu: Tigress may I have a word?

Tigress: Of course master.

 _As Tigress walked over to Shifu,_ Mantis: What do you think is going on?

 _Rubbing his chest,_ Po: Hopefully Master Shifu is going to tell her to take it easy during sparring.

 _Walking away,_ Monkey: Or to go harder on us.

 _Shifu stood outside the training hall until Po and the others were completely gone before addressing Tigress._

Shifu: Tigress I have a mission for you. Lately there have been several reports of bandits attacking villages in the eastern region of China. Reports say they're being led by someone claiming to be as strong as a kung fu master. I want you to put an end to this.

 _Raising an eyebrow,_ Tigress: Me alone master?

Shifu: Yes. I figure you can handle this alone. I've also noticed you have become more aggressive since your battle with Tai Lung.

Tigress: I'm sorry master. Although I do accept Po as a warrior it still frustrates me that he was able to defeat Tai Lung after training for such a short amount of time when I didn't stand a chance against him.

Shifu: I am to blame for your defeat Tigress. I've had you fight with the 5 for so long your solo combat skills have suffered due to your dependence on the others. When I trained Tai Lung, I made sure he was capable of fighting on his own. Due to that he was able to fight army without any worries. This mission will be the first of many so you can sharpen your solo combat skills. _Smiling,_ Beside I think you could use some time to yourself away from everybody especially Po.

 _Tigress bowed with a huge grin on her face knowing she'll be able to relax alone for once and fight without having to worry about the leading the others._

Tigress: Thank you, I'll definitely put an end to those bandits master. When do I leave?

Shifu: You will depart after dinner.

 _Excited about her mission Tigress ran to the dormitory to eat and prepare for her journey._

 _On the far eastern coast of China a news scroll made its way to an abandoned temple where three unknown figures trained. The three figures turned out to be brothers. Panther the eldest was well toned with dark fur and bright blue eyes. Cheetah the middle brother, had a lean muscular build, yellow fur with spots, 2 black stripes going down his back and light orange eyes. Lastly there was Leo the youngest. Although he was the youngest Leo was slightly bigger than his brothers and had a muscular build with golden fur, a pitch black Mohawk like mane and blood red eyes._

 _In complete disbelief,_ Panther: How can this be?

 _Concerned,_ Cheetah: What has happened?

Panther: Tai Lung broke out of prison and was killed by a warrior from his old temple.

 _Cheetah dropped his head sadden by the news when a loud, powerful and aggressive roar could be heard. Looking over the brothers saw Leo's angered expression._

 _Livid,_ Leo: That's impossible. There isn't anyone strong enough to defeat Tai let alone kill him. This has to be a lie.

 _Keeping a stern expression on his face to hide his anger_ , Panther: If Tai rushed back to his old temple after escaping he would've been weaker than we remember so it's possible. I'm sorry Leo but Tai is probably dead. According to this he was killed by someone called the Dragon Warrior.

 _With a single tear rolling down Leo's face and oozing with bloodlust Leo turned and started walking off. Sensing Leo's bloodlust rising Panther grabbed Leo's arm._

 _Tightening his grip,_ Panther: Where do you think you're going Leo?

 _Yanking his arm out of Panthers grasp,_ Leo: It should be obvious. I'm going to hunt down this so called Dragon Warrior that killed Tai Lung and make him regret the day he was born.

 _Leo ran off to his room grabbing a few items before taking off._

 _Standing besides Panther,_ Cheetah: Shouldn't we stop him? You know when Leo gets like that he can become uncontrollable. If he finds Tai's killer he will kill him. He's probably going to destroy the temple as well.

Panther: No let him go. He can blow off some steam while he travels. I never told him the exact location, name of the temple, or even the village Tai Lung came from so we can beat him there. _While watching their brother run off,_ Plus I want to hear know the Dragon Warrior's reason for killing Tai before Leo gets there and all hell breaks loose.

 _Growling,_ Cheetah: Same here but I hope they don't try anything foolish or by the time Leo arrives all the fun will be over. _Looking back at Panther,_ So when are we leaving brother?

Panther: We'll leave in a few days but for now let's return to training. If they have a warrior strong enough to bring down Tai Lung then I want us to be ready.

Cheetah: You sure you don't want to just leave now? We're as strong as Tai was if not stronger than he was in his prime and even though I hate to admit it in terms of strength and skill Leo has far surpassed Tai a while ago.

Panther: That might be the case but I don't want any surprises. Remember this is where Tai grew up, trained and became one of the greatest warriors in China. If they really have a warrior skilled enough to take down Tai that means there might be other warriors who skills are on par with Tai's or stronger. I'm sure Tai wasn't in the best condition after being imprisoned for all those years and underestimated them but I won't lose you or Leo because we made the same mistake.

 _Cheetah and Panther watched their brother disappear into the growing shadow of night before returning to their training._


	2. The Lion and The Tigress 2

The Lion and The Tigress 2

 _It's been one week since Tigress left the Jade Palace on her mission and now has traveled deep into the eastern region of China. As the sun begun to set Tigress decide to make camp for the night._

 _Thinking to herself, Tigress: I been here for several days now and I haven't picked up any leads to where these bandits Master Shifu told me about are located. I can't fail this mission._

 _Tigress train of thought was broken when she heard a loud roar followed by the sounds of trees and stones breaking. Taking off to see what the commotion was about Tigress arrived on a road to see the source of all the commotion is a single warrior attacking a group of coyotes and oxen._

 _While punching an ox through a tree laughing,_ Leo: Is this really the best you got?

 _Holding his ribs,_ Random Ox: We need to get out of here and report this to the Boss before we're killed.

 _Sending a group of coyotes flying back by throwing one of the comrades into them,_ Leo: You picked the wrong lion to mess with today mutts.

 _Due to all the damage he was causing Tigress charged in attempting to kick Leo as he was about to strike one of the oxen, but Leo easily evaded the kick._

 _Taking her stance,_ Tigress: Everyone get out of here! I'll handle him.

 _Seeing Tigress appear,_ _Random Ox: Good, Tigress can deal with him._ Random Ox: Everyone retreat! _Whispering,_ I will get you back for this lion.

 _Leo starts to pursue the fleeing animals but Tigress steps in front of him ready to attack._

 _Smirking,_ Leo: Well I hope you put up more of a challenge then your little friends did Kitty.

 _Angered at Leo's disrespectful attitude, Tigress growls as she charged in to attack Leo. Tigress tried striking, clawing and kicking Leo but he blocked every attack effortlessly before throwing her into a tree. Flipping off the tree Tigress barely dodged Leo's strike which destroyed the tree behind her. Tigress tried a spinning kick aimed at Leo's head but Leo caught her and pinned her to the ground._

 _With an unimpressed expression,_ Leo: You're stronger than your friends but I'm disappointed. Based on your stance and confidence I thought you would've been a better fighter.

 _Growling,_ Tigress: Get off me! They weren't my friends. I just wasn't going to stand around and let a bandit like you attack innocent travelers.

 _Realizing she wasn't part of the bandits group and releasing Tigress,_ Leo: I'm not a bandit and those innocent travelers were the ones who attacked me Kitty. I was just teaching them a lesson so next time you decide to jump into situations you might want to learn the full story first.

 _Standing up and glaring at Leo,_ Tigress: Even if that the case you were clearly stronger than them so you didn't have to …. Wait those were ones I was sent to capture! Great thanks to you they got away.

 _Raising his eyebrow,_ Leo: Technically you let them get away, but don't worry they're probably going to be tracking us pretty soon.

 _Confused,_ Tigress: And how is that a good thing? They can easily ambush us or attack us when we're defenseless.

 _Smirking,_ Leo: Relax Kitty. At their skill level even if they attacked us while we slept they still wouldn't be able to harm us. Beside now we don't have to find them. They'll come to us.

 _Growling,_ Tigress: The name isn't Kitty, it's Tigress and it's hard to relax when I know I'm being tracked. Especially now since the guys tracking me are the ones I'm after.

Leo: Well nice to meet you Kitty, I'm Leo and today's your lucky day. You can take all the credit for capturing those bandits after I use them as punching bags.

 _Firmly,_ Tigress: No I'm going to capture them on my own and you can just go on about your business.

 _Forcing Tigress against a tree with smirk across his face,_ Leo: Seeing that you can't physically stop me I don't think you have much of a choice in the matter, now do you. I'm not letting anyone get away with attacking me.

 _Realizing Leo is completely right,_ Tigress: Fine we'll work together but no killing or unnecessary use of force.

 _Chuckling,_ Leo: Sure whatever you say Kitty.

 _Growling as Leo walked away to grab his stuff,_ Tigress: It's Tigress!

 _While waiting for Leo, Tigress looked at the destruction he caused in his brief fight with her and the bandits._

 _Watching Leo, Tigress: Who is this guy? Where did he learn how to fight? How was he able to defeat me so easily while still holding back?_

 _By the time Leo and Tigress made camp for the night the bandits that escaped earlier made it back to their base camp._

 _Still holding his injured side,_ Random Ox: Boss! We have a problem! My men and I ran into a powerful lion. He was able to defeat my entire unit on his own and Tigress is also in the region. I think she was sent here looking for us but it appears she's traveling alone. We were forced to retreat but I have a few of my men tracking them as we speak. If you want Boss we could ambush them tonight and kill them.

 _Their Boss is a powerful and large Yak with huge razor sharp horns._

 _Upon hearing the news, Boss: So the Jade Palace only sent Tigress to stop me. Good, after I kill Tigress I will be feared by everyone throughout China. Kung Fu masters will think twice before challenging me and villages will submit upon the site of me. As an added bonus I also get a rare lion's pelt._

 _Grabbing the Ox by the neck,_ Boss: Everyone listen up! The Jade Palace must believe we are a joke because they only sent Tigress to fight us. Tonight we will kill her and show all of China why we should be feared. As for this unknown lion, first one to kill him and bring me his pelt will gain the rank of general in my army. Anyone who runs away or retreats, _breaks the Ox's neck,_ will end up like this coward. Weakness will not be tolerated. After we kill Tigress we will expand our territory west and then to all of China.

 _The Boss laughed as his army of bandits cheered and prepared for battle._


	3. The Lion and The Tigress 3

The Lion and The Tigress

 _Later in the night Tigress sat against a tree still upset that she was defeated so effortlessly by Leo during their fight. Unable to sit still Tigress decided to go train while Leo was slept. Unbeknown to Tigress, Leo was awake and watched as she walked off._

 _Laughing, Leo: Guess she's pissed about our battle. I better follow her and make sure she isn't ambushed._

 _While training, Tigress: How did he defeat me so easily? I haven't been defeated this badly since I fought Tai Lung on the Thread of Hope and this time the others weren't here to help me. If he seriously wanted to or actually was one of those bandits I would be dead right now. Master Shifu was right, I need to improve my solo combat skills. Feeling her anger begin to grow Tigress's begun to breathe deeply to calm her nerves._

 _Relaxing in a tree a few meters away from Tigress, Leo: She really needs to relax or let that anger out. Who taught her to be so strict and to repressing her natural instincts? Her style and skill would be way better if she loosened up and gave in to her instincts. Whoever taught her how to fight must've had a stick up his butt the whole time. I wonder how she amazing she would be if she gave in to her instincts. It's ashamed her personality doesn't match her beauty. Shaking his head, What am I thinking? Well I might as well help her train since we'll be fighting together soon._

 _Leo jumps out of the tree, landing on a twig to alert Tigress of his presence. After hearing the twig snap Tigress turns ready to fight when she noticed Leo leaning on a tree with a smug grin on his face._

 _Growling,_ Tigress: What are you doing, I could've killed you.

 _Laughing_ , Leo: Please, don't kid yourself Kitty. Anyway how about we doing a little sparring together since neither one of us can sleep.

 _Sighing but taking her stance,_ Tigress: Fine but I won't hold back.

 _Taking a similar tiger style stance,_ Leo: Bring it.

 _Tigress tried everything she knew but can't land a single hit similar to their fight earlier. Each blocked blow only added fuel to her growing frustration. What made it worst was the fact Tigress knew Leo was holding back thinking their sparring session was nothing more than a game._

 _Growling,_ Tigress: When are you going to stop toying with me and get serious?

 _Growling back,_ Leo: When you stop holding back. Why don't you cut loose? You're fighting way too stiff. You could be so much stronger if you stopped going against your instincts. The way you are now you will never defeat anyone with real skills, especially someone like me or…

 _Looking back on her training with Master Shifu, Tigress knew her training wasn't just to help her learn how to control her strength but so she did end up like Tai Lung. Over the years Tigress grew tired of having to control herself and reframe from giving in to her true nature. Enrage by her lose to Tai Lung and now to Leo for the second time Tigress finally had enough. She knew Leo was right and decided to give in to her instincts._

 _Leo grinned as he realized not only did Tigress just blow by him but managed to cut his cheek. Impressed, Leo turned to Tigress as he licks the blood from his cheek ready to take her more serious._

 _With a playfully growl,_ Leo: Now that's more like it Kitty.

 _With a smirk and playful growl of her own,_ Tigress: The name is Tigress.

 _Switching his form and smiling,_ Leo: Well then Tigress; come show me what you got.

 _Leo and Tigress sparred well into the night. As each minute passed by Leo noticed Tigress's skills improving. As their sparring session grew more intense, Leo and Tigress started landing heavier strikes on each other. Finally spotting an opening, Tigress pinned Leo to the ground with her body on top of his and they stared into each other's eyes. Tigress only thoughts were about how she never met a fighter or anyone like him as she stared into his blood red eyes as Leo was just mesmerized by her beauty and skills._

 _As reality set back in Tigress quickly jumped off him out of embarrassment, Tigress: What was that? I sparred with plenty of individuals but I never lost myself like that. Why is my heart beating so hard?_

 _Lying on the ground, Leo: Why did I allow her to pin me? She improved vastly but I could've easily beaten her. Why did I blank out when she pinned me down?_

 _Leo quickly sat up as Tigress tried to hide her expression but with smug grin,_ Tigress: I thought I could never beat you.

 _Looking away to find his expression, Leo: I guess I shouldn't tell her that I let her pin me._ Leo: You just got lucky, plus I didn't want to hurt you kit, Tigress. Let's head back to camp and get some rest.

 _As Tigress and Leo headed back to their camp Leo got the feeling something was off before being shot in the shoulder with an arrow and hit in the back with another one as he pushed Tigress out of the way._

 _Alert,_ Tigress: What the, what's happening?

 _Groaning,_ Leo: Looks like our friends are back for round 2 and they brought reinforcements with them.

 _Noticing the arrows in Leo's back and shoulder,_ Tigress: Your wounded let me handle….

 _Cutting Tigress off,_ Leo: This is nothing.

 _Stepping in front of his bandit army,_ Boss: Well what do we have here? Master Tigress and a lion. This must be my lucky day. Looks like I get to kill the leader of the Furious 5 and a rare lion's pelt all in the same day.

 _Growling with a grin on his face,_ Leo: You're a funny guy to think you can kill us. I doubt you could defeat even one of us blindfolded. You know what just for that idiotic statement I'm going to knock one of those horns off your head.

 _Snarling,_ Tigress: You're all heading to prison.

 _As the bandit army ready their arrows and drew their swords,_ Boss: We'll see about that. Everyone attack!

 _Place his paw on Tigress's shoulder,_ Leo: Time to have some fun.

 _Pulling the arrows out of his shoulder and back Leo charged into the army of bandits and a huge battle begun. Although Leo and Tigress were outnumbered 80-1 the number meant nothing due to both warriors advance skills. During the battle Tigress caught a glimpse of Leo fighting and smirked realizing he probably let her win during their sparring session. Thinking about how she would definitely get him back, Tigress was scratched by an arrow covered in a fast acting poison that caused its victim to become paralyzed before losing consciousness. Watching Tigress collapsing Leo rushed over to defend her. Tigress's last vision is Leo standing over her snarling before she passes out. Tired from his sparring session with Tigress and blood loss from the wounds he got while trying to protect her Leo decided it would be better to retreat than continue fighting. While being slashed Leo ran through a large group of bandits only to run into a dead end._

 _Looking over a cliff, Leo: Well this can't get any worst._

 _With a smug grin,_ Boss: So what happened to I couldn't defeat one of you blindfolded? After all that tough talk looks like I'm getting my lion's pelt after all. Archers prepare to kill both of them. _Leo looks down the cliff discovering a river at the bottom._ Fire!

 _Grabbing Tigress Leo jumped off the cliff and fell into a few branches before hitting the water below._

 _Laughing,_ Boss: Spend a search party out and retrieve my new tiger and lion pelts.

 _Feeling victories The Boss walked away from the cliff laughing maniacally._

 _Emerging downstream, Leo managed to swim out the water with Tigress in hand. After checking to make sure she was still breathing Leo carried Tigress to a nearby cave._

 _Before passing out, Leo: Never again. Hopefully Tigress will be fine when she wakes up._

 _Slowly opening her eyes Tigress began to regain her mobility._

 _Looking around the cave, Tigress: Where am I? I can't believe I let myself get distracted during a battle._

 _Tigress sat up to find Leo lying next to her unconscious and bleeding from multiple arrow and sword wounds._

 _Tigress: Oh no Leo! How did this happen? He should have been more than capable of defeating all of those bandits on his own._

 _Tigress checked her body for injures but appeared to be perfectly fine and almost unscratched._

 _Tigress places her paw on Leo back, Tigress: Did he take all that damage protecting me? Why would he go through all this just to protect me?_

 _Back on the eastern coast of China, Panther and Cheetah both prepare to head to the Jade Palace to meet Tai Lung old Master and the infamous Dragon Warrior that ended his life._


	4. The Lion and The Tigress 4

The Lion and The Tigress

 _2 hours passed before Leo finally started to regain consciousness in the cave he dragged himself and Tigress to._

 _While his eyes were still shut, Leo: I feel like crap. What happened? Oh right I jumped off the cliff with Tigress. I'm never doing that again. Oh no Tigress, where is she, is she alright? I need to make sure…. As Leo tried to sit up and he felt a soft paw on his chest pushing him back down before opening his eyes to find Tigress sitting beside him._

 _Softly,_ Tigress: Relax Leo. You were able to drag us to a safe place so you should rest while you can. I don't know how long they come after us.

 _Lying back down,_ Leo: That Yak probably thinks we died when I jumped off that cliff. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees us live.

 _Leo chuckles before noticing bandages covering his body and a pile of 10 bloody arrows._

 _Shocked,_ Leo: You treated my wounds? Thanks. _Noticing Tigress spaced out expression,_ So even after taking multiple arrows, cuts and falling from a cliff they still couldn't kill us. They are insanely terrible at being bandits.

 _In a low tone,_ Tigress: Why did you protect me? It was my fault for being distracted during the battle so why? You could've defeated all of them with ease but instead you protected me and almost got yourself killed? You should've…

 _Leaning up to place a paw on Tigress's shoulder,_ Leo: It's going to take much more than that to kill me so don't worry about it. I protected you because I wanted to. I wasn't going to leave you unprotected just so I could beat up a bunch of weaklings. I've been through worst training with my brothers, and you bandaged me up so we're even. All that matters is that we're both alive. _Seeing Tigress is still upset,_ Beside you couldn't help but get distracted when someone like me is on the battlefield. I'm a true sight to behold.

 _Shaking her head as a small grin formed on her face, Tigress: I can't believe I might be developing feeling for this idiot. With the tension gone Tigress punched Leo in the chest sending a wave pain through his body._

 _Falling down tossing and turning Leo_ : Oh my god! What the hell! That hurt way worse than the arrows and swords.

 _Concerned about Leo's wounds, Tigress leaned over to check on him only to be grabbed by Leo. When the two finally stopped rolling around Tigress had once again pinned Leo to the ground. As they stared into each other's eyes Leo and Tigress begun to draw closer to one another until their lips finally met._

 _As they lied beside each other,_ Tigress: Can I ask you something?

Leo: Sure anything?

Tigress: Where did you learn kung fu? I've met a lot you masters over the years but never anyone like you or with your style.

 _Looking up at the cave ceiling,_ Leo: I grew up on the eastern coastal region of China with my elder brothers and we all developed our fighting styles. I never knew my parents and grew up an orphaned on the street surviving anyway I could. My eldest brother found me when I was trying to fight off some cros trying to kill me and brought me to a house where I met my 2 other brothers. He said I had potential like them and I started training. It wasn't long before I started developing my own kung fu style. After staying with us for short period of time he had to return to his temple but left us with plenty of scroll to learn from and help us with our training. I don't remember much about my eldest brother but I remember training with him and his words of encouragement.

Tigress: Your brother sounds a great guy. He must be an amazing fighter if you were able to develop this well. I would love to meet and spar against him.

 _Lean up as with anger starting to fill his eyes_ Leo: I would too but I will never get a chance to see him again or show him how far I have progressed. He was killed a few months ago somewhere in the western region of China. As soon as I heard the news I left my home in order to track down his killer and avenge my brother but I shouldn't have left so quickly. I never actually knew where my brother came from and in my rage I forgot to ask.

 _Placing her paw on Leo's shoulder,_ Tigress: I'm sorry for your lost. I live in the western region of China so after we defeat these bandits I can help you take down your brothers killer. We can visit my home and see if my master has any leads that can help us. Fair warning, my master might try to stop you from seeking revenge.

 _With his anger subsiding,_ Leo: Sounds like a plan but let's just keep the avenging my brother a secret from your master than. What about you? What are you doing out here and who taught you how to fight?

Tigress: Similar to you I was an orphan. When I was a young cub I lived in an orphanage but being the only tiger in the region and stronger than everyone the other children and adults feared me. Eventually I met my master who he taught me how to control my strength and instincts so I wouldn't hurt anyone. He soon believed I had potential and adopted me. I've been training ever since.

 _Chuckling,_ Leo: Well that explains why you're so stiff when you fight and that uptight attitude of yours.

 _Pressing down on one of Leo's wounds,_ Tigress: What was that?

 _In pain,_ Leo: I'm sorry! I was just kidding.

 _Smiling,_ Tigress: As for being out here, I was told by my master that there was a group of bandits attacking the villages in this region and I needed to stop them. He also felt it was a good opportunity for me to improve my solo combat skills since fighting in a unit for so long has dulled my skills and after fighting you he was definitely right.

 _Nuzzling against Tigress causing her to purr,_ Leo: I guess I should thank these bandits then because not only do I get to let off some steam and help to take down my brother's killer but I was able to meet you.

 _Leo and Tigress share another kiss before falling asleep exhausted from fighting all night and nearly dying._

 _As the moon illuminated the forest Leo was awoken by the sounds of a small group of bandits searching for him and Tigress. Quietly waking up Tigress, the pair prepared to capture and interrogate the group. With the stealth predators are known for, Leo and Tigress silently and swiftly knocked out all of the bandits leaving only one conscious. The lone bandit trembled in terror as he watched a pair of glowing red and amber eyes slowly approaching him growling in the darkness._

 _Grabbing the bandit by the neck,_ Leo: Now where is your base?

 _Scared for his life the bandit gave Tigress and Leo the location of the base before being knockout by Leo. Upon reaching the hideout Tigress noticed that security was weak possible due to the fact they were believed to be dead._

 _Stopping Leo from charging in,_ Tigress: You should sit this out. You're still hurt and I can handle this alone.

 _Laughing,_ Leo: Please, I'm definitely going in. I owe those bandits a lot of payback for shooting arrows at me and for all these wounds.

 _Sighing,_ Tigress: Well the Yak is mines then. At least agree to that.

Leo: What! No fair but fine he's all yours. That leaves the henchmen for me. _Looking toward the bandit's base,_ Time to have a little fun Tigress.

 _As Tigress looked away for a slight second, Leo grabbed her by the chin, kissing her and bolting off toward the hideout._

 _Releasing a loud roar while breaking into the hideout,_ Leo: Come out and fight you cowards.

 _All Tigress could do was shake her head and smile as she charged in behind Leo. As Leo laid waste to all the bandits and destroyed the hideout the Boss hearing things weren't going well tried to escape. Turning down the wrong hallway The Boss ran right into Tigress and Leo finishing off the last of the bandits._

 _Taking her stance,_ Tigress: I told you before, you're going to jail. Now prepare yourself.

 _Smiling,_ Leo: Oh this is going to be fun to watch.

 _No longer holding back and letting her instincts take over Tigress effortlessly battered The Boss. As if fighting a cub, Tigress easily dodged all of the Boss's attacks while landing every kick and strike she threw. Knocking off one of his horns Tigress kicked The Boss across his face and sent flying across the room._

 _Bloody and beaten,_ Boss: Please stop, I give…I give up….. Please have mercy.

 _Stopping her assault,_ Tigress: You're pitiful.

 _As Tigress turned to walk away, The Boss pulled out a dagger hoping to stab Tigress while her back was turned but Tigress turned prepared to counter. Angered at the cowardly attack, Leo blew pass Tigress striking The Boss in the chest, sending him flying into the wall and knocking off his other horn. Completely dazed by the impact The Boss watched as a dark figure with unsheathed claws approached him filled with bloodlust._

 _Grabbing The Boss by the neck,_ Leo: Did you really think that would work?

 _Crying,_ The Boss: Please have mercy.

 _Growling_ , Leo: Sorry but I'm not as merciful as she is but allow me to put you out of your misery.

 _Terrified at the idea of Leo ending his life The Boss passed out as Leo's arm swung toward him._

 _Running over and grabbing Leo's paws,_ Tigress: Leo enough, he isn't worth it.

 _Dropping The Boss on the ground and looking at Tigress,_ Leo: Fine.

 _Folding her arms,_ Tigress: You know I could have stopped him.

 _Chuckling,_ Leo: I know but I remember saying I was going to knock one of his horns off so I had to keep my word. Besides it would've been wrong of me to leave him looking weird with just one horn after you knocked the other one off _._

 _Tigress smiled as Leo walked away to start tying up the bandits._

 _Before following Leo, Tigress: I have never sensed so much bloodlust in my life, not even from Tai Lung. Was he just reacting to the situation or was he really going to kill him?_

 _Although worried about what just occurred Tigress decided to brush off the situation believing Leo was just trying to intimidated The Boss._

 _Having accomplished her mission and all the bandits on their way to prison Tigress and Leo headed back to the Valley of Peace. While walking and thinking of Leo's fighting ability Tigress suddenly remembered something. Pulling Leo in close as if to kiss him, Tigress used the act as a distraction and punched Leo hard in his side._

 _Bent over in pain,_ Leo: Again with the side! What was that for?

 _Smiling,_ Tigress: That was for letting me win during our sparring session.

 _Chuckling,_ Leo: So you figured out I let you win? I guess I deserve that but you better run because I'm definitely going to get you back for that.

 _Leo chased Tigress for a while before catching her and pinning her down. Leo nuzzles against her causing Tigress to purr before sharing a kiss._

 _On the mountain summit Panther and Cheetah overlook the Valley of Peace and the Jade Palace._

Cheetah: So that's the famous Jade Palace where Tai Lung grew up and mastered kung fu?

Panther: Yeah and this is also the place where he died. The same place that took him in, ended his life. _In a low growl,_ Let's go say hello and hear what they have to say.

 _Panther and Cheetah displayed a menacing grin before they made their way down the mountain and into the Valley of Peace._


	5. The Lion and The Tigress 5

The Lion and The Tigress

 _After walking through the Valley of Peace and noticing the beyond tranquil atmosphere Panther and Cheetah have reached the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the Jade Palace._

Cheetah: I can see why Tai didn't want to return here. This place would bore me to death. So what the plan bro?

 _Crushing the statues at the bottom of the stairs and grinning mischievously,_ Panther: I knock on the door, greet the warriors, and ask them for a private audience with their master and this so called Dragon Warrior.

 _Cracking his knuckles,_ Cheetah: Sounds like fun, let's do it.

 _Cheetah and Panther ascended up the stairs quickly reaching the gates of the Jade Palace. With a powerful kick Panther destroyed the palace gates. Hearing the thunderous boom of the palace gates being destroyed Master Shifu, Po, Crane, Monkey, Viper, and Mantis rushed out of the training hall to see what all the commotion was about. Once out the hall, they saw 2 shadowy figures standing is the cloud of dust with orange and blue eyes staring back at them._

 _As the dust settled,_ Panther: We're here to speak with your Master and the Dragon Warrior.

 _Angered,_ Shifu: I don't care why you're here! Do you think we'll just let you can attack the Jade Palace and give in to your demands?

 _As Shifu spoke Crane, Viper, Mantis, and Monkey rush in ready to square off against Panther and Cheetah._

 _Grinning,_ Panther: So be it, let's take them down.

 _With blinding speed and unbelievable precision Cheetah took down Viper, Crane, and Mantis before any of them really knew what was happening. Aiming to attack Panther, Monkey tried kicking him in the face but Panther grabbed Monkey by the throat and slammed him into the ground creating a small crater from the sheer force._

 _Smiling at Shifu and Po while pinning down Viper, Crane and Mantis,_ Cheetah: I told you they wouldn't be that strong bro.

 _As Po took a step toward his friends,_ Panther: Another step and they're dead! Now I shall repeat who is the master of the Jade Palace and where is the Dragon Warrior?

 _Sternly,_ Po: I'm the Dragon Warrior and this is Master Shifu the master of the Jade Palace.

 _Disappointed,_ Cheetah: Really but you're just a panda, he's a panda, a big fat panda.

 _With a sense of déjà vu,_ Po: Man where have I heard that before.

Panther: Good now we don't have to go searching for you two.

 _Demandingly,_ Master Shifu: Now that you have found us why are you attacking the Jade Palace?

Panther: We're here to find out why our brother was killed by your so called Dragon Warrior.

 _Looking at Po confused,_ Shifu: What, who are you talking about? Po hasn't killed anyone.

 _Roaring furiously while adding pressure to Monkey's throat,_ Panther: We're talking about Tai Lung!

 _Completely shocked,_ Shifu: That's impossible Tai Lung was an orphan. He didn't have any siblings.

Panther: A few years before his imprisonment Tai spent time in the eastern coastal region of China where he found my brothers and myself. We were all orphans so he decided that we would become brothers from that point onward. He trained us in many styles and taught us how to fend for ourselves before he traveled back here leaving me in charge of my brothers.

 _Shifu remembered the 3 years Tai Lung spent on the eastern coast of China to train but was completely shocked to find out Tai Lung took in orphaned cubs._

Panther: Now let's talk about why our brother is dead.

Shifu: Fine but please just release my students they have nothing to do with this. We can talk inside.

 _Releasing the Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis Panther and Cheetah followed Po and Shifu into the training hall. Entering the hall the 4 warriors sat across from each other as Shifu begun to tell them all about Tai Lung._

Shifu: After finding Tai Lung as an orphaned cub I trained him his whole life to become the Dragon Warrior. I loved him as a son and truly believed it was his destiny to become the dragon warrior. When the time came to discover if he would be chosen the old master of the Jade Palace Master Oogway said he had darkness in him and was not worthy of the title. I couldn't go against Master Oogway decision nor did I know how to help Tai Lung cope with it. Feeling that I betrayed him and denied him of his birthright, Tai Lung ruthlessly attacked the valley and the palace trying to steal the Dragon Scroll. Lucky Master Oogway was here to stop him and we had a special prison built to keep him contained.

 _Under his breath,_ Po: Yeah and I support Master Oogway decision. Tai Lung was a monster and he definitely didn't deserve Dragon Scroll.

 _Punching a whole in the wall,_ Cheetah: Watch it panda or I'll kill you.

 _Trying to defuse the situation,_ Shifu: Quite Po! Before Master Oogway passed away he warned us that Tai Lung would return to destroy the valley, palace and obtain the Dragon Scroll. I was tasked to train the Dragon Warrior in order to stop him. Like usual his prediction came true. Tai Lung soon escaped and was heading to the valley to claim the scroll. He defeated me and the Furious 5 before finally facing off with Po. _With a tear falling down his face_ , I am still saddened by what I let my son become and his death.

Po: I didn't want to kill him either. I used the Wushi Finger Hold on him because even though he was barely able to stand he wouldn't listen to what I had to say and just kept coming.

 _Shooting over to attack Po, Panther grabbed Cheetah paw and sat him back down._

 _With his anger going,_ Cheetah: So instead of sending him back to prison or knocking him out so you could explain everything to him later you killed him.

 _Wary of Cheetah,_ Po: During our fight Tai Lung obtained the Dragon Scroll to find it empty. He couldn't comprehend the message that there was no secret power and all you needed was confidence and a willingness to never give up that actually makes you powerful. Believing I was trying to trick him, he wouldn't give up the fight. I felt that if I didn't do what I did Tai Lung would've eventually returned and probably be too strong to beat. I did what I felt I needed to be done for the sake of the valley, my friends and the Jade Palace.

 _After hearing the entire story Panther and Cheetah both sat quietly to think. The two looked at each knowing there're on the same page._

Panther: So after hearing everything I believe Tai Lung's death was unjustified and avoidable. You trained him his whole life for one purpose and when he was denied it you turned your back on him. You are ultimately responsible for everything that happened. You left him alone to circum to his rage and sorrow turning Tai Lung into a monster. However at the same time I can see the Panda's thought process in justifying him actions.

 _Lowering his head,_ Shifu: Yes I know and I will be forever haunted by it. Now that you know everything what will you do? We can't let you destroy the Jade Palace or the valley.

Panther: Honestly I don't care if we destroy you or leave in peace because it won't bring Tai Lung back so we'll let our youngest brother decide your fates. We'll try to explain everything to him but he might not be able to sit long enough to hear it.

 _Chuckling,_ Cheetah: He's most likely going to enter a blind rage as soon as he figures out who you guys are and destroy everything.

Panther: Whether he wants to avenge Tai Lung and destroy everything or wants to let you live, we will follow his decision and stand by his side.

 _Staring at Po,_ Cheetah: Oh and by the way our younger brother is much stronger than both of us.

 _Panicking while Panther and Cheetah walked away,_ Po: Master what are we going to do? Those two alone are stronger than Tai Lung was. You saw how easily they defeated the others. We can't fight against 3 of them, especially if they aren't lying about their brother.

 _With a saddened expression,_ Shifu: We're going to have to hope Tigress makes it back before their brother arrives. With Tigress here we may be able to fight them off before their brother even arrives. If not I will have to just give it my all so you guys have enough time to get everyone in the valley safety.

Po: Why are you always willing to sacrifice yourself master. There's no way you can stand against them. No offense master but Tai Lung was too much for you. This time we'll all fight together and defend the Jade Palace and the valley. I'm sure Tigress will be back soon.

Shifu: Thank you for standing with me. I really hope you're right because this could be the end of the Jade Palace and Valley of Peace.

 _Walking down the hallway,_ Cheetah: You sure you want to wait. They are missing one warrior. I believe her name is Tigress and I heard she's leaps and bounds stronger than the other 4.

Panther: Even if she returns it won't make a difference. She may be stronger than the rest but I doubt she'll put up much of a fight against either one of us.

Cheetah: You know Leo isn't going to listen once you point out the panda and their master. He's probably going to kill them immediately.

Panther: Well like I said I will go with any decision he makes but if he goes after the panda make sure the rest don't interfere. Although I could care less what happens to them, they do protect this region and we don't need other kung fu masters coming after us.

 _As Panther, Cheetah, Po and Shifu headed back outside Tigress and Leo finally entered the Valley of Peace._


	6. The Lion and The Tigress 6

The Lion and The Tigress

 _After racing over the mountains, Tigress and Leo walk through the Valley of Peace on their way to the Jade Palace._

 _Looking around,_ Leo: So this is where you're from. No wonder you were so stiff when I met you. I would become stiff fighter too if I lived in a place so boring.

 _Tigress leered at Leo before elbowing him in his side as they reached the steps of the Jade Palace. Seeing the statues destroyed Tigress rushed up the steps leaving Leo behind. Picking up a familiar scent Leo looked up the steps grinning._

 _Jogging up the step,_ Leo: This should be interesting.

 _As Tigress reached the top of the stairs she discovered the palace gates destroyed and Monkey regaining consciousness with Viper, Mantis, and Crane helping him up._

 _Rushing to their side,_ Tigress: What happened here, is everyone alright?

Crane: 2 extremely strong warriors came here looking to speak with Master Shifu and Po. Apparently they're brothers of Tai Lung and here to avenge him. We tried to fight them but we were taken down before we could even throw a punch.

 _Shocked,_ Tigress: What? Tai Lung had brothers. Where are they now?

Crane: They went into the training hall speaking with Master Shifu and Po. They probably are talking about why Po killed Tai Lung. What are we going to do Tigress?

Tigress: Don't worry if there are only 2 of them all of us including Po and Master Shifu should be able to defeat them. _Smiling at the stairs,_ Plus I met a really strong warrior as well and he's definitely strong enough help.

 _Walking out of the training hall Panther and Cheetah eyed Tigress as the rest of the Furious 5 prepared to fight. Tigress stood in front of the other growling while she took her stance._

Cheetah: Looks like Tigress has returned bro.

 _Walking out behind Panther and Cheetah, Master Shifu and Po felt relieved seeing Tigress returned._

 _Ecstatic,_ Po: Yeah, now that Tigress is here we can defeat them before their brother makes it here.

 _Although standing between 7 of China's top warriors Panther and Cheetah felt completely relaxed._

 _Looking at both groups of warriors,_ Cheetah: Guess they want to fight. Should we take them down?

 _Picking up a familiar scent in the air,_ Panther: No. Looks like a certain someone finally made his way here.

 _Making his way through the courtyard Leo surveyed the situation before spotting his brothers. Walking pass Tigress and the rest of the Furious 5 Leo approached his brothers with an emotionless stare._

 _Taking her stance,_ Tigress: Leo be careful! They suppose to be strong….

 _Punching Panther in the gut,_ Leo: Thanks a lot for telling me where I was going big brother.

 _Hugging Leo while chuckling,_ Panther: In my defense you never asked but it's nice to see you too little brother.

 _Looking at Tigress,_ Crane: Tigress please tell that warrior you were talking about isn't that guy?

 _Tigress couldn't respond since Leo's story about his brother finally became clear. Tigress stood motionless, shocked that Leo's older brother was Tai Lung and she basically led him to Po._

Leo: What are you 2 doing here? I thought you guys were staying home.

Panther: We never said we were staying home or letting you handle this on your own but we were actually waiting for you.

Cheetah: Yup and looks like you didn't need us to tell you how to get here. This is Tai Lung's old home.

 _Sternly,_ Leo: Where is the Dragon Warrior?

 _Pointing at Po and Shifu,_ Cheetah: They're actually standing right behind us. The short one was Tai's master and the panda is the one that killed Tai Lung.

 _Upon hearing this Leo's demeanor shifted quickly. Almost instantly filled with bloodlust and rage Leo glanced over to both Shifu and Po sending a chill down their spines. Unsheathing his claws Leo growled as he focused solely on Po._

 _Scared,_ Po: Ok so he's definitely scarier than Tai Lung.

 _Placing his paw on Leo's chest,_ Panther: Before you lose it we need to explain…... _But it was too late. Leo brushed off Panther's paw and kicked Po in the stomach hard enough to send him crashing through pillars in the training hall._

 _Looking at Panther with a nonchalant grin,_ Cheetah: I told you that he wasn't going to listen after he learned who killed Tai.

 _Looking into the training hall,_ Panther: That had to hurt. Looks like Leo is going to beat the panda to death.

 _Hearing the sounds of the completely one sided battle and Po's pain filled cries Shifu and the other except Tigress darted towards the training hall in order to help Po but were blocked by Cheetah and Panther._

 _Crossing his arms,_ Cheetah: Whoa there, this is a 1 on 1 fight no outside interference.

 _Cheetah and Panther took their stance ready to prevent anyone from interfering with Leo's fight with Po. Just as fight was about to break out, a thunderous roar was heard followed by Po flying from the back training hall to the Hall of Heroes._

 _Cringing,_ Cheetah: Now I know that definitely had to hurt.

 _Hearing Leo's roar and watching him leaping after Po Tigress finally snapped out of her state of shock._

 _Balling her fists, Tigress: I can't let this continue._

 _Tigress bolted toward the Hall of Heroes but is knocked back by Cheetah._

 _Smirking,_ Cheetah: I don't think so Kitty. Like I told them, that's a 1 on 1 battle. No interference!

 _Releasing a bone chilling roar,_ Tigress: Get out of my way!

 _Looking into Tigress's eyes Panther noticed that unlike the others Tigress wasn't just worried about Po._

 _Stepping aside,_ Panther: Let her pass brother.

 _Cheetah looked at Panther confused but followed his brother's order and allowed Tigress to pass. Without hesitation Tigress shot pass them and bolted straight to the Leo and Po._

Cheetah: You going to tell me why we let her pass?

 _Looking at Tigress,_ Panther: I think she might mean something to Leo. Come on, we might be about to witness something interesting.

 _Curious about Tigress relationship with Leo Panther and Cheetah followed Tigress leaving Shifu and the others in the courtyard confused._

 _In the Hall of Heroes Leo mercilessly attacked Po. After a powerful strike to Po's face Leo kicked him through 3 pillars and into a wall. Entering the Hall of Heroes Tigress saw Po bloody and Leo completely consumed with anger and bleeding heavily from his reopened wounds as he approached Po to continue his onslaught. Arriving right after Tigress, Panther and Cheetah were slightly shocked at all the destruction and the state Leo was in._

 _Yelling,_ Tigress: Leo! You need to stop. You defeated Po and avenged Tai Lung. It's over!

 _To Panther's and Cheetah's amazement Tigress's words actually reached Leo as he stopped moving toward Po._

 _Coughing up blood,_ Po: Tigress there's no use trying to talk to him. He's just a monster like Tai Lung.

 _With his anger reignited, Leo threw Po through the roof as he jumped up and kicked Po back down causing a huge crater near Tigress. Cheetah cringed at the sound of Po's bones breaking on impact._

 _Watching Leo walked over to Po's motionless body,_ Panther: Well that should do it. Leo looks like he's ready to finish this now.

Cheetah: I hope so. I'm starting to feel sorry for the panda.

 _Having watched enough, Tigress leaped in front Leo embracing him. Completely lost in his anger Leo just kept walking toward Po while Tigress tried to hold him back. In the process of trying to stop Leo Tigress noticed he was bleeding far worse than she thought._

 _Forcing Leo to look her in the face,_ Tigress: Leo enough! Its over! I understand you're upset and angry but you need to come to your senses. All of your wounds have reopened and you're bleeding badly. I can't allow you to kill my friend nor can I watch you kill yourself.

 _Finally regaining his senses,_ Leo: Tigress why are you bleeding? Are you hurt, did I attack you?

 _Relieved,_ Tigress: No I'm fine you didn't attack me. This is your blood actually. Your wounds reopened during the fight.

 _Embracing Tigress,_ Leo: I'm sorry for destroying your home Tigress.

 _Cheetah and Panther stood completely shocked to see that Tigress was able to stop Leo's rampage unscathed, a feat not even Tai Lung could accomplish._

 _Dumbfounded,_ Cheetah: Well didn't see that coming.

 _As Shifu and the others arrived,_ Panther: You might want to go get that panda some medical attention before he dies. Leo we need to go and have a talk.

 _Raising Tigress's face,_ Leo: I have to go but I will see you soon.

 _Leo drops his head letting their foreheads touch before taking off._

 _Walking besides Cheetah,_ Panther: Take Leo to that cave outside the village and make sure you treat his wounds.

 _Cheetah quickly catches up to Leo to lead him to the cave._

 _Grabbing Panthers arm,_ Tigress: What are you guys going to do now?

Panther: I told your master that I would speak with Leo about what led to Tai Lung's death and I will follow whatever decision he makes.

Tigress: Let me speak with him. Right now he's walking the same line as Tai Lung and I won't see him cross it.

Panther: Sure. _Turning his back to Tigress,_ By the way, Leo respected and loved Tai Lung more than anyone else in the world but not even he could stop Leo when he snapped without suffering some kind of must mean a lot to him. We will be in the cave on the outskirts of the valley. Come when you're ready.

 _Walking over to Tigress,_ Shifu: We're taking Po to his room and we'll have Mantis treat him until the valleys doctors arrive. _As Tigress looked in the direction Leo and his brothers ran off in,_ He must mean a lot to you Tigress. As your father and not your master, allow me to give you some advice. _Looking down at Shifu,_ I let Tai Lung drown in his anger and sorrow. Don't make the same mistake I made. Although they aren't blood related they definitely shared a close bond and I can see a lot of Tai Lung in all of them, especially that lion. A lot has happened so I suggest you get some rest.

 _After watching Tigress walk away, Shifu looked at all the carnage, destruction and blood feeling fully responsible for creating 2 monsters, one in Tai Lung and now Leo._


	7. The Lion and The Tigress 7

The Lion and The Tigress

 _A few hours had passed since the battle between Leo and Po and tried to relax._

 _Sitting in her room, Tigress: What am I going to say? I don't know how Leo will react when he hears about Tai Lung nor do I know how to actually help him cope with it. No it doesn't matter. I have to find a way to make him understand. I can't allow him to become consumed by anger or attack the Palace. Walking out of her room Tigress ran into one of the doctors that treated Po and the others._

Tigress: How's Po and the others?

Doctor: Po suffered a concussion, 5 broken ribs, his left clavicle is broke, his left arm is broken and there's a minor fracture on his right leg. He also has a collapsed lung. He will live but won't be practicing kung fu for about 5-6 months. Monkey suffers from a mild concussion and will be out for a few days. As for everyone else, they only received minor cuts and bruises. All in all everyone will be fine and after the appropriate amount of time to heal will be back to fighting shape. Are you sure you don't need to be looked over Master Tigress?

 _Shaking her head,_ Tigress: No, it's ok. I'm completely fine but thank you for treating everyone.

 _As Tigress went to exit the dormitory,_ Crane: Where are you going Tigress?

Tigress: I'm heading off to meet with Leo speak with him. I got their location from his older brother before he took off.

 _Startled,_ Mantis: Are you insane? You want to go meet with those monsters alone? Did you not just watch what he did to Po? What if they attack you?

Tigress: We're only going to talk and I'm 100 percent sure they won't attack me.

Mantis: You talking about the 2 brutes that attacked the Palace and took us out like we were children or that savage who destroyed a good portion of the Palace and nearly killed Po. These are the guys you're going to go have a chat with by yourself and is 100 percent sure they won't attack you.

Crane: He makes a good point Tigress you shouldn't trust them or meet with them without back up.

 _Growing frustrated,_ Tigress: Look guys whether I go alone or with back up it doesn't even matter. If they wanted to they could kill us all if they wanted too. I have to go and you all just need to trust me.

 _Confused,_ Crane: Why is it so important to you? To be honest I would've expected you out of everyone here to be the most furious and ready to take those 3 down. They attacked the Palace, us, threatens Master Shifu and almost killed Po so why are you doing this? Why aren't you ready to do everything possible to bring them down like you were when Tai Lung broke out of prison?

 _Punching a hole in the wall,_ Tigress: Because I'm not going to let someone I care about be consumed by anger and grief. To us Tai Lung was a monster but to those 3 Tai Lung was a hero. Tai Lung saved them as cubs. He taught them kung fu and how to survive on their own. They were orphans struggling to survive alone and Tai Lung turned them into a family. You all have families, how would you feel if someone in your family was killed and you didn't know why? How would you guys react if Master Shifu or one of us was killed? I'm not saying they were right but we would have done the same thing.

 _Sternly,_ Crane: No, we would've learned the whole story first?

 _Looking at Crane,_ Viper: But isn't that what 2 of them did? 2 of them came here to learn why Tai Lung was killed. Tigress is right, if they wanted to kill us they could've whenever they wanted but they didn't. They even came before their brother arrived to talk with Master Shifu because they knew how he might react. They even tried to talk to him before he went after Po.

 _Calming down,_ Tigress: Leo was driven only by his rage and sorrow due to Tai Lung's death. All Leo knew was that Po killed his brother. The brother that saved his life took him off the streets and gave him a family. If I don't speak with him, he could easily become as cold blooded as Tai Lung did and this time there wouldn't be anyone around strong enough to stop him.

 _Hopping away,_ Mantis: I don't care! It doesn't change the fact that those guys are dangerous Tigress, just like Tai Lung was. You shouldn't go but we won't stop you.

 _Following Mantis,_ Crane: I have never seen Tigress this way before.

 _Looking back,_ Viper: You heard what she said? She really cares about him.

 _Surprised,_ Mantis: Who would've thought that super strict, stoic and hardcore Tigress could actually care so much about anyone, especially someone like that.

 _In the cave on the outskirts of the village Leo sat with his brothers. Leo was still thinking about Tigress's expression after he regained his composure and the pain in her eyes._

 _Throwing a pebble,_ Panther: So what's going on between you and Tigress?

 _Annoyed,_ Leo: What do you mean?

 _Nudging Leo,_ Cheetah: You know what he means little bro.

 _Hiding a grin,_ Leo: I met her after I got into a fight with some bandits. We both thought the other was a member of the bandits group and fought. After the mistake was cleared up we worked together to defeat them.

 _Confused,_ Panther: She gave you all those wounds?

Leo: No. It happened when the bandits ambushed us. She got hit during a battle with a poisoned arrow and became paralyzed. I got all these injures protecting her and jumping off a cliff didn't help much either. I passed out after dragging us to a nearby cave. When I awake she had bandaged me up and we talked. Later we found the bandits, defeated them and destroyed their hideout.

 _Amazed,_ Cheetah: Wow! To think you took all that damage defending her. You always been a fight first worry about others later kind of guy. You must have feeling for her.

 _Reaching the cave to hear Leo speaking about her, Tigress hid outside the entrance to the cave to hear how Leo felt about her._

Leo: I never met anyone like her before. I mean she was kind of uptight and stiff when we first met but after she opened up, she turned out to be an insanely awesome, level headed and a great warrior. With a little more time we will definitely be on par with me in terms of fighting ability. I care a lot for her but I doubt she will feel the same now that I almost killed her friend and damaged her home.

 _Tigress couldn't help but feel happy knowing Leo felt the same way she did._

 _Sensing Tigress arrived,_ Panther: I'm glad to hear you met someone you care so much about and willing to take that much abuse for Leo. I know I said we needed to talk but I changed my mind. I'll let her speak to you about Tai Lung.

 _Leo turned as Tigress walked into the cave. Immediately Leo jumped up and ran to embrace Tigress._

Leo: What are you doing here?

Tigress: Your brother told me where you guys were and I wanted to be the one to talk to you about Tai Lung.

Leo: Fine let's talk by the river.

 _As Leo turned to walk off Tigress noticed his wounds have started bleeding again and the bandages needed to be changed._

 _Calling out to Tigress and tossing her more bandages,_ Panther: Can you redress his wounds for me? Cheetah sucks at treating injuries.

 _Cheetah gave Panther a dirty look as Tigress walked off to catch up with Leo. Upon reaching the river Leo turned and kissed Tigress._

 _Holding Tigress,_ Leo: I wanted to do that ever since I left.

 _Sitting Leo down,_ Tigress: Not now. I need to redress your wounds.

 _Disappointed,_ Leo: Fine but we're going to finish that when you're done.

 _As Tigress dressed Leo's wounds the pair grew silent. Leo knew Tigress didn't know how to start their discussion about Tai Lung so he chooses to start the conversation._

Leo: I'm sorry for letting you see me in that state and I'm sorry for causing all the damages but I won't apologize for attacking the panda, he killed my brother and I couldn't let him get away with that.

Tigress: I figured you would say that but you need to at least understand why Po did what he did. Tai Lung was like a son to Master Shifu and he trained Tai Lung his whole life to become the Dragon Warrior. When the time came to pick the Dragon Warrior Tai Lung wasn't chosen because the previous master of the Palace, Master Oogway, felt he had darkness in him and wasn't worthy. After hearing this Master Shifu made the mistake of not opposing Master Oogway's decision and left Tai Lung to deal with his anger alone. His rage consumed him and he attacked the valley and the palace trying to get the Dragon Scroll. Master Oogway stopped him and helped design a prison for him. Years went by and Master Shifu never visited Tai Lung in prison. Tai Lung finally broke out after learning Po was chosen to be the Dragon Warrior. When he made his way back and attacked the palace again. According to Po he got the scroll during the battle but couldn't understand the meaning behind the scroll. Thinking he was being tricked Po said he wouldn't stop attacking. Po killed him because he felt it was the only way to completely save the valley and if he didn't Tai Lung would've returned and probably been too strong to defeat. To this day Master Shifu regrets everything that happened to Tai Lung. He believes Tai Lung decent to darkness is his greatest failure.

 _Growing angry,_ Leo: So basically your masters turned him into a monster. He was trained his whole life to become the Dragon Warrior and when he was denied what he believed was his birthright he was left to deal with his anger alone. _Breathing rapidly,_ Your master turned my brother into a monster. My brother, who saved me, taught me how to survive and fight. I will never get to speak with him or show him how far I progressed. I will never get to keep my promise to his either.

 _Embracing Leo from behind trying to calming him down,_ Tigress: What did you promise Tai Lung?

Leo: Before he left to head back to the palace we had our final sparring session. Since I was the smallest at the time I could never beat any of my brothers. I remember him defeating easily like always.

 _Flash back, yelling_ , Kid Leo: Wait till I get older! When I'm older you'll never be able to beat me again.

 _Placing a paw on Leo's head_ , Tai Lung: When you get older come find me and we will have a true battle but I don't know if you will be able to defeat the future Dragon Warrior.

 _Determined,_ Kid Leo: I promise I will beat you and take your title as Dragon Warrior.

 _Chuckling,_ Tai Lung: I accept your challenge and will be waiting for you little brother.

 _Noticing Leo's anger is still growing,_ Leo: I spent my whole life waiting for the day I could meet Tai Lung again and to have our promised battle. Now I never will. _Releasing a loud roar,_ All because you're master and that panda he gone.

 _Placing her paws on Leo's face,_ Tigress: Leo look at me, calm down. My master didn't know how to help Tai Lung until it was too late and suffers everyday for the lost of his son and Po did what he believed was right. Growing up I hated Tai Lung because I blames him for the way Master Shifu treated me but after learning a little more about him and having time to reflect on his life I know Tai Lung wasn't fully to blame for what he became. I know Tai Lung is looking down on you proud of the warrior you became. He's probably laughing about how badly you defeated Po.

Leo: My brother became a monster and after what just happened who's to say I won't become just like him?

Tigress: Because you have me. I won't the warrior I fallen for become a monster.

 _With his anger shattered,_ Leo: You fell for me Tigress?

Tigress: Yes. I think I started to fall for you when we were sparring in the forest.

Leo: I think that's the same time I fell for you Tigress. _Kissing Tigress,_ That was the moment I knew I wanted you to me my mate.

 _Without hesitation,_ Tigress: I would be honored to be your mate.

 _Tigress leans in to nuzzle against Leo causing him to purr._

 _Grinning smugly,_ Tigress: Awe did you just purr? That was so cute.

 _Hiding his face,_ Leo: Nope, that didn't happen. I don't purr.

 _Raising an eyebrow,_ Tigress: Sure whatever you say Leo.

 _Pinning Tigress to the ground,_ Leo: Now to finish what I started earlier.

 _Kissing Tigress again the 2 feminine's laid against a tree staring up at the night stars._

 _Heading back to the cave,_ Tigress: Leo what are you and your brothers going to do now? I can't let you destroy the Jade Palace or kill Po.

Leo: We will return tomorrow and apologizes for the destruction and for attacking your friends but I will not apologize to either your master or the panda. I still can't forgive them for what happened but I won't kill either of them. Beside I no longer feel like wasting my time fight against that weakling you guys call the Dragon Warrior.

Tigress: So you don't want the title of Dragon Warrior anymore?

Leo: No. That title means nothing to me if I couldn't defeat Tai Lung for it. The title doesn't even seem as nice now knowing my name will be associated with that panda's.

Tigress: I know what you mean. It really puts a new perspective to the title. Well I will see you tomorrow.

 _Tigress and Leo shared another kiss before Tigress ran off. Leo watched Tigress until she is out of sight before returning to the cave to inform Panther and Cheetah of his decision._


	8. The Lion and The Tigress 8

The Lion and The Tigress

 _After returning to the Jade Palace Tigress walked around looking for Shifu. Walking into the Hall of Heroes Tigress found Shifu cleaning up some of the damage._

 _Approaching Shifu,_ Tigress: Master Shifu I spoke with Leo. Tomorrow afternoon he and his brother will return to inform everyone they won't attack the Jade Palace or Valley. They are also willing to apologize for the destruction they cause and for attacking Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Viper but still can't forgive you or Po.

Shifu: That is good news Tigress and I accept their decision.

Tigress: There is one more thing master I chose to become Leo's mate.

 _Shocked,_ Shifu: That is great news. I am very happy for you Tigress. I'm glad I was able to watch you grow and proud to have been your master.

 _Puzzled,_ Tigress: What do you mean Master Shifu?

Shifu: Well aren't you going to leave the Jade Palace once all this is over.

 _Releasing she acted impulsive,_ Tigress: What have I done? I can't leave the Jade Palace. I was caught up in the moment and didn't think things through. What will I tell Leo?

Shifu: Whether you leave or stay it's your decision. I'm sure Leo will accept whatever decision you make. Now let's go get some rest.

 _The next day Leo, Panther, and Cheetah returned to the Jade Palace to speak with Shifu. Upon their arrival they found everyone waiting for them in the courtyard._

 _Stepping forward,_ Leo: After learning everything that led to Tai Lung's death we understand the course of action you took and will not attack the Jade Palace or any of you again. We also would like to apologize for the way we chose to handle the situation by attacking the members of the Furious 5. However we won't apologize to the panda or forgive Shifu. No matter how you look at it you're both responsible for turning him into a monster and his death. We can't forgive you for that but we won't kill you for it.

 _Walking forward to extend his paw,_ Shifu: Thank you. We will accept your apology and I hope one day you will be able to look pass my mistakes and you can forgive me for what happened to Tai Lung.

 _Shifu and Leo shook hands ending the conflict. Although the conflict was over tensions are still high amongst everyone. It was clear Crane, Mantis, Monkey and Po didn't like the 3 feline's presence and was still upset about the event of the previous day. Leo looked to Tigress and senses she is upset. Leo swiftly leapt toward Tigress scaring Monkey, Mantis, and Crane. The 3 took their fighting stances ready to fight but Leo ignored them._

 _Concerned,_ Leo: Tigress what's wrong?

 _Saddened,_ Tigress: I'm sorry Leo I agreed to be you mate but I can't leave the Jade Palace and everyone else. They all depend on me and I can't walk out on them.

 _Everyone is knocked back by the shock after hearing Tigress agreed to become Leo's mate. Crane was completely speechless as his jaw dropping wide open._

 _Shocked,_ Po: Wait, what! When did this happen?

 _Confused,_ Monkey: How did this happen?

 _Lost,_ Mantis: Wow didn't see that coming!

 _Excited,_ Viper: Congrats Tigress.

 _Looking into Tigress's eyes smiling,_ Leo: I understand Tigress but if you ever need me I will come instantly no matter where you are.

 _Turning to Panther and Cheetah,_ Leo: Let's go.

 _As Leo and Cheetah started to walk off,_ Panther: Master Shifu would it be possible for Leo to remain here with Tigress as your new student.

 _Completely shocked,_ Leo: Brother what are you thinking?

Panther: Tai Lung once told me that if we ever needed anything or guidance to find Master Shifu and he would help us. He also said if anyone could help Leo control his rage or keep him centered we would find them at the Jade Palace and I believe Tigress is the one. Beside I wouldn't want to separate my little brother from the one he clearly loves.

 _Angered at the suggestion,_ Po: Master Shifu no! You can't allow him to become a student here. He almost killed me and almost destroyed the Jade Palace at the same time.

 _Silencing Po,_ Shifu: It would be an honor to accept Leo as a student of the Jade Palace. Hopefully I can make up for the mistakes I made with Tai Lung by making sure they never happen to Leo and with Tigress's help I'm positive we can.

Panther: Well Leo there you have it, you can stay here with Tigress now.

 _Looking at Tigress,_ Leo: What do you think Tigress? It's your call.

 _Bowing to Leo,_ Tigress: Welcome to the Jade Palace, Leo.

 _Leo grabbed Tigress by the waist and kissed her in front of everybody. After kissing both Leo and Tigress remember they were standing in front of everyone and felt embarrassed everyone stared and Panther, Cheetah, Viper, and Shifu chuckled. Po and the rest of the Furious 5 were once again completely dumbfounded and speechless._

 _Concerned,_ Leo: What about you guys?

Panther: Me and Cheetah will travel across China to improve our skills. Don't forget you are always welcomed home anytime you want little brother. Just because you will be staying here won't change the fact that we are brothers.

 _Smirking,_ Leo: Well before you go let have to have another sparring session. It might be a while before I get the chance to beat up on my brothers again.

 _After sparring and relaxing for most of the day it was finally time for Leo to bid farewell to his brothers._

Panther: Tigress take care of our little brother.

 _Messing up Leo's mane,_ Cheetah: As you can see he's a lot to handle.

 _Laughing as Leo leered at his brothers,_ Tigress: I know and don't worry I'll keep him out of too much trouble _._

 _Appearing after Panther and Cheetah left,_ Shifu: Would you 2 please follow me?

 _Leo and Tigress followed Shifu confused about where they were going or what he had in store for them. Shifu led the 2 felines to a room on the second floor of the dormitory._

 _Impressed,_ Tigress: Wow I never knew this room was here. It's really nice.

Leo: Yea it isn't bad but why is the bed so big.

 _Chuckling,_ Shifu: Well now that you're staying with us I thought that you would need a room. As for the bed's size, I figured you would need a bigger bed since you 2 will be sharing this room. _Both Leo and Tigress looked shocked._ Leo can you open the drawer? _Leo opened the drawer to find new training clothes for both him and Tigress. Tigress new training gear is white with a golden stripe design running across the side._ Tigress these are to congratulate you on your mission. _Leo training gear is similar to Tai Lung old gear but the pants were black and red._ Leo those are a welcoming present and are similar to the gear Tai Lung use to wear. I hope you both like them.

 _Bowing,_ Tigress: Thank you Master Shifu.

 _Tigress looked at Leo who is still looking at the clothes and the room. Tigress nudged Leo hoping he would get the hint to bow and thank Shifu but Leo just looked confused._

 _Releasing what the hint meant,_ Leo: Oh right thanks.

 _Chuckling,_ Shifu: We will work on that. Well you both deserve this. I'll see you both tomorrow morning for training.

 _Once Shifu left the room Tigress turned to see Leo pouncing on her._

 _Knocking Tigress on the bed,_ Leo: I thought he was never going to leave. So you ready to break in the new bed. _As Tigress flipped Leo and kissed him,_ Leo: I'll take that's a yes.

 _As Leo and Tigress got closer together and nuzzled against each other both felines began to purr._

 _With a smug grin,_ Tigress: I thought you didn't purr?

 _With a playful growl,_ Leo: Never tell anyone I did that.

 _Smirking,_ Tigress: No promises.


	9. The Lion and The Tigress 9

The Lion and The Tigress

 _5 months have passed since Leo joined the Jade Palace and tensions between Leo, Po, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey were still high._

 _As Shifu oversaw everyone's training Po ran into the training hall excited to be able to practice kung fu again._

 _Busting through the doors,_ Po: Oh yea, the Dragon Warrior has returned!

 _Everyone rushed over to welcome Po back except Leo who could care less if Po returned or not. Po, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey felt annoyed at Leo's disinterest especially since he was the one who caused Po's injures._

Crane: He could at least try to pretend like he cares. He is the reason Po couldn't train for all these months.

 _Walking over,_ Shifu: Leave him be. He will come around sooner or later but welcome back Po. Let's return to training. Po you can spar against Monkey to get back into the swing of things.

 _Looking at Leo with a grin_ , Po: How about I spar against Leo?

 _Continuing his training,_ Leo: I don't feel like wasting my time playing with a weakling like you panda.

Po: You don't want to waste your time or you scared your victory was just a fluke and you might lose.

 _Breaking a wooden dummy,_ Leo: You defeating Tai Lung was a fluke. Our fight was just a one sided beating. Tigress you mind sparring with me?

Tigress: Sure

 _Grabbing Leo's arm,_ Po: How about you prove it then?

 _Knocking off Po's paw and annoyed,_ Leo: Grab me like that again and I'll make sure you'll never be able to practice Kung Fu again, you pathetic excuse of a warrior.

 _Pushing Leo and Po away from each other,_ Tigress: Enough you 2! Leo walk it off and get ready to spar. Po relax you just returned. Take it easy for a few days especially before challenging Leo.

 _Snarling,_ Leo: Fine!

 _Chuckling,_ Po: Hmmm never thought the big bad lion would walk away from a challenge just because his mate told him to. Here I thought you were a true warrior but it looks like you're just Tigress's little kitty cat. Tai Lung would've never backed down from a fight.

 _Annoyed,_ Tigress: Po what is that suppose to…..

 _Growling in Po's face,_ Leo: You want to repeat that again panda.

 _As Leo and Po stood face to face Mantis, Crane, and Monkey stood behind Po ready to back him up as Tigress and Viper desperately tried to separate them._

 _Walking between Leo and Po,_ Shifu: Looks like tension between you guys is still incredibly high so how about this? In order to get rid of the tension between my students, everyone will spar against Leo today.

 _Super excited,_ Po: Awesome!

 _With a malicious grin,_ Leo: Fine by me.

 _Escorting everyone to the courtyard,_ Shifu: Leo step forward. _Stepping up,_ So who wants to go first?

Leo: Just send 2 at a time. I want to get this over quickly without wasting too much energy.

 _Feeling disrespected Monkey and Mantis stepped up and began circling Leo. Once on opposite sides of Leo, Monkey and Mantis charged in. Right as Monkey and Mantis were about to kick Leo, he jumped up causing the 2 to strike each other. Before they could recover Leo pinned Monkey down by the throat and stepped on Mantis ending their match._

 _With a smug grin,_ Leo: Who's next?

 _Viper and Crane stepped up next. Immediately Crane flew into the sky flapping his wings sending dust into Leo's eyes. With the distraction Viper coiled around Leo's arm forcing him hit himself as Crane flew down aiming to strike him. Right as Crane is about to land his strike, Leo uncoiled Viper and using her body like a whip struck Crane in the chest knocking the air out of him. As Crane struggled to catch his breath Leo used Viper's body to tie them up ending the second match._

Leo: And then there were 2. Let's go panda, let's make this quick so I can get to the main event.

Po: You're not beating the Dragon Warrior twice.

 _Po rushed in throwing rapid strikes but Leo effortlessly blocked each strike. After dodging one of Po's wild strikes Leo kicked Po across the courtyard. Leo tried using a nerve strike but it did nothing to Po due to all of his fat. Using Leo's confusion as a distraction Po took his opportunity to strike Leo in the face._

 _Happy to finally land a blow,_ Po: Oh yea, how you like that?

 _Slowly turning his head Leo smiled showing Po his strike caused no damage. Leo released a quick flurry of strikes before toppling over Po with a kick to his gut. As Po fell over Leo grabbed Po by the neck and slammed him into the ground._

 _Egoistically,_ Leo: Do you still think our battle was a fluke panda?

 _Couching,_ Po: Ok maybe it wasn't a fluke.

 _Adding pressure to Po's neck,_ Leo: Admit defeat panda!

 _Struggling to move,_ Po: Never!

 _Po tried to escape Leo's grasp but the more he struggled the more pressure Leo applied. Noticing Po wasn't protecting his side Leo begun elbowing Po in the ribs. After taking 10 blows to the ribs and the pressure applied to his neck Po stopped struggling._

 _Coughing,_ Po: Alright, alright I quit you win.

 _Releasing Po and looking at Tigress,_ Leo: And now for the main event. You know I'm won't be holding back Tigress?

 _Grinning,_ Tigress: Bring it on Leo.

 _The two felines began circling one another looking for an opening or a slight hesitation as a leaf gently fell to ground started their match. While trading strikes Tigress and Leo seemed evenly matched but Leo seemed to holding back slightly. Although their sparring session grew more intense with each strike everyone felt a sense of playfulness coming from them. During the melee Tigress and Leo suddenly landed simultaneous blows to each other's face and stumbled back stunned after the exchange. As they lifted their heads back up Shifu sensed something is wrong and the atmosphere instantly shifted. Looking at their eyes Shifu noticed that both of their eyes have changed. Their round pupils became slit and eyes started to glow. Growling at each other Leo and Tigress unsheathed their claws signaling to Shifu this battle was about to become bloody. Tigress and Leo stared at each other as if they were bitter enemies before launching at each other and starting intense battle. Oozing with bloodlust their battle raged out of control as Leo and Tigress landed power bows, cutting deep into each other and sustained some serious wounds._

 _Concerned,_ Po: Master what going on? I know they're both intense warriors but they never fought this intense before. It's like they're trying to killing each other.

 _Shocked,_ Shifu: It seems Tigress and Leo have awakened their Chi but it sent both of them into a berserker like state.

 _Panicking,_ Po: What should we do they're going to kill each other master!

Shifu: We won't do anything Po. This fight will be over soon. With no control over their Chi they're burning through it rapidly and with those injures they won't be able to last much longer.

 _Everyone looked on as Tigress and Leo's battle rages on until their fist connect causing a small explosion and sent both felines flying into the wall. As they slowly got back up Shifu rushed in using a Chi blocking technique similar to the one Oogway used on Tai Lung causing them to collapse. As Shifu turned back to Po and the others he heard Leo and Tigress struggling to get back up. Shifu quickly used the technique on Tigress again putting her down for good but turned to find Leo ready to fight. Shifu took his stance prepared to battle against Leo. Being faster than Shifu predicted Leo throw Shifu across the courtyard before almost crushing him under his foot. Realizing the only way to end their fight Shifu bolted right at Leo and struck into his open wound. As Leo fell back from the blow Shifu quickly used the Chi blocking technique on him causing Leo to collapse to the ground for good._

 _In a demanding tone,_ Shifu: Everyone get them to their room and call the doctors here to treat them immediately.

 _As Po and the others carried Tigress and Leo off Shifu looked on amazed that his students ready to begin next phase of their training._

 _4 Hours passed before Tigress awoke next to Leo in their room. Tigress tried to get up but a group of doctors forced her back down._

 _Trying to sit up,_ Tigress: What happened? All I remember was sparring with Leo.

Head Doctor: Master Tigress you need to lay back down. Master Shifu had to use a Chi blocking technique on you and Master Leo twice after your sparring session got out of control. He said he will explain everything once you both had time to rest. Health wise both you and Master Leo are fine but you did sustained some deep cuts and bruises.

 _Pushing the doctor aside,_ Tigress: Thank you but I feel fine enough to walk around a bit.

 _Spotting Tigress as she walked out of her room,_ Po: Tigress how are you and Leo feeling?

 _Holding her side,_ Tigress: I'm fine, just a little sore. The doctors said we suffered a few cuts and bruises but will be completely fine. It's only a matter of time before Leo wakes up too.

 _As soon as Tigress finished her sentence a doctor was thrown out the door. On edge due to waking up with multiple doctors surrounding him yelling and a pounding headache Leo started striking out at every doctors within grasp._

 _Frightened,_ Doctor: We need some help in here!

 _Leaving Tigress behind Po and the others rushed into the room to stop Leo from attacking the doctors._

 _Trying to hold Leo back,_ Head Doctor: You need to relax Master Leo.

 _Staggering,_ Leo: Get off me!

 _Pinning Leo to the wall,_ Po: Leo they're just doctors trying to help you! You need to calm down!

 _As Po was thrown aside,_ Monkey: Leo you gotta stop!

 _Leaning against the wall,_ Tigress: Leo everything is fine so calm down and listen to them.

 _Still drained from awakening their Chi Tigress and Leo collapses to the ground and were helped back to their bed by Po and Monkey as Crane, Mantis and Viper help the doctors Leo hit. With Tigress and Leo back in bed the valley's doctors returned home except the head doctor._

Head Doctor: You both are extremely exhausted from your sparring session and after watching you collapse I can see you both need at least a full day of rest to recover.

 _After forcing Po and the others out of the room, the head doctor left so Tigress and Leo could get some rest._

 _Cringing,_ Leo: I feel like crap. What the hell happened to us?

Tigress: I don't know. I remember sparring but then everything became a blur.

Leo: Same here but do you remember feeling a sudden shot of electricity and power surging through your body before you blacked out.

Tigress: Yes, actually I do. We must have gotten out of control since Master Shifu used a Chi blocking technique on us twice.

 _Leo struggling to rise up,_ Leo: He probably knows what happened and I want some answers.

 _Grabbing the back of Leo's mane and pulling him back down,_ Tigress: We will but we need to rest for now. We obviously need it.

 _Placing an arm around Tigress,_ Leo: Sure whatever you say.

 _As Leo and Tigress fell asleep Shifu called over a messenger bird._

 _Handing over a letter,_ Shifu: Make sure Master Silver gets this immediately.

Messenger Bird: Yes Master Shifu _._


	10. The Lion and The Tigress 10

The Lion and The Tigress

 _After sleeping for 2 whole days Tigress finally woke up feeling refreshed._

 _Sitting up, Tigress: Good I feel back to normal._

 _Looking at a still sleeping Leo,_ Tigress: Leo wake up.

 _Rolling over,_ Leo: In a little while Tigress.

 _Pushing Leo out of bed,_ Tigress: You up now _._

 _Laying on the ground_ , Leo: You know you don't have to always push me out of bed to wake me up right?

 _Unsheathing her claws,_ Tigress: Would you prefer I gently poke you?

 _Sighing,_ Leo: Fine pushing me out of bed it is. _Yawning,_ Well now that we're up we should go find Master Shifu and figure out what happened.

 _Walking toward the door,_ Tigress: Yes but we need to eat first. It feels like we been sleep for a while.

 _Noticing Leo isn't following behind her,_ Tigress: What's wrong?

 _Looking uneasy,_ Leo: The others are probably eating right now and you know we don't exactly get along.

 _Walking over to Leo,_ Tigress: How about you give it a try what's the worst that can happen?

 _Thinking about it,_ Leo: One of them looks at me the wrong way and I beat all of them brutally.

 _Tigress and Leo kiss before heading off to the kitchen. In the kitchen Po is making noodles while the others sat and waited._

Po: I wonder how they're doing. They have been sleeping for a long time.

Crane: Well that sparring session was pretty insane. If Shifu didn't stop them they might have killed each other. After all that it only makes sense that they would be completely drained.

Viper: You shouldn't worry too much Po. The doctors said they would be fine after they rested.

Po: Well I'll make them a bowl just in case they wake up soon. I know they're going to be starving.

 _Surprised,_ Monkey: You're making one for Leo too?

Po: Yea, I think it time we accepted him. I mean while I was hurt I was able to think it over and I can't blame him for attacking me. I probably would've done the same if I was in his shoes. Also since he's been here he hasn't caused any problems and kept away from us. I don't know if he was doing so to give us our space or because he doesn't like us.

 _Chuckling,_ Viper: He doesn't care too much about any of you. He mostly just thinks you're all just weak.

Po: But we shouldn't keep treating him like an unwanted guest.

Crane: Po might be right. During our sparring matches he didn't hurt any of us either. It seemed like he was trying to end each match while causing the least amount of damage possible. He could have easily just beaten us into submission.

Mantis: And I have to admit with him around Tigress has loosened up a lot and isn't a strict slave master about of training sessions. Shifu is even having problem with playing around now.

Monkey: Po I got an idea! You should prank him. Make him 2 bowls, one normal and other bowl super spicy.

 _Laughing,_ Po: Great idea. This is going to be awesome!

 _Just as Po finished making the noodles Tigress walked in the kitchen._

 _Happy to see Tigress up,_ Po: Hey Tigress how are you feeling? How's Leo?

Tigress: I'm fine and you can ask Leo yourself.

 _Walking in behind Tigress,_ Leo: Don't waste your breath I'm fine.

Po: Here Tigress I thought you would be hungry so I made you a bowl.

 _Watching Leo looking through the cabinets for food,_ Po: I also made a bowl for you as well Leo.

 _Tigress sensed something isn't right as everyone tried to hide their expressions. Looking at Po confused,_ Tigress: What's going on?

 _Whispering,_ Viper: Just go with it Tigress.

 _Realizing what was happening,_ Tigress: That is kind of you Po. Po is a really good cook Leo.

 _Accepting the bowl,_ Leo: Whatever you say.

 _As Leo sat to eat everyone stared at him with growing anticipation. As he raised the food closer to his mouth everyone found it hard to keep their composure. After taking a few bite Leo's eyes shot open as his mouth begun to burn._

 _Falling out of his seat,_ Monkey: We found his weakness! Spicy food!

 _Growling,_ Leo: Your dead panda!

 _Still laughing,_ Tigress: Leo relax, it was just a prank. Consider it their way of saying welcome to the Jade Palace.

 _Handing Leo the regular bowl laughing,_ Po: We haven't really been treating you like a fellow student so we thought it was time to change that.

 _Staring at the bowl cautiously Leo sat down begun eating while leering at Po._

Mantis: Man and I thought Tigress couldn't take a joke.

 _Tigress leered at Mantis before everyone shared a laugh and Leo even couldn't help but grin. As everyone ate Crane told Tigress and Leo about what happened after they blacked out._

Tigress: Thanks for the meal Po. Come on Leo we need to find Master Shifu.

Leo: Alright. _Standing in front of Po,_ Thanks for the food but if you ever do that again I'll make you regret it.

 _Confused and slightly scared,_ Po: I don't know if I should take that as a threat or progress.

 _Smiling,_ Tigress: Take it as progress and thanks guys for accepting him.

 _As Tigress and Leo left, Viper: I can't believe how much Tigress has changed since she met Leo._

 _Walking down the hallway,_ Leo: Tigress do you know anything about Chi. I never heard of it before?

Tigress: I know it something only true masters can learn but that's it.

 _Walking into the courtyard Tigress and Leo found Shifu practicing his kung fu._

Shifu: Tigress and Leo, glad to see you both up and about. How are you 2 feeling?

Tigress: We're feeling fine Master Shifu.

 _Impatient,_ Leo: So what is this Chi stuff and why did it cause us to blackout?

 _As Shifu was about to explain Master Silver made his way to the courtyard. Master Silver is a massive, well built silverback gorilla famed for his Chi control and incredible kung fu skills._

 _Approaching the 3,_ Silver: Chi is the energy that flows through every living creature in the world and can only be awakened by individuals with great martial art prowess. Once awaked, Chi can give its user great power.

Shifu: Master Silver you look well.

Silver: Shifu it's been too long. So are these the warriors you told me about in your letter.

Shifu: Yes at is Tigress and Leo. I believe it time to start their Chi training.

 _As Silver circled Tigress and Leo his eyes started glowing as which made both of felines feel uncomfortable._

Silver: Yes you're right Shifu it is time. Both of their Chi's are….

 _Grabbing Silver's arm as he motioned toward Tigress,_ Leo: I don't know who you are or why you're circling us but if you lay a paw on her we'll have a serious problem.

 _Holding Leo back_ , Tigress: Leo he's just here to help us. There's no need to get fired up.

Silver: No its fine Tigress. He'll understand Chi better if he witnesses it firsthand. Let's have a little sparring match kid.

 _Leo and Silver took their stances and begun fighting. Using his speed Leo rushed in attacking Silver with a flurry of fast strikes and kicks but Silver blocked every blow. Pushing Leo back Silvers started a flurry strikes himself as Leo was forced on the defensive. Spotting an opening Leo landed 4 quick strikes and a kick forcing Silver back a few yards._

 _With a smug grin,_ Leo: Looks like this Chi stuff isn't all that helpful in a battle.

 _Laughing,_ Silver: Let me show you what Chi can do.

 _Leo stood ready to fighting again until a white aura started flowing around Silvers body and released an overwhelming pressure._

 _Smirking,_ Silver: Want to keep fighting.

 _Unable to back down Leo charged at Silver's aiming to strike him in the face but his strike was stopped short. Silver slowly lifted his arm causing Leo to jump back but he was suddenly sent flying back into the wall. Confused and frustrated Leo bolted toward Silver again but out of nowhere Silver's speed increased and by the time Leo took 2 steps Silver hit him square in the chest sending him flying back into the wall._

 _Noticing Tigress was ready to leap in and help Leo,_ Shifu: Go help Leo this battle is over.

 _Releasing his Chi,_ Silver: He quite skilled Shifu and they both possess powerful Chi.

 _Helping Leo up,_ Tigress: You alright?

 _Angered,_ Leo: I'm fine but this fight isn't over yet!

 _Watching Leo struggle to move,_ Tigress: You can barely walk. It over, you lost.

 _Rubbing his chest,_ Leo: Fine! I haven't lost a fight that badly since I was a cub. What the hell was that white stuff flowing around him? First it felt like I hit a wall of iron, then I dodge his attack but some pressure sent flying into a wall, and then it was like his speed tripled out of nowhere.

Silver: That was Chi and with training you'll be able to do what I just did and more. Your Chi's have awakened but since neither of you knew about Chi when it awoke during your sparring session it sent you both into a berserker state.

Tigress: But I feel normal.

Leo: Same here and I didn't feel any different just now. I wasn't even able to fight back once you started using your Chi.

 _Laughing_ , Silver: That's because you don't understand Chi or trained to use it. Now that your Chi's have awakened you need to start training in order to control it or you will enter that berserker mode every time you fight in an intense battle.

 _Walking over,_ Shifu: And I requested Master Silver to come here just for that purpose.

Silver: I can teach you the basics of Chi but everyone master's Chi at their own pace. Before that you need to understand what Chi is before you start training. Like I said early, Chi is the energy that all creatures have within them but only a few can awaken it and can use it in actual combat. Chi can be used to protect, repel, turns your body into a weapon and increase your preexisting strength, speed, and durability. For example your claws could become sharper than swords and your skin can become stronger than armor. I demonstrated a few of these abilities against Leo. There are also 2 styles of Chi. Yin Chi and Yang Chi. Yin Chi or Light Chi can give its user amazing healing abilities and gives you the ability to sense others at great distances. Yang Chi or Dark Chi has the ability to manipulate others, enslave them and can cause wounds to not heal. In most cases Yang Chi is the stronger form between the 2 because it is strengthen through hate, rage, and a desire for power. If you use your Chi while completely enraged or out for blood you can summon Yang Chi. Yang Chi is also known for corrupting the user causing them to be lost to darkness. There has only been one kung fu master in history to master Yang Chi without being corrupted but how he accomplished this feat was lost to history. If Yang Chi is fully mastered the user would become almost unstoppable since only master of both Chi's can defeat them. Due to this learning Yang Chi is outlawed and isn't practiced it anymore.

 _Eager,_ Leo: So when do we start training?

Silver: We will start your training tomorrow. Get some good rest tonight.

 _In the northern hills of China 4 individuals approached a temple located off a lake. Arriving at the temple gates one of the individuals destroyed the gates alarming everyone inside. Master Rhino and his students raced to the entrance of the temple ready to fight._

 _Outraged,_ Rhino: Who dares attack my temple?

 _Master Rhino looked on in horror as the dust settled and Oso a massive grizzly bear appeared along with Masters Wolf, Leopard and Gator._

Oso: I believe you're mistaken, you mean my temple. This temple and its most powerful warriors all belong to me.

 _Surprised,_ Rhino: Oso? You were banished by Master Silver! Why have you returned and why are Masters Wolf, Leopard and Gator following you?

Oso: No one can banish me. I told Master Silver I would return after I master Yang Chi and take over China. As for them, after I defeated them and took over their temples, I enslaved them with my Chi and your next along with anyone else who has awakened their Chi. _Signaling the 3 Masters,_ Now attack, kill everyone and bring Master Rhino to me.

 _In unison,_ The 3 Master: Yes Master Oso.

 _Walking toward the temple's warriors the 3 Masters body were surrounded by a dark aura as they summoning their Chi and started killing Rhino's students. During the melee one of Rhino's students was sent flying out of the temple and fatally injured. Master Rhino surprised the 3 Masters using Yang Chi summoned his Chi and attacked Oso but Oso easily stopped his attack._

 _With a devilish grin,_ Oso: Allow me to show you what true Chi mastery looks like.

 _Oso summoned his Chi but unlike the 3 Masters Chi, Oso's Chi incased his body in a black substance with a shadow like mist flowing off him. The only visible parts of Oso body were his brightened brown eyes, teeth and claws. In a show of power Oso threw Rhino into the wall and beat him into a crater before kicking Rhino into a pile of his dead students._

 _Standing over Rhino,_ Oso: This is what Chi mastery looks like.

 _Struggling to stand,_ Rhino: You may defeat me but someone will stop you! You will never take over China

 _Pulling Rhino up,_ Oso: And that's where you're wrong. Only a master of Yin and Yang Chi can stop me and no such master exists.

 _Placing his paw on Rhino's chest Oso surged Yang Chi inside Rhino body until his pupil became slit and enslaved like the other masters._

Oso: Now Rhino what other temple has powerful warriors?

Rhino: The Jade Palace master. Although few in numbers all of their warriors are strong fighters. Not long ago the Dragon Warriors was chosen and defeated Tai Lung. I have also recently sensed two individuals awaken their Chi as well.

Oso: Good, they'll be our next target. Send them a message stating your temple was attacked and you're in need of help immediately. When they arrive greet them as the rest of you prepare to ambush. Once they drop their guards kill everyone but capture the 2 who's Chi have awaken and bring them to me.

 _In unison,_ The 4 Masters: Yes Master Oso.

 _After watching Master Rhino being enslaved and his comrades killed, the temples only remaining student, a young coyote that recently joined the temple, ran away after hearing Oso plan._

 _Scared and trying to stop the bleeding, Coyot: I have to warn the Jade Palace immediately. If they come here they'll be killed. I just hope I can make it in time._


	11. The Lion and The Tigress 11

The Lion and The Tigress

 _As the sun rose over the Valley of Peace Tigress and Leo met with Master Silver to begin their Chi control training._

Silver: Are you 2 ready to begin?

 _Cracking his knuckles,_ Leo: Let's get started already.

Silver: Before we begin do either of you remember what occurred right before blacking out.

Tigress: I remember suddenly feeling like electricity and power surged through my body.

Leo: It was like I was on fire.

Silver: Good, now try and remember that feeling. Feel that sensation flowing through your body. Once you feel surging throughout your entire body push it outward. Focus on it surrounding your body. Tigress you're first, take a deep breath and concentrate.

 _Steeping forward Tigress took a deep breath and closed her eyes. For a few seconds nothing happened, then pebbles and dust under her begun rumbling. As she opened her eyes the pebbles and dust began to rise off the ground as a white aura began to surround her and her eyes started to glow brightly._

Silver: Well done Tigress. How do you feel?

 _Looking over her body,_ Tigress: I feel amazing.

Silver: Good now try maintaining it Tigress. Leo it's your turn.

 _Just like Tigress Leo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Just as before the pebbles and dust under Leo began to rumble but suddenly stopped._

 _Believing it was a sign that Leo was struggling,_ Silver: Keep focusing Leo, not everyone gets it on their first so just…..

 _Just as Silver is about to complete his sentence Leo's eyes brighten as his Chi surrounded him instantly and sent every small object flying away from him._

 _Looking at his paws,_ Leo: You weren't kidding Tigress, this feel amazing. I feel unstoppable.

Silver: Not bad you 2. It normally takes a full day for individuals to summon their Chi. Now I want you 2 to maintain your Chi for 3 hours. I want you both to get use to your Chi flowing through your bodies. I also want you to release you Chi every 20minutes and focus on summoning it back as fast as possible. I will return in 3 hours to see your progress.

 _Watching Silver walk away,_ Leo: So we're suppose to just stand here and summon our Chi? I want to use this in a fight.

Tigress: Be patient Leo. Last time we used Chi we were out for 2 days. This will help us get use to the burden of using it and prevent us from going into that berserker state again.

 _Turning back to Tigress,_ Leo: I guess so but this is going to be really boring.

Tigress: Well maybe it can help you work on you impatience.

Leo: Highly doubt that.

 _After 3 hours passed Silver returns to check up on Leo and Tigress._

Silver: So let's see how for you both have progressed.

 _Leo and Tigress stood relaxed and instantly summoned their Chi. Their bodies are instantly surrounded by their auras as their eyes began to glow and electricity surged around them._

 _Completely shocked, Silver: I'm impressed. They were able to summon their Chi effortlessly and I haven't seen electricity in anyone's Chi in a long time. They're going to be powerful warriors._

Leo: So when are we going to work on something hard.

 _Chuckling,_ Silver: Ok let's work on hardening you Chi. Once perfected your Chi will act as armor but you must be careful. Using your Chi to strengthen your body's durability will drain your Chi very quickly. This should be used in extreme situations. For example anything attacks you can't avoid or attacks from anything that would cause a great deal of damage.

 _Impatiently,_ Leo: Enough of the lengthy details Master Silver let's just get on with it.

 _Elbowing Leo,_ Tigress: Be respectful and patient!

 _Chuckling,_ Silver: Leo you remind me of my old student Oso.

Leo: I never heard of him.

Silver: Oso was an old student of mines. I was once the master of a temple that specialized in Chi training. Oso was a strong fighter much like you 2 and began training under me after he awoken his Chi. Much like you Oso was impatient when he started training but he trained tirelessly to master his Chi, always seeking to improve his skills. I was proud of him but that pride blinded me from seeing the truth about Oso. He wanted to master both forms Chi so he could be strong enough to change China and end all conflicts. I told him Yang Chi was too dangerous but he felt I was being paranoid and started using Yang Chi alone. Like many before him the power corrupted him. He started believing the best way to make a change would be to rule over China. He soon started manipulating my other students and sent them in a berserker like state. When I learned what he was doing I confronted him but feeling that I was afraid of his power started an all out battle within my temple. By the end of the battle my temple was destroyed and all my students were dead. Due to my personal feeling I couldn't finish Oso off, so I banished him. In his anger Oso promised he would return to take over China after he fully mastered Yang Chi. I never saw Oso again but I fear one day he will return. With all my students dead I never reopened my temple.

 _Walking away,_ Leo: Looks like allowing students to become monsters is a common trait you and Master Shifu share.

 _Angered,_ Silver: What! How dare you….

 _As Leo returned to training,_ Tigress: Forgive him Master Silver he didn't mean to be disrespectful. Tai Lung was Leo's older brother and your experience with Oso is similar to Master Shifu's and Tai Lungs. Although Leo doesn't like to admit it he's still not over what happened to Tai Lung. You don't have to worry about either of us ending up like Oso. Although Leo can be a hot head and impatient he won't cross that line nor will I let him if he ever tried.

 _Watching Tigress reprimand with Leo, Silver: Impatient, arrogant, aggressive, and a short temper. He definitely has a lot of Tai Lungs personality traits and the kung fu skill to match. I hope your right Tigress because if Leo ever snapped he might become the greatest threat China has ever known._

 _Bowing reluctantly,_ Leo: I'm sorry Master Silver for what I said. I have a habit of speaking before I think.

 _Accepting the apology,_ Silver: Let's get back to training. In order to harden your Chi you have to focus on turning your Chi into something tough, solid and strong.

 _Summoning their Chi Tigress and Leo begin focusing on objects that were tough. Leo focused on an iron wall he hit as a cub and Tigress focused on the Ironwood trees behind the Palace. As they focus harder their Chi grew slightly brighter._

Silver: Good now let's see how tough you have made your Chi's.

 _Without hesitation Silver hit Tigress and Leo in the chest knocking them back and dispelled their Chi._

 _While Tigress and Leo caught their breath,_ Silver: You need to focus on something unbreakable. If you focus on anything weak your Chi won't protect you. Now try again.

 _This time Leo focused on a steel post he could never break and Tigress focused on a steel beam she hit once that almost broke her paw. With electricity surging in their Chi Tigress and Leo stood ready for Silver to attack. Although Silver still hit Tigress and Leo with enough force to push them back neither feline was fazed too much by the blow and able to dust off the impact._

Silver: Good now practice this for 3 hours. Don't hold back when striking each other or you won't get the most out of your training.

 _After 3 hours Silver returned to find Leo and Tigress sparring._

 _Confused,_ Silver: What are you 2 doing?

Leo: We figured out the hardening trick and I started to grow restless so I asked Tigress to spar with me.

Silver: Ok let's how much you figured out?

 _Tigress and Leo summon their Chi and Leo signals Silver to attack. Silver struck both felines but his strike is stopped short from making contact with their body._

 _Grinning,_ Leo: What's next.

 _Charging his Chi,_ Silver: Try stopping this.

 _Focusing his Chi into his paw Silver struck Leo in the stomach, dispelling his Chi and dropping him on the floor._

 _Sternly,_ Silver: Don't get cocky! Your Chi isn't a perfect amour. If you're facing someone who's Chi is stronger than yours or an attack that extremely powerful, your Chi won't save.

 _Standing up annoyed,_ Leo: Lessoned learned but you could've just said that.

Silver: You both are learning quickly. It normally takes a week or 2 to learn how to summon Chi and hardening it but you managed to learn it in about 6 hours. I think you both should take the rest of the day off.

Leo: We're fine. We can keep going.

Tigress: Master Silver please let's continue.

 _Sensing their determination,_ Silver: Fine, let's work on turning your Chi into additional strength and speed.

 _Excited,_ Leo: About time.

Silver: First you have to summon your Chi. Once you feel your Chi surging through you body, limbs and muscles focus on how you want to use it and that's it.

 _Doubting,_ Leo: What's the catch? That sounds too simple.

Silver: Yes the concept it easy enough to understand but only when you can do this without thinking, when it becomes second nature can you actually master it.

 _Tigress and Leo summon their Chi and began focusing on their Chi flowing to each part of their body. Once Leo felt his Chi flowing into his legs he pushed off the ground and blasted across the courtyard. Tigress followed suit increasing her speed and bolted around the courtyard._

Silver: Good now try increasing your strength and break these boards made out of wood from an ironwood tree.

 _Focusing on increasing their strength Tigress and Leo's auras surged violently as they destroyed the boards._

Silver: Good. For the rest of the day you will focus on hardening your Chi, increasing you speed, and power.

 _Leo and Tigress spent the rest of the day learning to use their Chi to increase their speed or strength to catch or break any object Silver threw at them as well as suddenly hardening their Chi to block Silver's random attacks. As the sun began to sun Leo and Tigress lied on the ground completely drained._

Silver: That's enough for today. Go eat and get some rest. You've made a lot of progress today so as a reward sleep in tomorrow _._ We will continue on your training tomorrow afternoon.

 _Raising his arms up,_ Leo: Finally! It's about time we got to sleep in.

 _Watching Tigress and Leo walk off, Silver: I can't believe those 2. They're naturals when it comes to Chi. At the rate they're improving they will certainly master Chi faster than anyone I've ever trained before._

 _Walking out of the scroll room,_ Shifu: How did they do Master Silver?

Silver: They're progressing incredible fast and have already learned the basics of Chi. They're both going to become incredibly strong Chi masters one day. I'll give them a year before using Chi becomes second nature to them like breathing.

 _Although Silver was proud of Leo and Tigress, a sense of something terrible heading their way caused he to be concerned._


	12. The Lion and The Tigress 12

The Lion and The Tigress

 _Walking back to their room after eating breakfast Tigress and Leo got prepared to meet with Silver to continue their training._

 _Yawning,_ Leo: Using Chi really drains you but that power is incredible.

Tigress: Yeah but we have to make sure we don't cross the line and ever use Yang Chi. Especial you with that quick temper of yours.

 _Embracing Tigress,_ Leo: Well we don't need to worry about that. You never break rules, even the small ones like sleeping in. _Laughing as Tigress pulled away,_ I'm just joking. Besides if something ever happened where I tried or used Yang Chi I know you'll be there to stop me.

 _Pulling away,_ Tigress: I promise I won't let that happen. Now come on we need to get to Master Silver before we're late.

 _Smirking,_ Leo: You want to race to the courtyard?

Tigress: You're on and I'll call it. We take off on "Go" alright.

 _Leo and Tigress summoned their Chi preparing to race. As Tigress is saying "Go" Leo turned kissing Tigress causing her to hesitate as Leo dashed off._

 _While running, Leo: She's going to be pissed._

 _Leering at Leo as they entered the courtyard,_ Tigress: You cheated.

Leo: Come on Tigress, you've used that trick to me a few times before so count that as payback.

 _Walking toward the 2,_ Silver: I see you're having fun with your new abilities but don't abuse them. Remember your Chi will strengthen you preexisting abilities so if you start relying on it more than your normal training, you will become weaker. Now let's begin where you left off yesterday. Summon your Chi and concentrate.

 _For the next 4 hours Tigress and Leo practiced using their Chi like they did the day before while Po and the rest of the Furious 5 trained with Shifu in the training hall. Everyone's training was interrupted when a messenger bird flew into the Jade Palace panicking._

 _Yelling,_ Messenger Bird: I have an urgent letter for Master Shifu!

 _With a look of disbelief,_ Shifu: How can this be?

Po: What's going on Master Shifu?

Shifu: Someone has attacked Master Rhino's temple and he requesting help from the Jade Palace but who would be foolish enough to attack Master Rhino? Master Rhino isn't just a powerful warriors but his Chi control is also incredible. The oddest part of it all is Master Rhino is requesting help. Master Rhino is known for being stubborn and never requesting help. He would rather die than ask for help. _Leo takes note of Shifu's words and started to feel uneasy about something._ Everyone head to Master Rhino temple at once.

 _In unison,_ Everyone: Yes Master Shifu.

 _Stopping Leo and Tigress,_ Silver: I would suggest you both only use your Chi if you absolutely must. I you're not ready to use it in actual combat yet.

Tigress: Don't worry Master Silver I believe we can handle this without using any Chi.

 _Tigress and Leo darted off catching up to the others as they all headed to Rhino's temple._ _Silver and Shifu watched them leave but felt an uneasy feeling growing in the back of their minds. During the trip Tigress noticed Leo was deep in thought. Believing Leo was focusing on the task at hand she didn't question him. Deciding traveling all night wouldn't be smart Tigress found a spot for the group to make camp._

 _Stopping everyone,_ Tigress: Let's make camp here for the night and we will reach Master Rhino's temple by nightfall tomorrow.

 _Beyond relieved,_ Po: Thanks you because pandas weren't meant for jogging, let alone sprinting all day.

 _After making camp, everyone sat around talking and laughing while Po cooked up a meal. Noticing Leo disappeared right after they made camp Tigress decided to search for him. It wasn't long until Tigress spotted Leo sitting in a tree staring off in the distance._

 _Standing in front of Leo,_ Tigress: Leo the food should be ready so let's go eat.

 _Completely lost in thought Leo didn't even notice Tigress standing in front of him. After placing her paw on Leo's shoulder and repeating herself, Leo finally snapped back to reality and followed Tigress back to camp._

 _Walking back to the others,_ Tigress: Is everything alright Leo?

 _With a fake grin,_ Leo: Yeah everything is fine, just thinking of a way to improve our training.

 _Tigress knew Leo was lying but chose talk about it later away from the others. After finishing dinner everyone settled down and fell asleep. After an hour went by Tigress noticed Leo getting up without waking her and left the campsite. Tigress watched Leo walk out of sight before following him. Tigress quickly found Leo practicing his kung fu in an open patch of grass._

 _After watching Leo practice for a short period of time,_ Tigress: So what is going on Leo?

 _Continuing to train,_ Leo: Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up and I couldn't sleep so I decide to come here and train.

 _Stopping Leo from training,_ Tigress: Leo explain? You haven't been yourself since we left the Jade Palace.

 _Sighing,_ Leo: I don't know. I been getting this weird feeling something isn't right, like some bad is about to happened. I guess I'm just worried but I never been worried about a battle before. I normally amped before a battle but something isn't right.

 _Embracing Leo,_ Tigress: I understand you're worried, it happens but things will be fine. We are all Kung Fu Masters so I'm sure we can handle anything that comes our way. Besides I'm here to watch your back. We'll be fine.

 _Holding Tigress tighter,_ Leo: You're right, maybe I'm just over thinking things. Everything is probably going to be fine and I definitely won't let anything happen to you either. _Looking in Tigress's eyes,_ Have I ever told you how much I really care about you or how amazing you are?

 _Leaning in to kiss Leo,_ Tigress: You could say it more often. Now come on let's get some rest. We don't know what we're in for tomorrow so there's no reason to lose sleep or tiring yourself out training.

 _Once they reached the campsite Tigress and Leo laid down next to each other. As Leo fell asleep he held Tigress closely. Tigress couldn't help but to nuzzle against him before finally falling asleep herself._

 _As the morning came Shifu and Silver were awoken to a screaming voice._

 _Barely alive and struggling to speak,_ Coyot: Master Shifu. Some guy named Oso attacked Master Rhino temple. He's traveling with Masters Leopard, Wolf, and Gator. They killed everyone. Master Rhino tried to stop him but Oso became covered in this black shadow like substance and easily overpowered him. Then he started surging that black stuff into Master Rhino and turned him into his slave. He said he going to take over China and enslave anyone who has awakened their Chi. He said Jade Palace was next.

 _Shifu and Silver both watched as Coyot died with tears falling down his face._

 _Placing Coyot down,_ Shifu: We have to go help them! Their walking right into a trap.

 _Wrapping Coyot's body in a fancy covering, Shifu handed him over to the palace attendants to be buried in the Graveyard of Warriors before taking off to save everyone._

 _At the same time Tigress and the others awoke and continued toward Rhino's temple. As the sun set covering the forest in darkness the group finally arrived at Rhino's temple._

 _Seeing Master Rhino standing near the temple gate,_ Po: Look its Master Rhino! Let's go find out what happened and kick some butt.

 _Running to Master Rhino, Po was completely unaware of the danger waiting for him but noticing slight movement in the bushes Leo took off at top speed after Po. Right as Po reached Master Rhino, Leo threw Po back toward the others right as Rhino kicked Leo in the ribs, sending him flying through multiple trees. Before anyone could check on Leo, Masters Wolf, Leopard, and Gator appeared out of nowhere and started attacking. Crawling out of the rubble Leo growled as he leaped back into the fight. Although the 4 Masters were outnumbered they had no problems dealing with Po, Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis but Leo and Tigress were another story. Using the others as distractions Leo and Tigress were able to put the 4 Masters on the defensive and push them back. After being pushed back the 4 Masters summoned their Chi's. Po and the other looked on in fear as darkness surrounded the 4 masters bodies, eyes brighten and pupils slit. The force of all four of the 4 Masters summoning their Chi released a shockwave that sent everyone flying back. Instantly things went from bad to worse as the 4 Master started seriously injuring everybody._

 _Struggling to stand,_ Leo: Tigress, let's do it!

 _Tigress knobbed her head in agreement as they both summoned their Chi sending out another huge shockwave. Sensing their Chi's, Oso smirked as he walked over to the battle. Although Tigress and Leo were holding their own they were slowly being pushed back as they were outnumbered 2-1 and had to protect Po and the others. Still not use to fighting while using their Chi, Leo and Tigress auras dispelled and were sent flying back by the 4 Masters._

 _Shaking off the blow,_ Leo: Tigress you alright?

 _Groaning in pain,_ Tigress: I could be better.

 _Appearing from the temple,_ Oso: Well what do we have here? You 2 are quite powerful and will make great additions to my growing army. Kill the rest them! I have no need for weaklings.

 _Stepping up,_ Leo: Everyone run. I can hold them off long enough for you to escape. Get back and warn…..

 _Standing at Leo's side,_ Tigress: No! Everyone we'll hold them off. So hurry up, get out of here and warn Masters Shifu and Silver about this. _Looking at Leo,_ I'm not leaving you to fight them off alone. I told you last night I would have your back no matter what and I meant that.

 _Looking into Tigress's eyes,_ Leo: I should've known you wouldn't go for that. You're definitely the best Tigress.

 _As Tigress turned to face the 4 Masters, Leo raised his paw striking her in the back of the neck and knocked Tigress out cold. Picking up Tigress's limp body, Leo handed her over to Po._

 _Shocked and confused,_ Po: What the heck Leo, why did you do that?

 _Kissing Tigress on the forehead,_ Leo: Look Po she's hurt and that bear just said he wanted to capture us both. I'm not letting that bastard get her or kill anyone. At least with you guys out of the way I can fight to my fullest. I'll hold them off. Warn Shifu and Silver.

 _Saddened by Leo's sacrifice,_ Po: What about you? You're hurt and outnumbered 5 to 1.

 _Looking toward the 4 Masters and Oso,_ Leo: This little pain is nothing. I'll find a way to escape later but if I can't I'll take a few of them down with me. _Looking down at Tigress,_ Tell Tigress when she wakes up I'm sorry but thank you for everything. Tell her I love her so much. _Turning back to the 4 Masters and Oso Leo_ , Now go!

 _Although Po and the others didn't want to leave, they knew they had no choice and ran away. Unwilling to let Po and the other escape Wolf went after them but Leo kicked him into a tree._

 _As his eyes begun to glow,_ Leo: You should probably take me down before chasing after them. If you think you can that is.

 _With an evil smirk,_ Oso: Everyone stand down I'll handle him. You must really care about your friends and that female tiger to stay behind and face us alone. Sadly your sacrifice will be for nothing. I will have you and that tiger.

 _Growling and summoning his Chi,_ Leo: You're not going anywhere near her.

 _Oso was surprised to see electricity surging within Leo's aura and the intense pressure it was giving off._

 _Grinning, Oso: He's definitely stronger than the 4 Masters. With him and the female tiger fighting alongside me no one will be able to oppose me. Let's see just how powerful he really is. Oso and Leo begun fighting but Leo was easily overpowered. Knowing he needed to give Po and the others more time, Leo struggled to stand up but Oso stomped down on Leo's back, slamming him into the ground._

 _Adding pressure,_ Oso: I will admit, you're quite strong but your nothing compared to me. Once I make you like those 4, I'll take over China but first I'll get that tiger and who knows. Maybe after I enslave her I'll make her my queen.

 _With his anger soaring through the roof, Leo: I'm sorry Tigress._

 _Throwing Oso off of him and releasing a blood curdling roar,_ Leo: I Will Kill You!

 _Leo's Chi exploded releasing a massive shockwave sending the 4 Master flying back and even pushed Oso back. Oso looked up shocked and slightly frightened by Leo transformation. As Leo's pupils slit, his aura started to change from white to black and electricity surged uncontrollably striking out at everything close to him._

 _The roar and shockwave was strong enough to be heard by Po and the others who were miles always. Worried for Leo, they stopped running everyone looked back knowing was it wasn't right to leave him behind to face them alone._

 _With tears coming down her face,_ Viper: Come on guys we have to go.

 _Looking back,_ Po: But Viper, Leo …..

 _With her voice cracking,_ Viper: We have to escape or else he stayed behind for nothing. We have to go.

 _Sensing a massive amount of Chi being released,_ Silver: Shifu we need to hurry!

 _Unsheathing his claws Leo dug into the ground and launched himself at Oso striking him across the face and sending him crashing through and temple walls and buildings. Before Leo could pursue Oso the 4 Masters blocked his path but in his rage was able to beat them into submission easily. Oso quickly recovered and fully summoned his Chi and charged at Leo. While Leo was distracted attacking the 4 Masters, Oso took the opportunity to strike Leo in the back of the head with his full strength knocking Leo out, ending his rampage._

 _Releasing his Chi,_ Oso: Take him inside the temple and chain him up.

 _Staring at Leo being carried away, Oso: I can't believe how powerful he is. If I can help him master Yang Chi not only could I take over China but the world could be mines._

Rhino: Should we hunt down the ones that escaped master?

 _Looking at the direction Po and the others ran off in,_ Oso: No, let them go. We'll deal with them before we take over China. I can't wait to see the looks of terror on their faces when he returns to kill them all.

 _Although Leo was captured he succeed in giving Po and the other enough time to escape. By the time the sun arose Silver and Shifu were able to check up to Po and the others._

 _Worried,_ Shifu: What happened! Is everyone ok? How long has she been unconscious? Where is Leo?

 _Shifu looked at his students who were trying to hold back tears._

 _Drying her tears,_ Viper: Leo stayed behind to fight Masters Rhino, Wolf, Gator, Leopard and some bear.

 _Looking back,_ Po: Master we have to do something! Leo's in….

 _Raising his hand up to silence Po,_ Silver: We have to get all of you back to the Jade Palace immediately.

Crane: But what about Leo?

 _Shaking his head,_ Silver: We will have to trust that he can escape but we can't go back for him now. You guys are in no condition to continue fighting, Tigress is unconscious and based on what I felt on our way here we can't defeat them.

 _Mantis hops on Po's shoulder,_ Mantis: But with you 2 we could at least…..

 _Cutting Mantis off,_ Silver: Even with your help Master Shifu and I can't fight against 4 Chi powered masters especially if Oso is leading them. We need to return to the Palace so you all can be treated and come up with a plan.

 _Looking at Tigress,_ Viper: Tigress is going to be devastated.

 _With one finally glance back everyone reluctantly made their way back to the Jade Palace in silence._


	13. The Lion and The Tigress 13

The Lion and The Tigress

 _Late in the evening Shifu, Silver, Po and the others finally returned to the Jade Palace where doctors stood by waiting for them. The doctors quickly escorted Po and each member of the Furious 5 to their rooms to be treated. Once the doctors finished everyone's treatment the head doctor went off to inform Shifu and Silver about their conditions._

 _Approaching the head doctor,_ Shifu: How is their condition doctor?

Head Doctor: Crane has a broken wing and Viper fractured a few vertebrae. Neither one of them will be in any condition to fight or train for a month or 2. Mantis has 2 broken legs along with his right pincher. He will heal quicker than Viper and Crane but he won't be out for at least 3 weeks. Po and Monkey both have some serious cuts, bruises and possibly a bruised rib. They're going to need at least 2 weeks before they return to training but in case of an emergency they can fight. Tigress has a huge bruise on the right side of her lower rib and upper abdomen but overall she will be fine. She might have a headache when she finally awakes.

 _Shaking the doctor's paw,_ Shifu: Thank you.

 _Walking into the Hall of Scrolls,_ Shifu: I can't believe they were all beaten so badly.

 _As the sun arose Po and Monkey left their rooms to find Shifu and Silver._

 _Shocked to see Po and Monkey up and walking around,_ Shifu: What are you 2 doing up?

Monkey: Well we weren't hurt as bad as the other so a good night's sleep was all we really needed.

Po: Yeah so we decided when we woke up we would come to speak with you.

Shifu: You 2 really should be resting but since you're here tell us everything that occurred at Master Rhino temple.

 _Po and Monkey began telling Shifu and Silver everything that happened. They spoke about walking into right into an ambush, Masters Leopard, Rhino, Gator and Wolf all being controlled by some bear, the crazy power they had, Leo staying behind to fight the bear and the 4 Masters alone and the shockwave they felt when they heard Leo's roar. Silver felt this would be the best time to tell Po and Monkey about Oso and Chi. While everyone continued their discussion on the event that transpired Tigress finally woke up._

 _As Tigress begun regaining consciousness she lied down with her eyes closed._

 _Rubbing her head, Tigress: Oh my head. What happened?_

 _Suddenly it all came back to her as she leaped up shocked to find herself back in her room at the Jade Palace._

 _Confused, Tigress: Why I'm I back in my room? Last thing I remember was standing beside Leo preparing to fight against….._

 _Tigress thoughts ended as she looks around the room to find herself all alone. With a sudden realization of what could have occurred after she blacked out Tigress bolted out of the room._

 _Angered and worried, Tigress: No no no, he didn't, he wouldn't._

 _As Tigress ran down the dormitory hall she slowed down when she saw Viper, Crane, and Mantis all in their rooms bandaged and resting. Seeing her friends injured only caused her fears to increase. Tigress darted through the dormitory looking for Leo. With no luck finding Leo Tigress felt as if her fears were becoming true._

 _Breathing heavily, Tigress: Leo you better be training or with Master Shifu or Master Silver!_

 _After searching the training hall and Hall of Warriors, Tigress rushed to the Hall of Scroll where she found Shifu, Silver, Po and Monkey talking._

 _As Tigress approached them,_ Shifu: Tigress how are you….

 _Cutting Shifu off and in a demanding tone,_ Tigress: Where is Leo?

 _Unable to look Tigress in the face everyone looked away as the room grew silent._

 _Roaring angrily,_ Tigress: Where the hell is Leo?

 _Finally breaking the silence,_ Monkey: Leo knocked you out after you told him you were going to help him fight. He said he wasn't going to let Oso have you.

 _Walking toward Tigress,_ Po: After that he handed you to me and told us to run. He stayed behind to fight so we could escape.

 _Completely enraged and slamming Po into a wall by his neck,_ Tigress: You left him alone to face 4 kung fu masters and Oso so you could escape. You call yourselves the Dragon Warrior? You're just cowards.

 _Trying to help Po,_ Monkey: Tigress there was nothing we could've done! We had no choice. You were unconscious and Viper, Crane, and Mantis couldn't fight anymore. We were no match for them. If we would've stayed they would have killed us and Oso would have captured both you and Leo.

 _Struggling to catch his breath,_ Po: I'm sorry Tigress but it was our only option.

 _Overwhelmed with emotions, Tigress punched a hole the wall next to Po's face as she dropped him._

 _With tears flowing down her face,_ Tigress: That idiot, why? He didn't have to fight them off alone. We could have fought together and escaped when you guys got away. Fighting alone and outnumbered was completely stupid.

 _Placing his paw on Tigress's shoulder,_ Po: Tigress Leo didn't want to take any chances of something going wrong and you being captured. Leo would rather risk his own life then put you through a battle he knew we would lose. _Taking a deep breath,_ Leo wanted me to tell you he's sorry for what he did but thank you for everything. He also wanted me to tell you he loves you very much.

 _As Tigress walked off,_ Monkey: Tigress where are you going?

 _Hiding the cracks in her voice,_ Tigress: I need to be alone.

 _Stopping Po from chasing after Tigress,_ Silver: Don't follow her. She needs the time to herself and we need to prepare for the upcoming battle.

Po: But what can we do? We were barely a match for them before they summoned their Chi. Once they summon their Chi we're no match for them.

Silver: Shifu do you remember the Zhi Fabu technique.

 _Slightly confused,_ Shifu: Yes but do you think that will really work Master Silver.

Po: What is the Zhi Fabu technique master?

Shifu: The Zhi Fabu technique could allow you 2 to stop the 4 Masters after they summon their Chi. The technique will force all of their Chi to be expelled from their body causing them to become incredible weak or pass out.

Silver: If I'm correct, after using the technique they should be released from Oso's manipulation.

 _Determined,_ Po: Awesome when can we learn this technique.

 _Stepping in front of Po and Monkey,_ Shifu: It isn't an easy technique learn but you have no choice but to learn it fast. We will start now. Master Silver I will leave Tigress's to you.

 _Tigress climbed to the roof of the Hall of Heroes, reminiscing on moments she shared together with Leo. She remembered their first night together. Remembered the time he saved her life and moment they shared in the cave. Remembered how Leo would hold her tightly every night as they slept as if he never wanted her to leave his embrace and how warm it made her feel. Remembered his smug grin he wore when he trained or mastered another scroll. Remembering every sunrise and sunset they watched when they didn't have to train. All the times he fell asleep in her lap. All the times she pushed him out of bed and the playful wrestling match that would come afterwards. The moment she became his mate and the happiness it brought her. The time he threw her in the Pool of Sacred Tears before diving in right after her to enjoy a swim and how hard he tried not to laugh while Shifu yelled at them. Their first kiss and the first time they laid together. Finally she remembered her promise to stay by his side and regretting never saying I love you or hearing him say it to her. Looking up at the sky, Tigress: No matter what it takes I will defeat Oso!_

 _After returning to the courtyard, Tigress found Silver sitting down waiting for her._

 _With fire in her eyes,_ Tigress: Master we need to speed up my training. I have to master Chi and defeat Oso.

Silver: The only thing left to teach you is the Chi push technique but it's going to be hard with the amount of Chi you have now. True mastery of this Chi technique requires a great deal of Chi and isn't normally mastered until using ones Chi becomes as natural as breathing so…..

 _Summoning her Chi,_ Tigress: No offense Master Silver but we don't have time for what can or can't be done. I have to do it. I can't fail.

 _Placing his paw on Tigress's shoulder, Silver begun to surge Chi into her body adding to her already growing strength._

Silver: I just increased your Chi and with that motivation you might be able to master the technique. I'm confident we can save the 4 Masters but I fear we can only slow Oso down. If Oso is able to fully enslave 4 kung fu masters then he must have fully mastered Yang Chi. The only way to stop him now is with a master of both Yin and Yang Chi but no such individual exist. Sadly saving Leo will also be a huge problem.

 _Shocked,_ Tigress: Leo's still alive?!

Silver: He's alive but I can't say what kind of mindset he will be in. When Shifu and I raced to your aid I sensed a massive amount of Yang Chi exploding and I'm positive it belonged to Leo. I don't know what triggered him to embrace Yang Chi but with the amount of Chi he summoned Oso won't just manipulate him like the others. He's going to train Leo to become another Yang Chi master. If Oso is successful Leo will become China's greatest threat.

 _Smiling,_ Tigress: I promised Leo that if he even used Yang Chi I would stop him so I'm going to keep my promise. No matter what happens I will get him back and we will defeat Oso.

 _Unsure, Silver: I'm glad she confident because will be a war._ Alright Tigress let's begin.

 _Back at Rhino's temple Leo awoke chained to the wall._

 _Finding his self chained to a wall, Leo: Looks like I'm not going anywhere anytime soon._

 _Sniffing the air for Tigress or any of the others scent, Leo is happy that at least they were able to escape._

 _Entering the room holding Leo,_ Oso: Well look like you finally awoken.

Leo: I'm guessing your Silver's old student Oso.

 _Grinning,_ Oso: Yes I am I glad I haven't been forgotten but soon you will be addressing me as master like the others.

 _Chuckles,_ Leo: Trust me if it wasn't for Silver I wouldn't and I doubt I'll be calling you master. I have a hard time calling Silver and Shifu master.

 _Chuckling,_ Oso: It's been a while since I met someone so arrogant. It's ashamed there aren't more like you.

 _Grinning,_ Leo:The real shame is I was hoping to kill you but oh well. Since I can't pick up the scent of my comrades I guess I succeeded in buying them enough time to escape.

 _Walking closer,_ Oso: Yes I allowed them to escape but to see their face when you about to kill them. After you gave in to your rage you summoned Yang Chi I was impressed by the amount of Chi you released and how effortlessly you took down 4 masters. You have the potential to become a powerful Yang Chi master like myself.

 _As a chill ran down his spine, Leo: Tigress is going to kill me._

Oso:After I help you master Yang Chi we will attack the Jade Palace, kill everyone inside, and I'm going to make that tiger mines.

 _Lunging at Oso but the chains stopped him inches from Oso,_ Leo: You touch Tigress and I promise you, I will make you suffer.

 _Laughing,_ Oso: You speak as if you have any choice in the matter. Tigress? She must really be something special to you. I'm guessing she's your mate. _Noticing Leo's anger growing,_ I'm right aren't I? I have an idea. I'm going to have you defeat her and bring her to me. It's going to be a pleasure to watch you drag your own mate to me and watch as I turn her into my slave.

 _As his eyes started glowing,_ Leo: I'm not going to let that happen.

 _Slamming Leo's head into the wall,_ Oso: With the other masters I simply infused them with some Yang Chi and let their inner demons and darkness consume their minds. For you I'm going to surge so much Yang Chi inside your body it will rid you of any traces of Yin Chi within you along with most of your memories. Your mind will be consumed by rage, aggression and bloodlust. You will follow my orders believing I'm your master and my words are absolute. Luckily for you this process will also increase you power.

 _Chuckling,_ Leo: Do your worst, Tigress and the others will stop you and when I'm free of your control I will definitely make you pay.

 _Laughing maniacally,_ Oso: I would say we'll see but then again, I doubt it.

 _Leo roared out in pain as Oso plunged his claws into Leo's chest and surged Yang Chi into his body. As Leo eyes rolled into the back of his head, his mind grew dark as his memories were replaced with rage and bloodlust. After 5 minutes of torture Oso removed his claws and released Leo from his shackles._

 _As Leo crashed to the ground,_ Oso: So how do you feel now?

 _Standing up with a menacing grin,_ Leo: Ready to fight. _Roaring, Leo released his Chi causing the entire temple to shake as if an earthquake was shaking the land. Leo's aura has become as black as night as electricity surged wildly all over his body._

 _Proudly,_ Oso: After your training is complete we will destroy the Jade Palace and then take over China.

 _Destroying the wall he was chained to,_ Leo: Let's begin master.


	14. The Lion and The Tigress 14

The Lion and The Tigress

 _As Shifu taught Po and Monkey the Zhi Fabu technique Silver taught Tigress the Chi push technique._

 _Approaching one of the massive, heavy boulders that Shifu made his students pull around the courtyard as a punishment for playing around during training,_ Silver: The Chi push technique is similar to when you use your Chi to increase your strength. First you need to flood your Chi into one of your limbs. As your Chi enters your limb it's going to naturally want to be released but you must concentrate on keeping it contained. Once the pressure from your Chi has built up to the point you feel like it's going to explode, release it all at once. If done correctly you will send your target flying back.

 _Standing in front of the boulder Silver summons his Chi. As Silver surged more and more Chi into his arm Tigress noticed his arm glew slightly brighter than the rest of his body. Once Silver has gathered enough Chi, he released it sending the boulder across the courtyard as if it were made from paper._

 _Pointing at another boulder,_ Silver: Now you try.

 _Summoning her Chi Tigress surged it into her right arm. Tigress felt her newly empowered Chi gathering in her right arm quickly and the difficulty of keeping it contained. As the pressure grew to the point her arm felt like it was about to explode, Tigress released her Chi but the boulder didn't budge. Confused that nothing happened Tigress began surging her right arm with Chi again. Just as before Tigress continued surging Chi into her arm until she couldn't handle the pressure and released it but like before the boulder didn't budge. This continued for well over an hour. With the realization she was making absolutely no progress Tigress grew more and more frustrated. Finally her frustration transformed to anger as she growled and her Chi surged violently._

 _Destroying the boulder,_ Tigress: What am I doing wrong? I need to learn this technique as soon as possible. If I can't master this technique I won't be able to face Oso. If I fail Shifu, you, Po and the others will all be killed, China is done for and Leo will be lost forever.

 _Standing besides Tigress,_ Silver: You will never learn this technique if you don't focus and calm yourself. I know bringing down Oso and saving Leo means everything to you but you can't properly use your Chi in this frustrated and impatient state. Your current mindset and desire to bring down your enemy is distrusting your Chi. Yin Chi is strengthened through the bonds you share with your friends, family, and loved ones. You need to remain calm. If you don't center yourself you'll never be able to learn this technique or save Leo. Relax and think about Shifu, the member of the Furious 5, Po and Leo and what they mean to you.

 _Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath,_ Tigress: Shifu is my father. He adopted me and taught me kung fu. I would do anything to make him proud. Crane, Mantis, Monkey and Viper have been my comrades, closest friend and like family to me. I would fight with them and for them until the end. Although Po is beyond annoying and clumsy he's a good guy who will do anything to keep his friend happy and has earned my respect as a warrior and a true friend. Leo is…Leo is the guy I fell in love with and willing to die for. Every since our first meeting he brought out feeling in me I didn't know I had, pushed me to be my best, and willing to do anything for the ones he loves. He has become someone I can't see myself living without.

Silver: Good. Now let's try again but this time instead of your desire to bring Oso down, focus on your friends, Shifu and Leo. Let your desire to keep them safe fuel you.

 _Taking a few deep breaths Tigress turned toward another boulder and cleared her mind. As Tigress calmed her nerves she thought about Shifu, Po, the members of the Furious 5 and Leo. As pleasant memories filled her mind she summoned her Chi which returned to its normal state and looked toward the boulder. Summoning as much Chi into her arm as possible, Tigress contained the Chi until the pressure was unbearable and released it against the boulder sending it sliding halfway across the courtyard._

Silver: Excellent. I want you to keep with up until you can push the boulder all the way to the wall. At the same time I want you to concentrate on the speed in which you can flood your body with Chi.

 _A few hours passed before a loud crashing sound was heard. Tigress was finally able to push the boulder across the courtyard and into the wall._

Silver: Good work Tigress. We'll spend the rest of the day sparring so you can get use to fighting while using your Chi as fast as possible. _Summoning his Chi and taking his stance,_ Shall we begin?

 _As soon as Silver completed his statement Tigress charged at him and their sparring session began._

 _As the Jade Palace prepared for battle Leo had also begun training. Believing trial by fire was the best way to improve Leo's skills, Oso instructed Leo to take on the 4 masters all at the same time._

 _Yelling,_ Oso: More ferocity! Show no mercy! Fight you're trying to hurt your opponent, to kill them, to make sure they never rise up against you again. Let your rage become your power and make your enemy suffer.

 _Although Leo is having little to no problems facing off against the 4 Masters Oso wondered why Leo didn't use the Chi push technique._

 _Walking in front of Gator,_ Oso: It appears to me you haven't learned the Chi push technique yet. With this technique you will be able to send your enemy or a random object flying without even having to actually touch them.

 _Leo clenched his fist as he remembered someone using the technique against him during a fight._

Oso: The technique shouldn't be too hard for you to learn. Surge you Chi into your limbs. While you're flooding your limbs trap your Chi there until the pressure has built up making you feel like you're limbs will explode. Once you reached your limit and can't contain anymore Chi release it all at once against your target.

 _Summoning his Chi into his arm, Oso suddenly released it right into Gator's chest sending him flying back into the wall and knocking the air out of him._

 _Turning back to Leo,_ Oso: Now figure out the technique during your sparring session against the 4.

 _Recovering quickly Gator rejoined the other masters as they circled Leo. As the 4 Masters circled Leo, he focused on surging his Chi into one of his arms. As the masters rushed in to assault Leo, he released his Chi but nothing happened. With the technique failing Leo was unprepared for Rhino knocking Leo into a kick from Leopard. Trying to shake off the hit, Leo stumbled into Gator who suplexed him into the ground with enough force to create a small crater before throwing Leo into Wolf who struck Leo in the stomach hard enough to knock the air out of him._

 _Laughing,_ Oso: Pathetic. Not only did you fail to successfully use the technique but you let the 4 Masters kick you around like a rag doll. Maybe I was wrong about you having potential?

 _Standing back up fully enraged, Leo watched as the 4 Masters circled him again preparing for another attack. Leo quickly surged his Chi into both arms while waiting of the Masters to make their move. As the 4 Masters dashed in to attack, Leo released his Chi sending both Rhino and Leopard crashing through the wall and dispelling their Chi. Within a tenth of a second Leo turned kicking Gator in the stomach dispelling his Chi and knocking the wind out of him. Wolf stopped dead in his tracks as he watched 3 of the masters get taken out in a heartbeat before noticing Leo had turned his full attention toward him. Wolf couldn't even flinch before Leo was in his face and savagely beating him. Wolf collapsed to the ground barely conscious as Leo stood over him with his claws unsheathed. Sensing Leo was about to kill Wolf, Oso used his Chi to push Wolf out of harm's way just as Leo paw came crashing down destroying the ground under him. Livid at Oso interference in the match Leo roared as his Chi exploded and suddenly encased his body in a pitch black substance with a shadow like mist flowing off him. Leo eyes brighten even more than usual as they focused on Oso._

 _With an evil grin,_ Good your mastery of Yang Chi is progressing incredibly fast. Rhino, Gator, and Leopard take Wolf in the temple heal. _As his Chi encased his body,_ Oso: I shall be handling his training for the rest of the day. _Growling at Oso Leo unsheathed his claws and charged Oso aiming to kill him, starting their sparring sessions._

 _As the sun sets,_ Oso: Good, that's enough for today. You advanced greatly today and now you are ready. Tell the others to eat well and prepare to move out. Tomorrow we leave for the Jade Palace and then to take over China.

 _Back at the Jade Palace,_ Silver: That's enough for today Tigress. Go eat and get some rest.

 _Panting heavily as her Chi slowly fading away,_ Tigress: No master, let's continue. I can keep training.

Silver: Tigress we've done enough for today and you have made a lot of progress. You'll be no good to anyone if you work yourself so hard you can't fight.

 _Tigress bowed before heading off to rest. As Tigress walked away Po and Monkey emerged from the training hall with Shifu. Catching up to Tigress, the 3 warriors headed off to relax and eat together._

Silver: So how did they do?

Shifu: Although it took a lot of time to explain to Po how the Zhi Fabu technique actually worked, he eventually understood the basics and they both have mastered the technique. How did Tigress fare?

Silver: She hit a bump in the road at the beginning but she overcame it. She mastered the Chi Push technique. I have never seen anyone progress the way she has. You should be very proud.

 _Grinning,_ Shifu: I can't take all the credit. Ever since Leo started training here Tigress has been improving rapidly to catch up and compete with him. Those 2 really complement each other nicely.

 _Worried,_ Silver: And that also worries me.

 _Concerned,_ Shifu: Can we really save everyone Master Silver?

 _Looking up at sky,_ Silver: I believe we can save Masters Rhino, Leopard, Gator, and Wolf without any problems but Leo is another chase. From what we sensed when we were racing toward Rhino's temple something made Leo release an unbelievable amount of Yang Chi. Leo will easily be 7 times stronger than the others. Without a doubt, after seeing Leo's power Oso will turn Leo into a creature of pure rage and bloodlust. He will be trained to master Yang Chi if Leo is improving as fast as Tigress is Leo will be a huge threat.

 _Remembering how menacing Leo was when he's enraged,_ Shifu: How can he be stopped then?

Silver: Tigress is the only one that can stop him. Somehow she will have to break through all of Leo's rage and help him return to his senses. If she can't get through to him then we'll have to take Leo's life the first chance we get.

 _Shocked by their only option,_ Shifu: Well if it's Tigress I'm sure she can get through to him. Those two share a strong bond.

Silver: That is true. I sensed the strong bond they shared when I arrived. He was willing to stay behind to fight off 5 Chi powered kung fu masters just to protect her. Although I have faith in Tigress, I suggest we have a few poisoned blades around just in case.

 _Unable to disagree with Silver's idea,_ Shifu: I'll send a message to the local blacksmith in the valley and have him prepare them immediately. What will we do about Oso?

Silver: If we can save the 4 masters and Leo we might be able to put up enough of a fight to force him to retreat and delay his plans. The problem with Oso is that if he has truly mastered Yang Chi, he can only be truly defeated by a master of both styles of Chi.

 _Taking a deep breath,_ Shifu: Well are our top priority is saving the 4 Masters, Leo, and slowing down Oso's plan. We can come up with a solution to defeat him after we save everyone.

 _With everything being said Shifu and Silver walked to the Sacred Pool of Tears to meditate as Tigress, Po and Monkey sat and ate. Once they finished their meal Po and Monkey headed off to their room to sleep as Tigress returned to the roof of the Hall of Heroes to clear her mind. Without realizing how tired she truly was Tigress ended up falling asleep on the roof hoping Leo was ok._


	15. The Lion and The Tigress 15

The Lion and The Tigress

 _Standing in front of Leo and the 4 Masters as the sun rose over the mountains,_ Oso: You all know what to do. Kill everyone within the Jade Palace. Don't let anyone escape. Leo you will take down Tigress and bring her to me alive. Do not fail me!

 _In unison,_ Everyone: Yes Master.

 _With everyone knowing their part Oso, Leo and the 4 Masters summoned their Chi and at unbelievable speeds made their way to the Jade Palace._

 _Sensing a massive amount of Chi heading toward the Jade Palace Silver leapt up in a panic._

 _Panicked,_ Silver: We need to evacuate the valley immediately! Oso, Leo and the 4 masters are on their way here now and coming fast.

Shifu: How much time do we have before they arrive?

Silver: They will arrive here by nightfall.

 _Realizing they only have about 11 hours to evacuate the valley and prepare for battle Shifu took off to find Tigress, Po and Monkey._

 _As Shifu burst through the kitchen doors,_ Po: Master what's wrong? What's going on?

Shifu: Oso, Leo and the 4 masters are on their way here right now! Master Silver said they will arrive by nightfall. You need to get Viper, Crane, and Mantis and evacuate the valley immediately! When the evacuation is completed leave Crane, Viper, and Mantis behind with the villagers. They would only get in the way if they stayed here and if they stay with the villagers it will give them some peace of mind.

 _Without a second thought Tigress, Monkey and Po all ran out of the kitchen._

 _Stopping Po,_ Shifu: Po once the entire valley has been evacuated find the blacksmith and retrieve the weapons I had him prepare for me. _Po stood in front of Shifu clearly confused but as he opened his mouth to question his master,_ Shifu: Hurry and go I will explain everything to you later!

 _Although Po wanted to question Shifu he knew that evacuating the valley is far more important. Accepting Shifu's request Po ran off to catch up to Tigress and Monkey._

 _6 hours passed before Tigress and the others finally finished evacuating the valley. As everyone came together to talk, Po jumped as he remembers Shifu's request to get this mystery weapon from the blacksmith._

Po: Sorry guys, I will right back. Shifu wanted me to get something from the blacksmith after we finished evacuating the valley.

 _As Po left Monkey took off right behind him to help him look for the blacksmith and hopefully get some cookies from the valley's baker._

 _Turning to Tigress,_ Crane: So what's the plan to defeat that bear Tigress?

Tigress: We're still working on the plan to save Leo and to bring down Oso but Po and Monkey have learned a technique that could in theory defeat the 4 Masters.

Mantis: Then that only leaves Leo and the bear. Those 2 will be a serious problem but I'm sure you can handle Leo while the rest of us…..

 _Cutting Mantis off,_ Tigress: You 3 will be staying here with the villagers. None of you are any condition to fight and Shifu won't have you around when the battle begins. I know you guys want to help but you would be easy targets and liabilities during the fight. At least with you here, your presence will give the villagers a peace of mind and will allow you to continue healing.

 _Noticing Tigress trying to hide a worried expression as she continuously clenched and unclenched her fist,_ Viper: It pretty funny to see you worried Tigress. You're usually calm, stoic and level headed no matter how dire the situation was. _Grinning at Tigress,_ I'm sure Leo believes you will find a way to save him and stop that bear.

 _Finding comfort in Vipers words,_ Tigress: I have to find Monkey and Po. _As Tigress turned her back to Viper, Crane, and Mantis,_ If something happens to us and we're defeated it's up to you 3 to rally China's warriors and take down Oso.

 _As Tigress left Crane, Mantis, and Viper behind she quickly found Po and Monkey and the 3 made their way back to the Palace with Po carrying a strange box. As the 3 ascend the stairway and made their way on the courtyard they find Shifu and Silver waiting on them._

Shifu: How did everything go?

Monkey: The valley was evacuated with no problems Master.

Tigress: How much time do we have before Oso arrives?

Silver: They will most likely arrive in about 4 hours from now. I suggest you 3 go relax while you can because when they arrive we will be in for the battle of our lives.

 _While Po carried the box to Shifu, Tigress went off to be alone as Po signaled Monkey to meet him in the kitchen._

 _Handing over the box,_ Po: So master why did you send me to get these weapons from the blacksmith?

 _Opening the box to reveal 4 sharp daggers inside, with a purple substance covering the blades,_ Shifu: This is our back-up plan incase Leo is beyond saving. We are going to use these daggers to bring Leo down.

 _Confused,_ Po: No offense Master but that doesn't sound like a good plan at all. Tigress told me when she first met Leo he was able to survive arrow wounds, dozens of sword cuts and jumping off a cliff into a river while carrying her to a safe area. With his skills, power and ability to withstand all that pain I don't think daggers will slow him down much. Even if they can bring him down don't you think that's a little extreme? If I didn't know better I would think you were planning to kill him.

 _Before Shifu could respond,_ Silver: The daggers are covered in a very deadly poison. If Tigress can't save Leo we will take the first opportunity we get to bring him down but like Shifu said this is just a backup plan Po.

 _Horrified,_ Po: Wait you're seriously planning on killing Leo? I know Leo is an incredibly strong warrior but is this really the best option. There has to be another way Master!

Silver: We have no choice Po. If Leo can't be saved we can't allow him to live. If he becomes another Yang Chi master imagine the destruction Leo and Oso could cause China and its citizens. Many will die and those who survive will be slaves. They will conquer China and we can't allow that to happen!

 _Disturbed at the plan,_ Po: But why not kill Oso and find a way to save Leo?

Silver: Oso has become too powerful to be brought down by these means. Only a master of both Yin and Yang Chi can kill him. Leo on the other hand can. No matter how Oso trains or helps Leo, he couldn't have mastered Yang Chi this soon so we still have a chance to stop him.

Po: What are you going to tell Tigress? Does she even know about this plan?

 _Sighing deeply,_ Shifu: No, Tigress doesn't know anything of this and it's best that we don't tell her Po. Tigress has enough on her mind and this information will only hinder her in the upcoming battle.

 _Walking away,_ Po: I don't like this plan but I won't say a word of it to Tigress. I just hope that everything goes our way. More importantly I hope that if worst comes to worst Tigress can understand your decision Master.

 _Looking up roof of the Hall of Warriors,_ Shifu: Is this really the right thing to do Master Silver?

Silver: I can understand Po's feelings but we have to look at what's best for China and 2 Yang Chi masters will undoubtedly lead to China's destruction. _Looking at the roof,_ I'll go talk to Tigress and see how's she is doing while you go get some rest Shifu.

 _After climbing to the roof of the Hall of Heroes,_ Silver: You mind if I join you Tigress?

Tigress: Not at all Master Silver.

 _Breaking the silence,_ Silver: I can see why you enjoy sitting up here. This is an amazing view of the entire valley.

 _Smiling,_ Tigress: Actually before Leo joined the Palace I never came up here or knew about the view. One day after training, I wanted to finish showing Leo around the Jade Palace and he suddenly climbed up to the roof. When I followed him up here I was completely amazed at the view during the sunset. Leo told me about how he and his brothers would enjoy watching the sun rise and set when they were cubs and how glad he was that the Palace had a similar view. After that day this spot has become one of our favorite places in the Palace. It also became a peaceful place for me to clear my mind. I guess with everything that's going on I just instinctively started coming here more frequently to relax. _With a serious and worried look,_ Master I need you to be honest with me. What state will Leo be in when he arrives?

 _Looking up at the sky,_ Silver: Leo won't be like the other 4 Masters. Oso probably turned Leo in a savage creature that's consumed by rage, bloodlust and a craving for battle. He probably tampered with Leo's mind as well making him forget his past or changed his memories entirely. He definitely won't be the same guy you remember. He will be vicious and ruthless. We'll be lucky if Oso allowed him to keep a small amount of free will.

Tigress: I've seen Leo in a state like that before. He was nearly unstoppable and completely focused on one task. If I didn't get through to him he would've killed Po.

Silver: I heard about that battle from Shifu. Although he wasn't related by blood to Tai Lung I can see he definitely took after him in many aspects but there is a one difference between the 2. _Tigress looks at Silver completely puzzled,_ And that's you.

 _Puzzled,_ Tigress: But how do we stop him?

 _Smiling,_ Silver: We don't. _Raising her eyebrow in confusion,_ You do. The only way to save Leo is for the one he shares the greatest bond with can remind him of who he is. Ever since I first arrived at the Palace and met you both, I could tell you shared a deep bond with one another and would anything for each other. _Laughing,_ Perfect example was when Leo challenged me to fight because I made you feel was also willing to sacrifice his self just to make sure you would survive. You're no different either. You were willing to fight with him in a battle you knew you would lose and almost lost it when you found out he stayed behind to fight. You're naturally calm, stoic and level headed a perfect balance to his inpatient, stubborn and hot headed personality. With the bond you both share I'm positive you will find a way to save Leo.

 _Looking at the valley,_ Tigress: I will find a way through to him. Thank you for all of the training.

 _As Tigress and the others begun to prepare for the ensuing battle, Oso, Leo and the 4 Master reach a plateau on the closest mountain to the valley._

 _Stopping everyone,_ Oso: Looks like we have finally arrived. Hmmm I can sense Master Silver is down there so that means they probably known we were coming. Wolf Leo, go survey that village and make sure there aren't any traps waiting for us. If anyone spots you dispose of them.

 _Reaching the village entrance,_ Leo: Let's split up. We'll be able cover more ground and get this pointless task over quicker.

 _Agreeing with the suggestion,_ Wolf: Fine. We'll meet back here in 10 minutes.

 _The 2 warriors ran off in different directions running on the roof tops and through dark alleys. After about 2 minutes had pass Leo sensed something was off and jumped down into the middle of the street._

 _Leo: So they evacuated the village. Master Oso was right they knew we were coming._

 _As Leo walked the streets of the village he grew confused at the fact everything looked familiar. Realizing 10 minutes have already gone by Leo returned to meet up with Wolf._

 _Standing impatiently,_ Wolf: You're late! What happened?

 _Leo ignored Wolf and walked pass him. Feeling disrespected Wolf grabbed Leo's arm stopping him continuing._

 _Annoyed,_ Leo: I should be asking you did something happen? It looks like you forgot who I am because if you ever grab me like that again I'll use your blood along with those idiots in the Jade Palace to repaint the buildings red.

 _After releasing Leo, the 2 headed back to Oso and the others. As they made their way back Leo stopped as the sun began to set triggering a vision. He saw his self watching a sunset over the village as an individual walked up behind him._

Unknown Voice: Wow I never knew how amazing this view was from up here. The sunset is really beautiful.

Leo: I use to love watching the sun rise and set with my brothers. I'm glad my new home has a similar view but more importantly I'm glad I got someone as amazing as you to enjoy it with.

 _As the vision continued and Leo watched himself grabbing the individual bringing her in closely, Leo: What the hell is going on? Why is this happening? What does the Jade Palace have to do with me?_

 _Leo's trance like state is broken by Wolf knocking Leo into a tree. Recovering quickly Leo furiously grabbed Wolf by the throat._

 _Struggling to speak,_ Wolf: Leo you wasn't responding and looked as if you were stuck in some kind of trance.

 _Realizing Wolf actually helped him, Leo released Wolf as he was on the verge of passing out._

 _Rubbing his neck and struggling to catch his breath,_ Wolf: Are you sure you're alright Leo? You should tell Master…..

 _Cutting Wolf off with menacing stare,_ Leo: One word of this to Master Oso and I will kill you!

 _Sensing Leo's bloodlust rising Wolf agreed to stay silent on the matter as the 2 continued their way back to Oso and the others._

 _As they headed back, Leo: Who was that individual in that vision and why did I feel so calm and relaxed in her presence. No! I need to destroy the Jade Palace as soon as possible._

 _As Leo and Wolf returned,_ Oso: So what did you find?

Leo: You were right Master. They knew we were coming and evacuated the village.

 _Looking at Wolf rubbing his throat,_ Oso: Is that all?

 _Realizing Oso was growing suspicious,_ Leo: Wolf decided to step out of line so I put him in his place master.

 _Suspicious of Leo,_ Oso: You all know your parts. Now go! Destroy the Jade Palace and kill them all. _Stopping Leo,_ Wait a second Leo.

 _Confused,_ Leo: Why did you stop me master.

Oso: Let me remind you that your mission is to fight, kill, and bring Tigress to me. Remember I'm your master and my word is absolute. Let everyone in the Jade Palace feel your rage. Show them no mercy! Oh and, _Striking Leo across the face,_ next time you lie to me I won't show you any mercy.

 _Growling,_ Leo: Yes master… _And after this is over you better watch your back master._

 _Angered and ready to fight Leo and Oso descendant down the mountain._


	16. The Lion and The Tigress 16

The Lion and The Tigress

 _Silver, Shifu, Tigress, Po, and Monkey gathered in the courtyard prepared for the arrival of Oso, the 4 Masters and Leo._

Silver: Everyone prepare yourselves they will be here any minute now. Remember don't hold back against them. We aren't just fighting to protect the Jade Palace but for our lives, the lives of your friends, families, and for all of China.

 _As footsteps were heard racing up the Palace stairs Silver, Shifu, Tigress, Po and Monkey all took their stances ready to fight. As the 4 Masters approached the Palace's gates Rhino took the lead and destroyed the gates._

 _As the 4 Masters walk through the destroyed gates,_ Po: Why does everyone have to make a grand entrance and destroy the gates?

 _Surveying the courtyard,_ Leopard: I don't know who those 2 are but it looks like we took out 3 of their comrades during our last battle.

 _Grinning,_ Wolf: Good that saves us some trouble. Now let's finish what we started!

 _Eyeing Silver attentively,_ Rhino: Kill them all except that one. _Pointing at Tigress,_ Master Oso still has plans for her.

 _Growling in a demanding voice,_ Tigress: Where is Leo?

 _Chuckling,_ Gator: Leo will be here shortly but you need to be more worry about yourself Kitty. _Looking towards Rhino,_ Master Oso said we couldn't kill her but we can still rough her up right.

 _Grinning,_ Rhino: Sure why not but remember Master Oso has something special in store for her so don't overdo it.

 _With a sickening snarl,_ Tigress: You can try!

 _Whispering,_ Silver: Shifu can you handle Gator?

Shifu: Of course.

Silver: Good. Rhino is probably the strongest out of the 4 so I will fight him. You will handle Gator and Tigress, Po and Monkey can take on Wolf and Leopard.

 _Stepping forward,_ Rhino: You all know what you need to do, kill them!

 _Although slightly outnumbered the 4 Masters are holding their own without summoning their Chi._

 _In the middle of blocking Wolf's kick,_ Po: Is it just me or are they're stronger than when we fought them before.

 _Dodging Leopards attacks,_ Monkey: No! Last time we had the number advantage. Tigress and Leo fought masters Gator and Rhino while me, you, Crane, Viper and Mantis fought masters Leopard and Wolf.

 _Noticing Monkey was distracted Leopard grabbed Monkey by the tail swing him into Po. Wolf quickly leaped at Po and Monkey preparing to kill them. Inches from slitting their throats Tigress kicked Wolf into a wall before fending off Leopard's barrage of strikes._

 _Pushing Leopard back,_ Tigress: Less talking and more fighting. We need to defeat them before Leo and Oso arrive.

Po: I know but the only way to stop them is with the Zhi Fabu technique but we need them to summon their Chi before we can use it.

 _As Po and Monkey rejoin the fight a deafening roar was heard echoing throughout the palace and stopped the fighting. The 4 masters grinned as they watched Leo and Oso enter the palace courtyard. Tigress slowly walked toward Leo but Po quickly stopped her while shaking his head._

 _Looking around the courtyard,_ Leo: Why are they still alive?

 _Grinning maliciously,_ Gator: We didn't want master Oso to miss out on the show.

 _Leering at Gator,_ Leo: Quit playing around and finish them! We have time to play around with these weaklings.

 _Walking past Leo and the 4 Masters,_ Oso: Enough! Well how have you been Master Silver? It's been years since we last stood face to face.

 _Furious,_ Silver: I am no longer your master! How dare you return and cause all this chaos!

 _Laughing,_ Oso: I told you I would return to take over China after mastering Yang Chi.

 _Shouting,_ Silver: By corrupting the strong and killing the weak!

Oso: The strong should rule and the weak should serve. I will turn China into the most powerful nation that ever existed with the world strongest warriors to have ever lived. Anyone who stands in the way of my plan will be killed.

 _Growling,_ Silver: We will stop you.

Oso: You really think the five of you can defeat us. _The 4 Master stepped forward summoning their Chi,_ I would love to see you try.

 _Po, Monkey and Shifu take their stances as Silver and Tigress summon their Chi,_ Oso: Kill them!

 _As the 2 side clashed again, Po and Monkey were quickly knocked into the wall. Po and Monkey barely recovered fast enough to dodge Wolf's and Leopard's strikes._

 _Standing back to back as Wolf and Leopard begin to circle them,_ Po: This is going to be rough.

 _Tigress tried to help Po and Monkey's but before she took 2 steps was cut off by Leo._

 _Smugly,_ Leo: Your mine. Don't worry about your friends because in a second they're going to be dead.

 _As Wolf and Leopard lunged in to attack Po and Monkey Tigress charged Leo attempting to strike him in the face but he dodged her attack with ease. Confused by Tigress's smug expression_ _Leo turned to discover Tigress used the Chi push technique to knock Leopard off balance causing Leopard to collide with Wolf, allowing Po and Monkey enough time to jump out of the way. Realizing this was their chance Po and Monkey used the Zhi Fabu technique striking the 2 masters legs, core, shoulders, sternum, forehead and heart. Wolf and Leopard fell to the ground trembling in agony as their Chi was forcefully expelled and causing them to pass out._

 _Raising his paw up,_ Po: Yes it worked! That's 2 down 4 to go.

 _Confused by the commotion Gator turned to find Wolf and Leopard unconscious. Taking advantage of the distraction Shifu quickly used the Zhi Fabu technique. After the melee of quick strikes Gator Chi was expelled and he to collapsed to the ground._

Po: Yeaaah! That's 3 down.

 _Approaching Silver,_ Rhino: It's going to be a pleasure killing you.

 _Silver without taking his eyes off Oso dodged all of Rhino's strikes before unleashing a flurry of strikes and slammed Rhino into the ground. As Rhino tried to make his way back to his feet Silver kicked him as hard as possible in the gut, dispelling his Chi and sending him body flying over to Shifu who used the Zhi Fabu technique on the final master._

 _Glaring at the fallen masters,_ Leo: Weakling, pathetic weaklings.

 _Confidently,_ Po: Looks like it's going to be easier to stop you than we thought.

 _Chuckling,_ Oso: Is that right?

 _Concerned about Oso's confidence,_ Po: Is it just me or does he not seem worried that we just beat all 4 masters.

Oso: Let's say the 4 masters were like children. _Pointing to Leo laughing,_ But now it's time for the grownups to play.

 _Everyone stood frightened as Leo unleashing a huge amount of dark Chi and electricity began to surge violently all around him._

Oso: Leo, kill them all and bring Tigress to me.

 _Growling,_ Leo: With pleasure.

 _Yelling to Shifu,_ Silver: Be ready with those daggers.

 _Leo charged toward Po, Monkey and Shifu but Tigress and Silver jumped in front of him blocking his path. Leo quickly throwing Tigress out the way and landing a spinning kick to Silver's shoulder, dislocating it. As Tigress tried rush to Silver's side Leo grabbed Tigress by her legs and launched her into Silver, sending them both crashing back._

 _Turning his attentions back to Po and Monkey,_ Monkey: I think he's looking at you Po?

 _Frightened,_ Po: Nope he's definitely looking at you. Hey big guy why don't we….

 _Before Po could finish his sentence Leo struck them both in the face sending them crashing to the wall hard. The sheer force of the impact knocked Monkey out and knocked Po senseless. As Leo was about to end their lives, he was suddenly kicked in the back of the head and sent flying across the courtyard. As Po's senses returned he saw Tigress standing in front of him._

 _Yelling,_ Tigress: Leo I won't let you kill them! This isn't you.

 _Using his claws Leo dug into the ground in order to stop himself. As Leo shook off the impact of the blow he suddenly realized the voice and individual in his vision was Tigress. With the individual from his vision standing before him, Leo charged Tigress and began to savagely attack her. The 2 felines traded blows until their fists collided throwing them both back. As Leo leapt back up started seeing more visions of him and Tigress_

 _Growling at Leo,_ Tigress: Get a hold of yourself Leo! We aren't your enemy. Remember who you are.

 _Snarling back,_ Leo: I know who I am and I know what my purpose is. I will kill everyone here and then take over China.

 _Fueled by pure anger Leo quickly gained the upper hand. Kicking Tigress into the sky Leo jumped up and elbowed her back sending her rocketing to the ground creating a huge crater._

 _Climbing out of the crater,_ Tigress: I thought you were stronger than this Leo. I didn't know you were just someone's puppet.

 _With his Chi exploding,_ Leo: I'm no one's puppet.

 _Every time Tigress spoke Leo got another vision but each vision became more vivid then the last. Enraged, Leo charged Tigress with flurry of strike but Tigress switched to Leo's lion stance and using a kick he taught her landed a huge blow to his head._

 _Handing over 2 of the daggers,_ Silver: If Tigress can't stop him we need to immediately take Leo down as soon as the opportunity presents itself.

 _Growling as she unsheathes her claws and her Chi explodes,_ Tigress: I'm not going to let you become a monster.

 _With their unsheathed, Tigress cut deep into Leo's chest and at the same time Leo sliced deep into Tigress's shoulder. After head butting each other, Tigress grabbed her injured and bleeding shoulder as Leo approached her again._

 _Watching Leo bleeding profusely,_ Tigress: Leo enough! If we keep this up we'll kill each other. Don't let Oso control you.

 _As Leo watched the blood run down Tigress's shoulder and face another vision hit him but this time almost perfectly clear. Leo watched as he protected a motionless Tigress from bandits. Leo tried shaking off the vision as he lunged at Tigress ready to finally end their battle._

 _As Leo's claws reached closer to her face,_ Tigress: I won't fight you anymore. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. I love you Leo.

 _Leo's claws stopped inches from Tigress's face as another vision hit him. Leo watched as he handed over Tigress to Po, kissing her forehead and turning to fight Oso and the 4 Master._

 _Leo: "Tell Tigress I love her"._

 _Tigress opened her eyes to find Leo trembling before her._

 _Realizing his control on Leo is slipping,_ Oso: I didn't except her to be such a problem. _In a demanding tone_ , Leo kill her!

 _Grabbing Leo's face,_ Tigress: Oso is not your master Leo. Remember who you are. You're the younger brother of Tai Lung, Panther, and Cheetah. You're a student of the Jade Palace. You're an incredible warrior and most importantly my mate. Snap out of it Leo.

 _Suddenly Leo's memories all come flooding back to him causing him to stumbles back before his Chi dissipated and fell to his knees._

 _In a low tone,_ Leo: I knew you would find a way to save me. I'm sorry for what I did at Rhino's temple.

 _Nuzzling against Leo,_ Tigress: Well deal with that later but I'm just glad your back.

 _Chuckling,_ Leo: I don't know whether I should be happy or slightly frightened.

 _Smiling,_ Tigress: Both but mostly frightened.

 _The 2 feline's joyful moment is cut short when Oso begun laughing._

Oso: Looks like leaving him with some free will was a mistake. Next time I will turn him in a savage beast.

 _Growling,_ Tigress: There won't be a next time.

 _Standing up,_ Leo: I told you when I broke free of your control I was going to make you pay and I plan to keep my word!

 _Dropping the daggers and leaping in front of Tigress and Leo,_ Silver: She's right Oso. You're all that's left. You can't defeat the 4 of us. Leave now while you have a chance.

 _Grinning,_ Oso: You think a one armed warrior, an old two foot tall warrior and 2 hurt kitties can stop me. Let me show you how wrong you truly are.

 _Silver summoned his Chi and charged at Oso but Oso caught Silver in mid stride. Silver watched in fear as Oso's body slowly was encased in a black substance._

 _Sinking his claws into Silver's body,_ Oso: I told you Silver, I've master Yang Chi and now I'm unstoppable.

 _With a quick strike to the side Oso broke several of Silver ribs before slamming into his gut dispelling his Chi. Sensing Shifu trying to sneak up on him, Oso threw Silver's massive body at Shifu sending them both across the courtyard and into a pillar. Turning as Tigress and Leo rushed towards him, Oso using the Chi push technique sent both of them flying through another pillar. As they flew across the courtyard Leo grabbed Tigress using his body as a shield and absorbed most of the impact but broke a few ribs in the process._

 _Noticing Leo was hurt,_ Tigress: Leo stay here. I'll fight Oso.

 _Snarling,_ Leo: No! Hell no! I'm not letting you fight him alone. Plus I want a piece of that bastard.

 _Looking down at Leo's side,_ Tigress: You can't fight like that Leo.

 _Slowing standing up,_ Leo: This is nothing. I'm not…..

 _Adding pressure to Leo's injured ribs making him drop down on one knee,_ Tigress: See it's more than nothing. _Kissing Leo,_ I will defeat him.

 _Knowing it's pointless to argue against Tigress,_ Leo: Alright he's all yours but as soon as the pain goes away I'm joining.

 _Smirking,_ Tigress: I wouldn't have it any other way.

 _As Tigress approached,_ Oso: So have you accepted you fate and come to give up.

 _Summoning her Chi,_ Tigress: No I came to put an end to this and stop you for good.

 _With an evil smirk,_ Oso: It's cute that you think you can. With you and Leo as my slave I will take over the world.

 _Thinking of Leo and everyone else,_ Tigress: You will never enslave or harm anyone ever again! _With a thunderous roar Tigress's Chi explodes as pure white substance started to incase her body with a white mist flowing off her._

 _Completely shocked,_ Oso: Well, it seem like the surprises are endless today. Someone has mastered their Chi but it makes no difference. Not even this will be enough to stop me.

 _As Tigress and Oso begin their battle Leo checked on Silver, Shifu, Po, and Monkey._

Leo: Is everyone alright?

Shifu: Monkey is out cold and I'm pretty sure Po has a concussion. Where's Tigress?

Leo: Fighting Oso.

 _Looking at the intense battle in complete shock,_ Shifu: I can't believe it she has master Yin Chi.

 _Rubbing his head,_ Po: Awesome this means she'll be as strong as he is. Look she's fighting on par with him.

 _Struggling to stand,_ Silver: No she isn't. Oso is still too powerful. Tigress is throwing a lot of strikes and kicks but isn't landing any of them and taking a lot of damage in the process. She's also not use to that form and burning through her Chi rapidly. She won't last much longer.

 _Suddenly getting an idea,_ Leo: Master you said only a master of Yin and Yang Chi could defeat Oso right?

Silver: Yes that's right why?

Leo: What about a master of Yin and a master of Yang fighting together?

 _Confused,_ Silver: In theory they would be able to defeat him but…. _Suddenly realizing Leo's plan as he walked away,_ Leo you couldn't have? You can't!

 _Looking back at Silver with a devilish grin Leo turned his full attention to the battle before him. Allowing his anger take control Leo's Chi exploded. Falling on all fours a black substance incased Leo's body as a black mist flowed from him. Raising his head Silver saw Leo's eyes focused on Oso before vanishing._

 _To busy fighting Tigress to notice Leo, Oso continued dodging Tigress attacks before throwing her from the roof of the training hall and kicking her deeper into the massive crater she made while fighting Leo._

 _Laughing,_ Oso: I'm starting to grow bored so let's put an end to this pointless battle.

 _Watching Oso rocketing toward her, Tigress raised her paws to protect herself when thunderous cracking sound echoed above her. Removing her paws Tigress discovered Oso was sent flying through the training all and into the steps leading to the Hall of Heroes. Climbing out of the crater Tigress found Leo on all fours in front of her growling incased in the same substance as Oso._

 _Frightened,_ Tigress: Leo? Are you with me?

 _Looking into Tigress's eye,_ Leo: Let's take him down.

 _The 2 felines began an all out assault against Oso as he climbed out of the rubble. With their unrelenting attacks Oso struggled to guard against the 2 felines and for the first time was on the defensive. Out of desperation Oso tried to use the Chi push technique to knock Tigress back but Leo jumped to her side and the 2 fight fired off their Chi. The collision of the 2 forces caused a huge explosion and dust cloud. Oso looked into the cloud of dust panicky until the sound of growling and the glowing amber and red eyes of his opponents sent chills down his spine._

 _Shaking, Oso: What is this? Is this fear? Roaring,_ Oso: I am Oso! I am a Yang Chi master and future ruler of China! I won't be defeated by the likes of you!

 _As the pair of eyes separate and circled Oso,_ Tigress: You're just a disgrace to kung fu. We will put an end to you.

 _Growling,_ Leo: I warned you!

 _Oso cleared the dust cloud to find Tigress standing right in his face before being kneed into the air and sent crashing back down by a powerful strike to the face from Leo. As Oso struggled to stand, his Chi started to crumble off his body. Sensing Oso was weakening Tigress and Leo ferociously attacked Oso knocking off the rest of his Chi._

 _Grabbing Oso limp body,_ Tigress: It's over Oso! You've lost. _Dropping Oso once it was clear he was no longer a threat,_ You're going to prison to atone for what you have done.

 _Dispelling her Chi Tigress turned to see Leo didn't agree with her decision._

 _Approaching Oso's body with claws unsheathed,_ Leo: I'm ending this myself!

 _Sensing Leo's bloodlust still rising,_ Tigress: Leo he's defeated, enough.

 _Snarling,_ Leo: No I'm killing this bastard now! He doesn't deserve to live.

 _Embracing Leo,_ Tigress: He will as he spends the rest of his life in prison. He isn't worth soiling your paws over.

 _Releasing his Chi,_ Leo: Fine, we'll send him to jail but I don't think he deserves your mercy.

Tigress: Maybe not but even if he ever breaks out of prison we'll be here to stop him again.

 _Watching Tigress and Leo turn their backs to him, Oso: Do they think I'm too pathetic to finish off? Looking down Oso noticed the 4 poisoned daggers and picked them up._

 _Using the last of his Chi to shoot the 4 daggers straight at Tigress's back, Oso: Allow me to show you the error of your decision._

 _Watching in horror as the daggers flew towards Tigress,_ Shifu: Tigress!

 _Immediately sensing Oso's Chi heading their way Leo turned his head spotting the daggers flying towards Tigress and instantly pushed her out the way but in the process took 3 daggers in the back and one in the side. Summoning back his Chi Leo grabbed Oso by the neck ready to kill him._

 _Laughing,_ Oso: You should have killed me when you had the chance. Tigress's mercy has cost her the life of her mate. Now Tigress will forever live with the fact that her mercy caused your death.

 _Growling,_ Leo: You're insane if you think 4 daggers are enough to kill me but you're right about one thing. We should've killed you. _Unsheathing him claws Leo sliced into Oso's neck cutting his jugular vein and watched as Oso slowly bled to death,_ But I won't make that mistake twice.

 _As Leo turned back to the others he suddenly became light headed fell on the ground face first. Racing to Leo's side Tigress quickly pulled the daggers out of Leo's back and side before helping him sit up._

 _Concerned,_ Tigress: Leo what's wrong?

 _Woozy,_ Leo: I don't know I just felt incredibly weak and light headed for some reason.

 _As Leo coughed up blood,_ Shifu: It was the daggers.

 _Confused,_ Tigress: What are you talking about master?

Silver: The daggers were coated with an extremely lethal poison. They were going to be used to kill Leo if you couldn't break Oso's control over him.

 _Feeling Leo's temperature rising,_ Tigress: How do we save him?

Shifu: The head doctor has the antidote but I don't know if he will last that long.

 _Gently propping Leo against a rock,_ Tigress: Hang on Leo. I'll get the antidote and return as fast as possible.

 _Nuzzling against Tigress,_ Leo: Tigress, I will be fine. This is nothing.

 _Tigress summoned the last of her Chi and sped off to get the antidote._

 _While on patrol Crane spotted Tigress speeding into their camp but sensed something isn't wrong._

 _Worried,_ Crane: Tigress what's wrong? What happened…?

 _Ignoring Cranes questions,_ Tigress: Where is the doctor's tent?

 _Puzzled,_ Crane: It's the big red tent near the base of the mountain but what's going….?

 _Running pass Crane Tigress darted into the tent quickly finding the head doctor._

 _In a panic,_ Tigress: Quickly I need the antidote for the poison Shifu had covering 4 daggers.

 _Tossing the antidote to Tigress,_ Head Doctor: Here! Make sure they drink it all.

 _Catching the antidote Tigress shot pass Crane, Viper, and Mantis without giving a single glace to any of them._

 _As the sun started to rise over the mountains Tigress returned to the courtyard to find Leo unconscious and sullen expressions on everyone's faces._

 _Panting rapidly,_ Tigress: Leo you need to drink this whole bottle quickly!

 _Trying to break the news as nicely as possible,_ Po: Leo stopped breathing a little while ago Tigress.

 _Realizing Leo didn't have much time left Tigress poured the entire bottle of antidote into her mouth before kissing Leo and forcing the antidote it down his throat. Tigress watched Leo anxiously for any slightest reaction but Leo condition didn't change._

Po: I'm sorry Tigress but I think it's too late.

 _Growling,_ Tigress: No it isn't. He's not going to die.

 _Tigress started performing CPR on Leo but to no avail._

 _Pounding on Leo body as tears flowed down her face,_ Tigress: Leo no, don't do this. You said you would be alright. It's nothing right. I know you're too stubborn to die.

 _Raising a paw to grab Tigress's face,_ Leo: Please stop hitting me Tigress. It's not helping with the pain.

 _Excited that Leo pulled through, Tigress pounced on Leo and the 2 share a passionate kiss before nuzzling. Both felines were so caught up in the moment they didn't realize they were purring._

 _Chuckling,_ Po: Woah did Leo and Tigress just purr. Who would've thought that 2 of the most badass and hardcore warriors in China actually had a soft side.

 _Tigress and Leo shot Po malicious stares as Silver and Shifu laughed. Completely drained from the battle and using a huge amount of Chi Tigress and Leo soon passed from exhaustion._

 _As Po begun to panic,_ Silver: Relax Po they're fine, just extremely exhausted after this whole ordeal.

 _Chuckling,_ Shifu: Let them sleep, they definitely earned it. Po carry Monkey to the dormitory and get some rest. Master Silver watch over Tigress and Leo I get the doctors and _inform_ the villagers they can return to the valley.


	17. The Lion and The Tigress 17

The Lion and The Tigress

 _It's been 4 days since Tigress and Leo defeated Oso and everything was returning to normal. The villagers returned to their homes, the doctors treated everyone's injuries and the Jade Palace is currently being reconstructed. Late in the afternoon Tigress finally awoke. Slowly opening her eyes Tigress found herself in her old room._

 _Confused, Tigress: Why am I in my old room? How long have I been asleep?_

 _As Tigress left her room and walked down the dormitory halls she was swarmed by Po, the 4 masters and the rest of the Furious 5._

 _Happy to see Tigress awake,_ Po: Tigress you're finally up! How are you feeling? The doctors said the cuts on your shoulder were pretty deep and you broke 2 ribs.

 _Holding her side, Tigress: Well that explains the pain._ I'm fine, just a little sore. How long have I been out? Why did I wake up in my old room?

Po: You've been sleep for 4 days. We placed you in your room because we needed to separate you from Leo for your safety. After the battle Leo suddenly caught an incredibly high fever. Master Silver said something about his Chi was raging out of control. For 3 days straight Leo suffered from nightmares, unleashing his Chi, striking wildly at everything while he was unconscious and roaring out in pain. Masters Silver, Rhino, and Leopard had to use several Chi blocking techniques on Leo to help keep him restrained while the doctors inspected him and continually rebandage his wounds. The doctors were scared he was going to die from blood loss since the wound on his chest wouldn't stop bleeding. Yesterday was the first day he slept calmly.

 _Concerned,_ Tigress: I should go check on him.

 _Tigress, Po, the 4 Masters and the rest of the Furious 5 walked to the feline's room to discover Leo was gone._

 _Surprised,_ Po: He's gone! How is he up? The doctors said he wouldn't recover for at least a few more days.

Viper: I'm sure Leo is ok. He probably woke up and went to the kitchen to get some food.

Tigress: Go check the kitchen and I'll see if Master Shifu or Master Silver have seen him.

 _Leaving the group Tigress headed off to find Shifu and Silver. As Tigress walked to the courtyard she was shocked to find most of the damage from the battle had already been repaired and spotted Silver and Shifu walking out the Hall of Scrolls._

 _Happy to see his adoptive daughter,_ Shifu: You're finally awake Tigress! How are you feeling?

Tigress: I'm alright master but has either one of you seen Leo?

 _Shocked,_ Silver: He up already? I'm surprised he still has strength to move around so soon.

Shifu: I'm sure he's somewhere just relaxing and you should be doing the same Tigress. He should turn up soon.

 _As Shifu and Silver walked away, Tigress stood in the shadow created by the Hall of Heroes and suddenly realized where Leo was. Climbing to the roof of the Hall of Heroes, Tigress spotted Leo sitting near the edge._

 _Walking over,_ Tigress: So this is where you were hiding.

 _As Tigress sat,_ Leo: Yeah, I didn't want to deal with everyone asking me a thousand questions. How are you feeling Tigress?

 _Leaning her body against Leo's,_ Tigress: I've been better but I'll be fine with some time to rest. How about you?

 _Chuckling,_ Leo: I feel crap but….

 _Pressing her paw against Leo's forehead,_ Tigress: You feel like you still have a high fever. You should be in our room resting.

 _Placing his arm around Tigress,_ Leo: I know but I feel like I'm on fire in there. At least out here my body doesn't feel so hot. I can relax.

 _Tigress and Leo sat watching the sunset over the valley enjoying the peaceful atmosphere and gazed up at the stars._

 _Standing up,_ Tigress: Come on Leo, we should go get some rest.

 _Smiling,_ Leo: I'll head back in a minute. I want to relax up here for a little while longer.

Tigress: Alright don't stay up here for too long.

 _Watching as Tigress walked away, Leo: I have to get stronger. I can never let her get hurt like that again._

 _Returning to his room a few hours after everyone went to sleep Leo found Tigress up waiting for him._

 _With a playfully grin,_ Tigress: What happened to heading back in a minute?

 _Embracing his mate,_ Leo: Sorry I just need some time to think.

Tigress: You want to talk about it?

Leo: It's alright. _As Leo and Tigress lied down,_ Let's just get some sleep.

 _Half way through the night Tigress was awoken by Leo trembling, breathing rapidly and sweating uncontrollable from a nightmare._

 _In his sleep,_ Leo: No….. Too Weak… Get Away…. Won't let you….. I'll Kill… Not Strong Enough….. No…Tigress!

 _Placing her paw on Leo chest and whispering in his ear,_ Tigress: Leo its ok. The battle is over. We're safe.

 _Almost instantly after hearing Tigress's voice Leo stopped trembling and his breathing returned to normal. After watching over Leo for a short period of time to make sure he was alright Tigress went back to sleep. The next morning Tigress woke up concerned for Leo._

 _Shaking Leo,_ Tigress: Leo get up it's almost noon. After we get some food and meet with Master Shifu and the others.

 _Rolling over in bed,_ Leo: It can't be that serious. Tell Shifu I wouldn't wake up.

 _Smirking,_ Tigress: Don't think that just because you're hurt I won't push you out of bed.

 _Leering at Tigress,_ Leo: You know you only need to be merciless in battle right? You know it alright to show me mercy?

 _Leaning over to kiss Leo on the cheek,_ Tigress: But where's the fun in that?

 _Stopping Leo as they prepared to leave their room,_ Tigress: Are you ok? Last night you….

 _Cutting Tigress off,_ Leo: I'm fine. It was just a nightmare nothing serious.

Tigress: But…..

 _Sternly,_ Leo: Tigress just drop it.

 _In order to avoid any further questions Leo walked away leaving Tigress behind. After eating silently the 2 met up with everyone in the courtyard._

 _Confused,_ Po: I wonder what Shifu wants to talk to us about.

Monkey: He's probably going to tell us we will be returning to training soon.

Po: But everyone is still injured. There's no way he's that heartless.

 _Waiting for everyone in the courtyard,_ Shifu: Good, you're all here.

Viper: What's going on master Shifu?

Shifu: I have made reservations for the 7 of you to spend the next month at the Fuyuan Springs to recuperate. Consider it your reward for defeating Oso and saving China.

 _Crossing his arms over his chest,_ Leo: Make it 6. I'll be staying here so I can return to training. I don't need a month in some hot springs to heal.

Silver: No if anything you and Tigress need this the most. Not only does your body need the time to heal but your Chi's need the time to stabilize. With the amount of Chi you used and how fast you both developed it's a miracle you're even awake right now. This goes double for you Leo. If you're not willing to go peacefully I'm sure Tigress can force you to.

 _Clenching his fist growling,_ Leo: Fine!

 _Smiling at the fact Leo reminded him of a younger version of Tai Lung,_ Shifu: You will depart as soon as you're all packed. You should arrive at the Fuyuan Spring tomorrow evening.

 _Throwing his arms in the air,_ Po: Awesome one month vacation.

Crane: But what about the valley master? With us gone who will protect it?

Rhino: Masters Wolf, Leopard, Gator and I shall stay behind to train with Master Silver and defend the valley in you absence.

Leopard: It's the least we can do for all the trouble we caused.

Shifu: Now that everything is settled go prepare to leave.

 _As everyone headed off to go pack,_ Silver: Tigress may I have a word with you?

Tigress: Yes master, what is it?

Silver: Has Leo been acting strange since he awoke yesterday? He seemed a little more aggressive than usual.

Tigress: He was fine before we went to bed but halfway through the night he had a nightmare that I think really got to him. I tried talking to him about it this morning but he refused to speak about it but I know it has him on edge.

Silver: Now that Leo has mastered Yang Chi I believe his nightmares and the subtle change in his attitude might be indicators that he battling his inner demons.

Tigress: I know you said everyone who embraces Yang Chi inevitable becomes corrupted by it but do you really think it's happening to him?

Silver: I'm not saying he is being corrupted but if he is we need to find out before it's too late.

 _Worried,_ Tigress: I think Leo just needs some time to relax. I'll find out what's going on with him during our trip.

Silver: One more thing, try to keep him from fighting or training. Leo's Chi might be unstable right now but unlike yours Leo might be able to still use his. I feel if he loses his self in a battle or training it will either send him into a berserker like rampage or worse.

 _Raising an eyebrow,_ Tigress: That might be a challenge. He isn't known to just sit back and relaxing.

 _Grinning,_ Silver: Well I'm pretty sure you 2 can find a way to stay entertained at the hot springs. According to the others you 2 aren't exactly quite when you're having, how do I put this "your late night training sessions". So just relax and enjoy yourselves.

 _Tigress's face turned bright red from embarrassment as she pieced together what Silver was suggesting and the fact everyone could hear what went on between the 2 felines at night. Before giving Silver another chance to speak and possibly add to her growing embarrassment, Tigress ran off to get packed and leave for the hot springs._


	18. The Lion and The Tigress 18

The Lion and The Tigress

 _After packing the warriors of the Jade Palace departed for the Fuyuan Spring. It had been a while since Shifu given his students time off from their training and everyone was excited about having some non kung fu based bonding time with one another. They spent the majority of their journey laughing and talking about their plans for when they arrived at the springs. Viper planned on spending most of her time relaxing in the hot springs, on hot rocks and going shopping. Crane planned to work on his chirography and flying through the sky once his wing healed. Po, Mantis, and Monkey were planning a secret mission which they wouldn't discuss in front of Tigress or Viper but Crane knew it had something to do with spying on the females who were staying at the springs. Tigress spoke about how she planned on getting massages and soaking in the springs but quickly regretted sharing when Mantis and Monkey started making inappropriate jokes about Leo giving her a special full body massage. Even though Tigress did enjoy the idea of Leo giving her a massage, she couldn't admit it in front of the others. The only one who seemed out of place was Leo. Throughout the trip Leo was in his own world and walked far ahead of the others. When the others tried to ask Leo what he planned on doing at the springs they were met with low growls and a soul crushing stare. Although everyone was enjoying themselves, they couldn't help be feel concerned for Leo. Tigress reinsured the others she would figure out what wrong with him later that night when they stopped to make camp._

 _As the sun started to set,_ Po: I know we're supposed to be badass warriors and all but can we please stop for the night. I'm dying here. Pandas weren't made for so much traveling.

 _Laughing,_ Monkey: You really need to lose some weight Po.

 _As everyone laughed,_ Tigress: We'll stop make camp for the night here. We have a month off so there's no need to rush there in one night.

 _Calling out to Leo, who was still walking,_ Crane: Leo we're going to making camp for the night.

 _Giving the group a quick unenthused glare, Leo continued to walk off and disappear into the forest._

 _Worried,_ Viper: I wonder if Leo is really alright. He wasn't even this distant when he first joined the Jade Palace. I was hoping he would open up more during our trip but something seems to really be bothering him.

 _Concerned,_ Tigress: You guys make camp while I go talk to him.

 _As the others made camp Tigress ran off to find Leo. Tigress ran for several minutes with no luck of finding Leo. Finding claw marks in a tree, Tigress spotted Leo sitting in a tree with a serious expression on his face._

 _Standing in front of Leo,_ Tigress: You mind telling me what's going on with you?

 _Looking away,_ Leo: Nothing, I'm fine Tigress.

 _Annoyed,_ Tigress: It's obvious to everyone that you're not fine Leo. Now tell me what's wrong. You haven't been yourself ever since our battle with Oso and on top of that you been having nightmares every night.

 _Growling,_ Leo: You want to know what's wrong! For starters I should be back at the Jade Palace training but instead I'm stuck on some forced vacation by Shifu and Silver. Silver said it's to fix stabilize our Chi but I that a load of crap.

Tigress: That's not true. After that battle we all need time off to rest and heal. He's worried about us. We pretty much mastered Chi within a week, a feat that should've taken a couple of years to do so Master Silver is just being cautious to make sure you…...

 _Suddenly summoning his Chi and causing Tigress to leap back and take her kung fu stance with a fearful expression on her face,_ Leo: My Chi is fine but based on your reaction I can tell Silver must have told you to keep an eye on me. Let me guess he said my nightmares were a sign my Chi was corrupting me. He wants to make sure he can put me down before I become like Oso. _Chuckling,_ Bet Shifu thinks I'll end up like Tai Lung and go on a rampage. Even you can't help but to look at me with fear in your eyes.

 _Trying to regain her composure,_ Tigress: Leo it's not like that. We're just…..

 _Releasing his Chi and walking pass Tigress,_ Leo: Tigress I promise I won't become like Oso or any of those weaklings before him. Whatever these nightmares are trying to tell me I have figure out on my own. Silver told us about someone who mastered Yang Chi without being corrupted by it and I'm going to figure out how but I can't do that around you and the others. All I want is to be strong enough to keep you safe and make you happy but now all I see is worry and fear them. I'll be back up when I figured everything out.

 _Completely disheartened by Leo words Tigress couldn't muster up the breath to speak or strength to stop him. All Tigress could do was watch Leo leap from tree to tree and disappeared into the night. Returning to the others demoralized, Tigress said nothing as she lied down thinking about Leo. The next day Po and Viper tried their best to comfort Tigress but nothing did the trick and the group spent the rest of their hike to the Fuyuan Springs in almost complete silence._

 _10 days passed since Po and the Furious 5 arrived at the Fuyuan Springs. For the most part everyone was enjoying their vacation except Tigress. The rest of the 5 and Po decided it would be best to give Tigress her space but unable to watch her close friend live in a state of sorrow and worry Viper decided to speak with Tigress after her dip in the hot springs. To Viper's surprise Tigress finally came down to the hot springs and sat beside her. The 2 friends sat quietly for a short time before Viper finally broke the silence._

Viper: Tigress what's going on? I never seen you this distraught .What happened Leo?

Tigress: I still don't know but I can't stop worrying about him.

Viper: We all are Tigress but you shouldn't worry too much. Leo is incredible strong and could defeat an army alone if he wanted. After he joined the Jade Palace his skills have only sky rocketed. Together you were able to defeat that monster Oso and free masters Rhino, Leopard, Gator, Wolf and save China.

 _Growling,_ Tigress: How can I not worry? He's been gone for 10 days Viper! I was supposed to be helping him figure out what was happening but instead not only did I do nothing to stop him from leaving but I'm one of the main reasons why he left in the first place. What if something goes wrong and he ends up like Oso?

Viper: I think you're over thinking things Tigress. You said those who tried or mastered Yang Chi in the past always did it because they wanted power or change right?

 _Raising her eyebrow,_ Tigress: You point?

Viper: Well I don't think Leo wants that. Although he talks about becoming China's strongest warriors I'm certain that isn't as important to him as you are. Your happiness and well being comes first to him. Besides if there anyone who can master Yang Chi without being corrupted I'm sure he will.

 _Slumping down deeper into the water,_ Tigress: I know you're right Viper and I know Leo can do it but I just got him back and now he's gone again.

 _Slithering near Tigress with a devilish grin,_ Viper: Tigress are you really sad that he's gone again or are you sad that you have to wait even longer for some alone time together.

 _After glaring at Viper the 2 finally friends started laughing and relaxing in the hot spring. The moment was short lived when Po, Monkey and Mantis were thrown through the doors and into the hot springs quickly followed by Crane._

 _Wrapping up in a towel,_ Tigress: What the hell is going on?

Crane: Some bandits found out we were here and attacked us. We tried fighting them off but we're still too injured to put up much of a fight.

 _Tigress and Viper tried to help Po, Monkey, and Mantis up when a massive elephant walked into the hot spring area followed by 2 rhinos and 3 buffalos._

 _Laughing,_ Xiàng: So the rumors are true. The Furious 5 and the Dragon Warriors got beaten up pretty bad and were here to lick their wounds.

 _With a stoic expression,_ Tigress: What do you want?

Xiàng: It's quite simple. We want your heads. After we kill you we can take over the Valley of Peace and any other village in the province. With your deaths no one will dare try to stop us.

 _Surveying the situation Tigress quickly noticed Po, Monkey and Mantis were out cold and Crane and Viper were still in no condition to fight._

 _Stepping in front of her friends,_ Tigress: You'll have to go through me to get to them.

 _Smirking,_ Xiàng: We just defeat 4 members of the furious and the Dragon Warrior with little effort. Do you really think you can take of all 6 of us by yourself? Even if you could I have an army of 100 savage warriors outside ready to storm this place. You have no chance.

 _Snarling,_ Tigress: We'll see about that.

 _Tigress rushed in attacking Xiàng but with his sheer bulk knocked her aside. Before Tigress could leap back into the fray the 6 bandits attacked her in unison. In the melee Tigress pounced on 2 of the buffalos, kicking one in the chin and striking the other in the back of the head knocking them out but with the numbers against her became quickly overwhelmed. After being head butted in her still healing ribs Tigress collapsed to the ground. As Xiàng picked Tigress up by her throat Viper and Crane tried to come to her aid but where pinned down by the 2 rhinos._

 _Holding Tigress up,_ Xiàng: This was way too easy! Is this really all the Dragon Warrior and Furious 5 are capable of? Maybe I'll let my army have their way with you before I kill you.

 _Tigress tried to free herself by striking Xiàng in the face but he brushed off her attacks and began squeezing down on Tigress's ribs._

 _As Tigress screamed in pain,_ Xiàng: Wait a beautiful sound. Go tell the men I have a surprise for them.

 _As the buffalo ran through the door he's sent flying back into the hot springs and right into the Rhino pinning Viper down. Confused Xiàng dropped Tigress and Viper quickly slithered to her side making sure she was alright._

 _Grouping up with the 2 Rhinos confused and angered,_ Xiàng: What the hell is going on? Who dares…?

 _Walking through the door with his claw unsheathed and growling, Leo appeared in front of Xiàng and his bandits. As Leo walked toward the Tigress the 2 Rhinos charged at him. Leo side stepped the one of the charging Rhinos and caught the second one. With a swift strike Leo knocked the Rhino out before turning his attention to the second one. The second Rhino trembled in fear as Leo slowly approached him. With his fear taking over the Rhino started swinging wildly but Leo easily dodged his attacks and delivered a heavy kick across his in the face, breaking his horn and knocking him out as well. Xiàng slowly stepped backward as Leo approached Tigress and Viper._

 _Kneeling down and helping Tigress sit up,_ Leo: Tigress are you alright?

Tigress: I'll be ok. You sure took long enough to get here though.

 _Nuzzling against Tigress,_ Leo: Don't worry after I handle that big idiot over there I won't be leaving again. Viper watch Tigress for me.

 _As Leo walked toward Xiàng, he began trumpeting as loud as he could._

 _With an annoyed expression,_ Leo: What the hell, are you trying to annoy everyone within a 100 mile radius of us?

 _Chuckling,_ Xiàng: No, I was calling my army. You might have taken out a few of my soldier but you can't beat me and 100 more warriors.

 _With an arrogant grin,_ Leo: If you're talking about all those weaklings outside then you're going to be highly disappointed because I already took care of them. You're the only one that's left.

 _Outraged Xiàng charged at Leo on all 4's. As Leo attempted to leap out of the way of Xiàng stampede, he was struck in the chest by Xiàng razor sharp tusk and reopened the wound on his chest. Leo quick leaped back at Xiàng attacking him as he barely dodged Xiàng trunk, tusk and massive paws. Landed a devastating uppercut dropping Xiàng to one knee, Leo moved in to finish their battle but Xiàng grabbed Leo with his trunk and begun squeezing him and reinjuring his ribs. Before Leo could try to escape Xiàng started slamming him into the ground repeatedly._

 _Raising Leo up to eye level laughing,_ Xiàng: My skin is as tough as armor. Your little attack were like mosquito bites to me. I'll admit, you're definitely strong but you're still no match for me.

 _Seeing Leo in trouble Tigress made it back to her feet ready to jump back into the battle but she is quickly stopped by Viper._

 _With an angry growl,_ Tigress: What are you doing? I need to help him!

Viper: Tigress look at Leo's face, he's smiling. He has this, just sit back and watch.

 _Chuckling,_ Leo: I guess they were right about needing some time off.

Xiàng: What are you babbling about?

Leo: I wanted to beat you without using this but it looks like I have no choice.

 _Xiàng started to tremble in fear as Leo eyes started glowing brighter and a black aura started flowing around his body. Suddenly Xiàng screamed out in agony as Leo's cut deep into his trunk. Xiàng tried to throw Leo across the room but using his claws Leo dug deep into Xiàng tusks to prevent his self from being thrown._

 _Tucking his knees to his chest,_ Leo: You might want to close your eyes and hold your breath. This is going to hurt badly.

 _Delivering a devastating kick to Xiàng's face, Leo sent the pachyderm flying through the door, out the hot springs and into a tree near the entrance. Releasing his Chi Leo dropped Xiàng tusks as he turned to check on Tigress. More hurt than he believe, Leo only took 2 steps before started to fall forward. Much to his pleasure Tigress was there to catch him._

 _Grinning,_ Tigress: So you want to tell me why you were playing with him?

 _Struggling to laugh,_ Leo: I was just trying to look cool in front of you.

 _Having regain consciousness halfway through the fight Po, Monkey, Viper, and Mantis went over to greet Leo while Crane went to speak with some of the spring owners._

Po: That was awesome Leo you hit him so hard his tusk popped off. By the way can I keep one?

Monkey: Yea way to go big guy.

 _Without thinking_ _Monkey hit Leo on the ribs causing him to groan in pain._

 _Shaking her head,_ Tigress: Come on Leo. We need to get your chest stitched up.

 _Everybody busted out laughing as Leo's face dropped in fear of what's to come. After speaking with the owners Crane relayed to the others that the springs would reopen in 2 days. They also learned the owners extended their stay for another week as a reward for defeating the bandits. After making sure the authorities arrested the bandits Po, Leo, Tigress, and the rest of the 5 spent the majority of their time sleeping until the springs were repaired._

 _After 2 weeks of resting and relaxing everyone's injures were pretty much completely heal. Due to this Tigress and Leo started training again, Viper spent her time shopping or sunbathed, Crane was enjoying finally being able to fly again, and Monkey Mantis and Po started playing pranks on the others. These pranks quickly came to an end after they played one on Tigress. Before Tigress could reprimand them Leo suggested playing a game called Prey v.s Predator. After explaining the rules and giving th second head start, the 2 felines mercilessly hunted them down for the rest of the day. The group's final 2 week at the springs went uneventful. Leo and Tigress spent the majority of time either "spending some quality alone time together" or teaching each other new moves. With Po, Monkey and Mantis in mind, Leo taught Tigress the Leopards Claw which was the paralyzing strike Tai Lung used on the 5 during their battle. After mastering the technique, Tigress enjoyed using it on the 3 whenever they stepped out of line or made an inappropriate joke._

 _During their finally night at the hot springs Tigress stared at Leo with a caring but puzzled look._

 _Confused,_ Leo: What's going on Tigress? Why are you staring at me like that?

Tigress: I was just thinking about what you said before you left. Did you ever figure out how the first master of Yang Chi do so without being corrupted?

 _Lying back grinning,_ Leo: Nope not in the slightest.

 _Sitting up and raising an eyebrow,_ Tigress: And you're smiling because? You're still in danger of becoming corrupted?

 _Embracing Tigress,_ Leo: Because I don't need to know how he did it. I found my own way.

 _Still confused,_ Tigress: Explain?

Leo: In my nightmares I was constantly fighting Oso while Tai Lung stood by watching. What made these nightmares so unbearable and what consumed my every thought was in each dream Oso captured you or was on the verge of killing you and I couldn't do anything to stop him. No matter what I did I wasn't strong enough to save you. My nightmares would all end with me watching you die and listening to Oso saying you died because I wasn't strong enough and the only way to keep you safe was to embrace the same power that corrupted him. Watching you die in my nightmares and injured while I was awake only proved I needed to be stronger. I started to believe him and thought about letting the power corrupt me until during one of the nightmares I saw you and Tai trying to say something to me but I couldn't hear it. Over the next few days I tried my hardest to block out Oso and listen to you both. Tai kept asking was this all I had? What happened to that little cub that wanted to be the best and one day challenging his big brother? You kept saying don't give up and don't give in. I spent 2 days straight trying to figure out what it all meant until during my final nightmare it hit me. Once again I was losing to Oso. I was so mad I was ready to explode until I heard Tai Lung roar.

 _Tai Lung: What the hell are you doing? Get up, fight back, and defeat this bastard. I taught you better! Since when did you become a weakling who desired power? I bet it was her fault. Your mate has made you soft little brother._

 _Growling, Leo: Tigress is calm, leveled headed, fierce and just as determined and passionate as I am! She's the leader of the Furious 5, one of the strongest warriors in all of China, a Yin Chi master and my equal in every way. Tigress isn't weak brother and she doesn't make me weak. She makes me stronger!_

 _Tai Lung: Then why are you treating her as if she some damsel in distress. Look at her! She isn't laying down waiting to be saved. She hasn't given up fighting._

 _Getting up to fight Oso, Tigress: Leo you never need power to become strong. You trained hard to get to where you are now and you are one of the strongest warriors I ever met. Don't give in to this bastard. I didn't fall in love with someone who takes the easy way out. So fight like you always do! We will always have each other's back so fight._

 _Tai Lung: Even as a cub with no chance of defeating me, Cheetah or Panther you never looked for an easy way to win or a quick way to gain power. You always trained as hard as possible to defeat anyone that crossed you. If I remember right you were always a quick tempered little cub who screamed "I'm going to train hard and defeat you and anyone who stands in my way". You even said you would take my title of Dragon Warrior. Now I know you remember what I taught you as a cub right?_

 _Smiling, Leo: Of course! No matter what always train hard for what I want, train hard to be the best, and train hard to protect the ones I care about. Never look for shortcuts and destroy any obstacles that stand in my way._

 _Tai Lung: And most importantly?_

 _Leo: Never go against my instincts. I might be a hot head but that doesn't mean my temper is my weakness, it's my strength. Turn my anger into fuel and make my enemies regret standing against me._

 _Holding Tigress tightly,_ Leo: Everyone in my nightmare represented something. Tai Lung represented my determination to be a great warrior, Oso represented the power I started to crave and you of course represent the one thing I would give my life to protect. Silver said Yang Chi was evil because it corrupts everyone and strengthened through anger but he's wrong. As a cub I embraced my anger and aggression and learned how to never let it cloud my judgment. Yang Chi is no different. I control it, it doesn't control me. My drive, determination and aggression were always my source of strength until I met you. After I met you I found a new source of strength. It's funny that you master Yin Chi and I mastered Yang Chi. Just like how Yin and Yang, we balance each other. You're my source of power Tigress.

 _Blushing,_ Tigress: That was beautiful.

 _Scratching the back of his mane,_ Leo: Don't get use me speaking like this. That felt really corny to say.

 _Leaping on top of Leo while they lay in bed Tigress started to slowly and passionately kiss Leo._

 _In a seductive voice,_ Tigress: You up for another round?

 _Grinning,_ Leo: You're a savage in battle and bed. Is how is it possible you even exist in this world.

 _After 2 days of traveling the Leo, Tigress, Po and the rest of the 5 returned to the Jade Palace._

 _Shifu, Silver and the 4 Masters stood at the gate to greet the returning warriors._

Shifu: Welcome back everyone. So how was your month off at the hot springs?

Po: Pretty relaxing master. We should time off more often.

Silver: Tigress, Leo how are you feeling.

 _Stepping forward and summoning her Chi,_ Tigress: Better than ever.

 _Summoning his Chi,_ Leo: And stronger than ever.

 _Grinning,_ Silver: I can sense that your Chi has completely returned to normal Leo. So, no more nightmares?

Leo: And thanks to Tigress I will never have them again or will I become like Oso.

 _With the warriors of the Jade Palace back things returned to normal expect Shifu made training harder, which only excited Leo and Tigress. Not too long after their return Silver left to reopen his temple and train those who have awakened their Chi. After training under Silver for a month the 4 masters decided to stay with Silver and become his first students._


	19. The Lion and The Tigress 19

The Lion and The Tigress Epilogue

 _It's been 11 years since Tigress and Leo defeated Oso and although the Valley of Peace has spent the past 11 years in complete peace the same couldn't be said for the rest of China. Over the last decade fire demons, yokais, and Mongolians have been trying to invade China and the Jade Palace warriors have been pretty busy defending the nation. After mastering the 1000 scrolls of kung fu Leo and Tigress spent a few years training and leading China imperial army against foreign threats and mastering new combat skills. Leo became the leader of a small 20 member unit of elite soldiers called the Shadow Warriors. They were known for their overwhelming power, instilling fear in their enemies and carrying out dangerous missions to capture or assassinate targets. Tigress became the leader of a large elite unit called the White Knight. They were called upon to end major battles, take fortress and were undefeated in every conflict they fought in. Although most individual in the China's army feared Leo's unit they were always welcome by Tigress and her unit. The 2 units often stayed together and fought together during large scale battles. It wasn't long before the emperor called upon their units to solve every major conflict. During this time Po became the new leader of the Furious 5. After Tigress and Leo returned the Jade Palace Shifu sent them on many solo missions before the fire demons and yokais started attacking. After a few near death experiences and returning to the Jade Palace covered in injuries Shifu decided his 2 strongest warriors would fight together against the demon hordes._

 _Screaming through the dormitory hall,_ Po: Stop this now. I am the Dragon Warrior and leader of the Furious 5. Don't make me call…

 _Before Po could say another word he's kicked out of the dormitory and pinned down by 3 cubs. The 3 cubs turned out to be Leo's and Tigress's cubs. Kai and Tai were twin brothers but you wouldn't think it if you saw them. Kai is a seven year old lion cub who's the spitting image of Leo but inherited Tigress's eyes. Tai is a seven year old tiger cub who inherited Tigress stripe pattern although pattern on his face were different and inherited Leo's eyes. Finally you had their older brother Shen. Shen is 9 year old liger cub with stripes going across this back, arms and legs and started developing a black mane on top of his head similar to Leo's with scarlet eyes._

 _Releasing a little roar,_ Kai: And the Savage 3 defeat the mighty Dragon Warrior again.

 _Slithering on the courtyard,_ Viper: What going on here?

 _Jumping off Po and running over to Viper,_ Tai: We're just playing Prey v.s Predator with Po Aunty Viper.

 _With a smug grin,_ Shen: And of course we won again.

 _Annoyed,_ Po: I hate that game! I'm glad Tigress and Leo are returning today. I don't think I can handle any more games.

Viper: But Po you use to love playing with the cubs.

 _Rubbing his back,_ Po: That was back when they were cute and cuddly. Now they're just miniature versions of their parents.

 _With a thunderous roar echoing throughout the palace the 3 cubs darted to the palace stairs and leaped on their parents._

 _Excited and talking all at once,_ Kai and Tai: Mom, dad you're finally back! We missed you. How many demons did you beat? Did you bring up back anything? Who killed more demons you or mom?

 _Smiling and nuzzling against her cubs,_ Tigress: We're happy to see you too.

Leo: And to answer your questions, we defeated 5 armies, I killed more demons than your mother and….

 _Elbowing Leo in the side,_ Tigress: What was that dear?

 _With a playful grin,_ Leo: I was joking, it was a tie but of course we brought you guys back something. We got you the armor and swords of their leaders.

 _Excited Tai and Kai ran off to play with their new swords._

 _Tugging on Leo's pants,_ Shen: Dad can I use the Sword of Heroes before you put it back.

Leo: No but you can have this. _Pulling out a kanta,_ One of the demon generals fought me with this sword and surprisingly if you squeeze the hilt hard enough it lights on fire.

 _Shen eyes widen as he squeezed the hilt and the sword was engulfed in flames. Tigress and Leo watched their sons ran around playing with their new swords laughing at how happy they were._

 _Hearing the roar, Shifu appeared from the stairway leading to the Sacred Pool of Tears._

 _Watching the cubs play,_ Shifu: I'll take it that you successfully defeated the fire demons.

Tigress: Yes Master Shifu. We shouldn't be having any problems with the fire demon tribe ever again.

Leo: After killing their leaders we used the Sword of Heroes and the Spear of Destiny to bury the rest of their army under a mountain.

Shifu: Well done my students.

Tigress: How have the cubs training been going since we left.

Shifu: Like their parent they're mastering scrolls very quickly. Shen has begun trying to blend together your Lion and Tiger style into his own signature kung fu style and the twins have finally master Leopard style kung fu and the Leopard Claw but they need to learn to stop paralyzing everyone with it. All in all they are progressing quite rapidly and are light years ahead of most cubs their age.

 _Running back to Leo and Tigress,_ Shen: Can we watch the sun rise tomorrow before breakfast.

Tigress: Sure thing.

Kai: Mom dad let's play.

Leo: Not right now son. Me and your mother are pretty tired and planning on spending some "quality time" together but we will definitely play tomorrow after training.

 _Confused,_ Tai: What do you mean "quality time" together? You just went on a mission together. Wasn't that enough quality time together?

Shen: They mean they're going to be all lovey dovey and spend all day making out.

 _Shocked and slightly embarrassed,_ Tigress: Who told you that Shen?

Shen: Dad did last time I asked him what "quality time" meant.

 _Avoiding Tigress's glare_ , Leo: Here's an idea, why don't you go show Po your need weapons and play Warriors v.s Demons. I'm sure he would love that and take the Sword of Heroes and Spear of Destiny to the Hall of Heroes when you're done.

 _The 3 cubs turned toward Po growling with devilish grins as they held their new weapons._

 _With a devilish smirk of his own,_ Leo: Better run Po

 _Running,_ Po: Not cool Leo. Not cool!

 _Tigress and Leo spoke with the others briefly before finally retiring to their room. The entire time they walked to their room Leo wouldn't turn his back to Tigress or walk in front of her trying to hide a huge cut on his back. As Tigress and Leo entered the room Tigress slapped Leo's back making him cringe and drop to one knee._

 _Smirking,_ Tigress: Did you really think I wouldn't notice that huge cut on your back just because you covered it with the Sword of Heroes. So come on you know the drill.

 _Looking up at Tigress,_ Leo: To be honest, I was hoping you wouldn't notice. You are amazing at everything except stitching wounds.

 _Walking by Leo with her tail rubbing against his face,_ Tigress: Quit being such a cub. It's not as bad as you make it.

 _After suffering through getting his back stitched up, Tigress and Leo laid down in their bed for some much needed rest and relaxation._

 _Cuddling with Tigress,_ Leo: You know we could've came back a few days later and enjoyed some alone time together.

Tigress: Yes I know but I wanted to see the cubs. We been gone for 3 weeks and you know how much they miss us. I hate having to leave them for a long time. I don't want them to grow up without us around.

Leo: Don't worry about it too much Tigress. They love when we leave because it means when we return they get to show us what they learned. Beside they know that if something happens we will be there in a heartbeat.

Tigress: I guess so but next mission no bets. We could've beaten the fire demons a week sooner if it wasn't for that bet.

 _Yawning,_ Leo: I know but the bet made the battle more interesting and you know you enjoyed it. How long do we have off until we have to go meet with the emperor?

 _Snuggling closer to Leo,_ Tigress: We have to meet with him in 3 weeks. So we have plenty of time to be with and train the cubs.

 _In a low growl,_ Leo: I hate meeting with that guy. Every time we do I have to watch him eyeballing you like you're his next prey and ready to pounce. Emperor or not I'm going to put that idiot in his place.

 _Kissing Leo's cheek,_ Tigress: Don't worry about it. If he ever stepped out of line I will put him back in his place.

 _Returning the kiss,_ Leo: That's my girl.

 _More tired than they realized both felines ended up falling asleep for the rest of the day and night. Early the next morning before sun rose Kai, Tai, and Shen all entered their parent's room bouncing around._

 _Shaking Tigress,_ Tai: Come on mom. We gotta go.

 _Shaking Leo,_ Shen: Yea dad it's time to get up.

 _With her eyes still closed,_ Tigress: Dear your sons are awake.

 _Pushing Shen away,_ Leo: Before sunrise they're your sons.

 _With a devilish grin Shen, Tai, Kai all looked at each other before pushing Tigress out of bed._

 _Peaking out of one eye and chuckling,_ Leo: Karma.

 _Falling back asleep the 3 cubs tried to push Leo out of bed but he didn't budge an inch._

 _Pushing the cubs away,_ Leo: Your mother been doing this for years, you'll have to do better than that.

 _The 3 cubs stood puzzled on how to get their father out of bed when Tigress whispered something into their ears. Laughing the 3 cubs leapt on Leo and started attacking him. In the melee Leo ended up falling out of bed._

 _Laughing,_ Tigress: Good job cubs. Looks like dads finally up.

 _Shooting Tigress an annoyed look,_ Leo: I really hate you sometimes.

Tigress: Awe I love you too dear.

 _Finally up the family of felines made their way to the roof of the Hall of Heroes to watch the sun rise. As they looked down at their cubs and listened to them talk Tigress and Leo couldn't help but think about where they came from and the journey they been on to reach this moment. How two orphaned cubs were able to become China's strongest warriors, masters of Chi and now parents to3 young kung fu prodigies. Tigress and Leo shared a loving look at each other before sharing a passionate kiss to the disgust of their kids before watching the sun rise over the mountains illuminating the valley._

Shen: When can we join you on mission's mom? Going on mission with grandpa Shifu and Po are boring.

Tigress: In a few more years. Your father and I go on so pretty dangerous missions so we want to make sure you can handle yourselves before you tag along with us.

 _Jumping on Leo's back,_ Kai: Dad when I get older will I be strong as you or mom.

Leo: Nope you'll never be as strong as me or your mother. You and your brothers will surpass me and your mother. Then it will be your turn to run all over China protecting it from any threat that crosses the borders. Then someday if you're lucky you'll meet women as strong and skilled as you to settle down with and start your own family with.

 _With a smug grin,_ Tai: No offense dad but I doubt that. We're the sons of the strongest warriors in all of China and maybe the world and we're going to be even stronger than you. They will never be anyone that will be able to stand on our level.

 _Watching his sons face light up with pride and chest swell up,_ Leo: I use to think the same way until I met your mother. Trust me boys there might be 3 female cubs right now that might give you a run for your money one day or even scarier have you wrapped around their claws.

 _After watching the sun rise the feline family walked back to the dormitory to eat breakfast when one of the cubs stopped in the courtyard._

 _With a huge grin,_ Kai: Hey mom, dad want to see something really cool?

 _Jumping over to cover his brother's mouth,_ Shen: Come on Kai. I said we can't show mom and dad until we fully mastered it.

 _Sad,_ Tai: But big brother we know how to control it so why not. I really want to show them too.

 _Chuckling,_ Tigress: We already know you mastered the Leopards Claw and we're very proud of you.

 _Biting Shen's hand,_ Kai: We aren't talking about that mom. We learned something way cooler.

 _Curious,_ Leo: How about this? If you show us I'll let you train with the Sword of Heroes later today.

 _Excited,_ Shen: Really dad?!

Leo: Yup so let's see this cool thing already.

 _After jumping around excited, the 3 brothers closed their eyes and stood motionless in front of Leo and Tigress._

 _As the dust and rocks below her cubs started to shake,_ Tigress: Wait they couldn't have?!

 _With a wide grin on their faces everything stopped shaking before the 3 cubs roared out and released their Chi's sending dust and pebbles flying across the courtyard to the shock of Tigress and Leo. Tigress and Leo couldn't believe their sons had already awaken their Chi's and had enough control to summon it at will. They were also shocked to see each cub was able to summon a different form of Chi. Tai was able to summon Yang Chi while his twin brother Kai summoned Yin Chi. The biggest shock came from Shen's Chi. The aura surrounding his body seemed to be a mixture of both Chi's._

 _As their Chi's dissipated,_ Tai: So what did you think mom and dad? Pretty cool right?

 _Amazed,_ Tigress: Beyond pretty cool! This is insane!

 _Proud,_ Leo: Why didn't you want us to know Shen?

Shen: Because we still can't do anything we heard you and dad can do and wanted to surprise you when we could. I thought you would be prouder.

 _Rubbing his son's head,_ Leo: You have no idea how proud your mother and I are right now. We will teach you everything we know.

 _Jumping on Tigress,_ Kai: Hey mom can you and dad show your Chi's.

 _Thinking,_ Tigress: I guess it wouldn't hurt.

Leo: Looking back we've never used our Chi in front of them before.

 _Walking with Leo to the center of the courtyard,_ Tigress: Hold on to something.

 _Standing in the center of the courtyard Tigress and Leo summoned their Chi. The force of their released Chi was strong enough to knock the cubs off their feet and rattle the entire palace._

 _Amazed,_ Tai: Holy crap that's so cool!

Kai: Look mom's is just like mines and dads is like yours. Shen your lucky you get both.

Shen: Hey mom if you and dad go all out who's stronger.

 _Staring at each other with a playful yet challenging expression,_ Tigress: I think it time me and your father found out.

 _Grinning,_ Leo: You took the words right out my mouth.

 _For the first time in their lives the cubs were about to their parents go all out saw Tigress's pure white Chi incased her body and Leo's jet black Chi incased his._

 _In unison,_ Shen, Tai, Kai: Woah!

 _Grinning,_ Tigress: I won't be holding back dear.

 _Returning the grin,_ Leo: Show me what you got kitten.

 _As the cubs watched their parent take their stances they felt a new source of determination to become stronger flowing through their body. Tigress and Leo stood motionless staring at one another before finally lunging at each other. As their fist collided the battle to determine China's strongest warrior had begun._

* * *

 _To everyone that left a comment or review thank you. This was the first time I tried writing a story but I liked the way it came out and glad others enjoyed it. Right now I'm working on a new story that I should upload soon. Let me know if I should keep writing or continue this story. I have a few ideas in my head about where I can take the story but I don't know if I should keep it going._


End file.
